El embrujo de tus ojos
by Lilupixie
Summary: El secreto del pasado que guarda una mujer, oculta la identidad de una joven perdida, la luz que reflejan sus ojos harán que el amor la salve de la oscuridad... un amor que surgirá de la venganza.
1. El embrujo de tus ojos

_**Capitulo 1**_

 _Dentro de una antigua casona, vieja y sucia una madre de hermosos ojos grises luchaba por su vida que poco a poco a poco se iba apagando, encadenada a una silla, no dejaba de moverse pues quería estar cerca de ella, cerca de su niña de ojos cual universo, pero simplemente no podía; la mujer a la que decía llamar de la familia sacaba a relucir su verdadera personalidad._

 _-¡Por favor te lo suplico, no te la lleves!_

 _-Eso debió pensar él cuando decidió casarse contigo, estuve dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él-decía con furia._

 _-Jamás te vio, como algo más que su amiga... por favor regrésame a mi hija-estirando sus manos hacia la pequeña, que yacía dormida en los brazos de la mujer._

 _-Eso es mentira, tú hiciste algo para atraerlo a ti, bruja... yo tenía todas las de ganar, pero llegaste tú y lo echaste todo a perder; verlo sufrir por tu muerte y la desaparición de su hija será la más perfecta venganza._

 _-¡Por favor!-siendo lo último que dijera después de que la casa explotara._

 _Mientras esa mujer se alejaba con la pequeña en brazos, sonreía para sus adentros pues tarde o temprano esa pequeña le sería de utilidad, ver sufrir a su amado príncipe era la más perfecta venganza por su desprecio._

 _-Descuida pequeña, te amaré como si fueras mi hija._


	2. La espera

_**Capítulo 2**_

 _Veintiun años después..._

 _No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, acaso su prima Rei se había vuelto loca, siempre había sabido que su belleza la haría llegar lejos, ya que cada vez que estaba en las grandes fiestas de sus amigos de alta sociedad no dejaban de mirarla, pues decían que tenía una belleza sin igual... su larga cabellera oscura y sus ojos color violeta, su cuerpo de una esbeltez envidiable, la hacían la mujer perfecta y la más odiada también; por eso no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, hace algunos años le había confesado estar enamorada del Conde Yamada y ahora resulta que se casaba con alguien más._

 _-¿De verdad piensas casarte con un sujeto que acabas de conocer hace un mes?_

 _-Eso es lo mejor Serena, es el hombre perfecto... es rico, guapo, orgulloso y fuerte-diciendo no tan segura._

 _-Pero siempre has querido casarte con alguien de la nobleza ¿ese sujeto lo es?_

 _-No, pero es él o el Conde Yamada, que es un débil... y prefiero alguien como Darien Chiba._

 _-Si tú lo dices... ¿qué dice la tía Neherenia de todo esto?-por algún motivo no le creía a su prima, que era una romántica empedernida._

 _-Pues que voy a decir... ese millonario es el partido perfecto, para sacarnos de esta miseria ¿no tienes nada que hacer Serena?_

 _-Si tía Neherenia, ya casi termino con mis obligaciones-acercándose a la puerta para salir._

 _-Te recuerdo que no soy tu tía cuando tenemos visita, sino Sra. Dark Moon_

 _-Si señora...la cena estará lista para cuando el invitado llegue._

 _-No me decepciones Serena, esta será la prueba para dejarte en libertad._

* * *

 _Desde la sala de su departamento, estaba emocionado por lo que se aproximaba, su boda con la hermosa Rei Hino-Dark Moon; sin embargo los rumores acerca de ella y su familia le estaban dando cierta duda por lo que armó el plan perfecto, deseaba tanto creer en ella, que ponerla a prueba era lo ideal para saber si podía confiar en la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto. Cada vez que la veía no deseaba otra cosa que meterla en su cama... no quería creer en los rumores acerca de ser una cazafortunas y que sería la salvación de su familia sumida en la ruina ¿acaso estaba haciendo algo malo al comprobarlo? Él sentía que no, no había contrato prematrimonial, por eso simplemente quería asegurarse de que no fuera cierto._

 _-¿Estás seguro de lo que piensas hacer? No quiero que te lleves una decepción amigo mío._

 _-Ya verás que no Andrew, ella se casará conmigo sea pobre o rico-terminando de atarse la corbata._

 _-Si tú lo dices... le dirás que no eres un simple millonario, sino su alteza real el Príncipe Darien Endymion Shields Chiba de Ilusión._

 _-Eso se lo diré después... ahora te dejo que iré a cenar con mi futura esposa._

* * *

 _Cuando el gallardo Darien Chiba llegó a la mansión, pudo observar que estaba decorada con gran esplendor sólo para él, al abrirle la puerta pudo observar a una joven de anteojos con larga cabellera rubia y con lo que creía ser un color muy peculiar de ojos._

 _-Buenas noches señor Chiba, la señorita bajará en unos minutos, por favor acompáñeme a la sala._

 _-Por supuesto- viéndola detenidamente, observando cómo le servía un vaso de cognac, caía en cuenta de que la manera de moverse era delicada, femenina y con clase, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que era de la servidumbre- ¿tardará mucho?- viendo como la joven le entregaba el vaso._

 _-Ya estoy aquí... puedes retirarte Serena-viendo como hacía una reverencia- ¿me extrañaste?_

 _-¿Tú que crees?-dándole un beso en los labios que ella respondió con frialdad- Antes de ir a cenar hay algo importante que tengo que decirte._

 _-Me lo dirás después... ahora vamos a cenar-guiándolo al comedor- porque muero de hambre._

 _La mesa estaba decorada con un enorme mantel color negro con hilos plata, la vajilla era de porcelana fina con decorados en tonalidades rojas y la platería brillaba en todo su esplendor, podía ver su reflejo en ellos. Al centro de la mesa había un gran arreglo floral que tenía rosas blancas, azucenas y jazmines, dándole al lugar un aroma embriagador._

 _Pasada la cena, no cabía duda que la cocinera era excelente, podía competir con los mejores chefs del mundo, los sabores de cada platillo eran exquisitos, como si los mismos dioses lo hubieran hecho; cada vez que se metía un bocado sus sentidos se intensificaban de tal manera que sentía una explosión por todo el cuerpo._

 _-Mis felicitaciones al chef, todo quedó excelente, principalmente el postre, no pensé que las flores pudieran comerse._

 _-Muchas gracias querido, yo misma felicitaré a Serena._

* * *

 _En la cocina, no dejaban de hablar de lo buena que estaba la cena, Luna la ama de llaves decía que ella no era para servir una casa, sino para que le sirvieran. La manera de cocinar de Serena era algo que nadie podía entender, era como si la naturaleza misma de la cocina y ella se comunicaran de alguna forma, todos en la casa decían que era la bruja cocinera._

 _-Lo hiciste excelente Serena, el señor Chiba está fascinado... dice que jamás había probado algo tan delicioso, deberías de verle la cara, parecía estupefacto con todo._

 _-Ojalá sirva para que tía Neherenia me deje ir... ya no soporto estar aquí- picando la fruta que tenía en su plato._

 _-Dentro de ti bien sabes que no te dejará ir... por eso en cuanto la señorita se vaya rumbo a la iglesia, tú deberías aprovechar para escapar, no dejes que te lastime de nuevo._

 _-Lo he pensado seriamente, pero no tengo a donde ir, jamás he salido más allá de los límites de esta ciudad, con trabajos conozco el parque no. 10.. si me encuentra será peor y podría hacerles algo, no quiero ser responsable de eso-levantándose de la mesa para mirar a través de la ventana._

 _-Por Artemis y por mí no te preocupes, lo único que podría hacer es despedirnos y al final sería lo mejor... sin ti aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer._

 _-Entonces... sólo queda una cosa por hacer-viendo la expectativa en sus amigos- esperar que Rei se case._


	3. Cambio de planes

_**Capítulo 3**_

 _-Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme ¿qué es eso tan importante?-deseando que ya no quisiera casarse._

 _-Como sabes, tengo dinero... pero ha sucedido algo que no tenía previsto y me temo que mi capital se ha reducido considerablemente._

 _-¿A qué te refieres querido?_

 _-Se podría decir que no seremos pobres, pero si tendremos que reducir ciertos gustos... por lo menos al inicio de nuestro matrimonio._

 _-¿Eres pobre?-reflejando cierto nerviosismo, pensando en lo que diría su madre._

 _Mientras hablaba, podía observar la reacción de su amada prometida, todos los colores se reflejaban en su rostro ¿acaso su prometida estaba con él por su dinero? ¿podría ser tan superficial? No lo creía, por eso reafirmaba una vez más las intenciones de esta prueba, quería demostrarse asimismo y a Andrew que estaban equivocados._

 _-No te preocupes amor mío... sólo será temporal._

 _-Eso lo sé querido, no me preocupa en lo absoluto, saldremos adelante, ya lo verás- con una sonrisa fingida._

 _Terminando la sobremesa y el café, despidiéndose de su futura esposa sabía que no se había equivocado, su esposa sería la mejor de las princesas de Ilusión; saliendo de la casa, se subió a su deportivo con rumbo hacia su lujoso departamento en una de las ciudades más transitadas de Japón._

* * *

 _En la mansión Dark Moon, el ambiente estaba cargado de furia, enojo, rabia, todas las emociones y sentimientos negativos que podían existir, seguía incrédula ante el hecho de saber que no dejaría de ser pobre, tal vez sería todavía más pobre y eso era algo que no soportaría._

 _-¡No es posible! ¿Eso en que nos ayudará con las deudas? ¡En nada!-caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación de su hija._

 _-Tranquila mamá, algo se nos ocurrirá..._

 _-Es obvio que no te casarás con él, no sería digno de tu nivel._

 _-¿Estás loca? Es Darien Chiba, es el hombre más orgulloso que he conocido, si no me caso con él mañana en la noche, es capaz de presentarse en la puerta y exigir que cumpla mi promesa._

 _-Te traje una taza de té Rei... para que te tranquilices._

 _-Por supuesto ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?-acercándose a Serena- hija ya tengo la solución a nuestros problemas._

 _-¿A qué te refieres madre?-viendo a Serena espantada._

 _-Ella tomará tu lugar._

 _-¡¿Yo qué?!-abriendo los ojos._

 _-No creo que funcione madre, se dará cuenta inmediatamente- tratando de sacar a su prima de ese problema- Ella es rubia y yo soy pelinegra._

 _-¿De qué están hablando?_

 _-Esta será la manera en la que vas a obtener tu ansiada libertad Serena, tú suplantarás a Rei en la boda mañana en la noche... todo será perfecto._

 _-Pero yo no pienso casarme, además como dice Rei, el señor Chiba tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que no soy ella._

 _-¡Tú harás lo que se te ordena y ya!- jalándola del brazo._

 _-¡No lo haré! Ya fue suficiente, no voy a soportar más, en este mismo instante me largo… no soy su muñeca de trapo para que haga de mi lo que quiera._

 _Saliendo rápidamente de la habitación de su prima, corre para tomar sus cosas e irse de esa casa de pesadillas inmediatamente, no iba a salir de ahí para meterse a la boca del lobo, si los rumores con respecto a Darien Chiba eran ciertos, este sería capaz de matarla. A punto de salir puede sentir como alguien la jala._

 _-Tú no irás a ningún lado, no te tuve bajo mi techo por caridad, sino porque sabía que tarde o temprano me serías de utilidad-arrojándola por las escaleras._

 _-¿Acaso quiere matarme? - levantándose con dificultad, sintiendo un dolor en las costillas._

 _-Lo que quiero... es la venganza-dándole una bofetada._

 _-¡Mamá, Basta!- viendo como su madre golpeaba a su prima-¡Por favor... la estas lastimando!_

* * *

 _En su habitación, tendida en la cama sentía su cuerpo arder de dolor, no podía creer que su tía la había golpeado de esa manera tan brutal._

 _-Debió de salir cuando tuvo la oportunidad mi niña._

 _-No sabía que esto se pondría peor... preferiría morir antes de casarme con él-soportando el dolor de la curación que Luna le hacía._

 _-No creo que a la señorita Rei le guste oírla hablar así._

 _-Esto estará peor, no puedo casarme con ese sujeto-quejándose del dolor- sería morir en vida._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes Serena?-viendo las heridas abiertas de su espalda._

 _-Rei, debes enfrentarte a tu madre... sé que de verdad no deseas casarte con el señor Chiba sino con el conde._

 _-Quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú, pero no puedo-sollozando- Tú eres tan fuerte a pesar de todo, mi madre me educó para ser como una princesa, dependiendo de todos los demás._

 _-Las princesas también deben ser fuertes Rei-abrazándola-Mañana por la noche las dos seremos libres... tú escaparas con el conde y yo me iré lejos._

 _-¿Irás a la boda?_

 _-Esto es una locura-quejándose de dolor-pero estoy segura que alejándote de tu madre, tendrás la valentía que tanto deseas, sólo sigue mi plan._

 _-Por eso te quiero-abrazándola con fuerza arrepintiéndose después por el dolor que le había provocado._

 _-¡Perdón!_


	4. Obligada por venganza

_**Capítulo 4**_

 _Viéndolo desde la entrada del departamento, sabía que a su amigo, no le habían salido las cosas como él quería, tal vez los rumores sobre esa mujer y su familia eran ciertos. Dejando de leer su libro, se acerca a él sirviéndose una copa de cognac._

 _-¿Pasó algo Darien?_

 _-No tuve la respuesta que deseaba, pero ella se casará conmigo quiera o no-apretando los puños._

 _-¿Vas a obligarla? que caballeroso de tu parte, no estamos en el siglo XVIII sino en el siglo XXI -cruzándose de brazos._

 _-A mí nadie me rechaza Andrew._

 _-Siempre hay una primera vez casanova._

 _-Ya veremos-tomándose la copa de golpe._

* * *

 _Al mediodía siguiente, se levantaba con mucho dolor, la paliza que le había dado su tía fue brutal, tenía heridas abiertas que sangraron gran parte de la noche, se sentía mareada y el día apenas comenzaba; antes de ir a la boda, tenía que terminar todo lo que debía hacer en la casa, cuando iba salir del cuarto, ve como su tía entra para advertirle..._

 _\- Más vale que hagas lo que te digo, mi hija no se casará con un pobre diablo... eso te lo dejo a ti que eres insignificante y será mejor que descanses te vez fatal, no quiero que Chiba te descubra antes de tiempo._

 _-¿Por qué me odia tanto?_

 _-Te lo dije ayer... pero parece que estas sorda, no te eduqué por caridad, sino por venganza-dejándola pensativa._

 _-¿Venganza? ¿Contra quién?_

 _-Eso nunca lo sabrás._

 _En la cocina, Luna la esperaba para comer, sabía que su niña no había dormido nada bien con los golpes que tenía y que además se le iba a quitar el apetito por lo que estaba por hacer esa noche._

 _-Debes de comer mi niña, hoy será un día difícil para todos._

 _-No sé si pueda-viendo su plato provocándole nauseas- lo que se viene no será nada fácil... sólo espero que todo salga como lo planeamos-dando un largo suspiro y sintiendo una punzada de dolor, por lo que Luna le da un analgésico._

 _Esa noche, viéndose al espejo vestida de novia, no tenía idea como había terminado ahí, Rei siempre era su debilidad desde que eran niñas, por eso ella siempre se dejaba maltratar por su "tía Neherenia", no soportaba la idea que usara a su hija como mero plan de trueque, solamente esperaba que ella sacara esa valentía que sabía estaba dentro de ella._

 _-Si este fuera el día de tu boda, serías la novia más bella de todas... ¿estás segura de esto? No quiero obligarte Serena._

 _-Las dos seremos libres ¿te esperará donde siempre?-viendo a su prima asentir- ¿qué le dirás a tu madre?_

 _-¿Qué me dirá de que Serena?-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Pues que la voy a acompañar a la iglesia madre, para asegurarme que cumpla con lo pactado._

 _-No lo había pensado, me parece excelente, tú la llevarás en el auto vestida de chofer, por si llega a verte, si escapa... es preferible que Artemis no le ayude-viendo a la rubia con desprecio._

 _-Sigo sin entender porque me odia tanto-quejándose de dolor y viendo a esa mujer sonreír maliciosamente._

 _Al llegar a la iglesia, Serena estaba más que nerviosa, sentía muchos escalofríos a pesar de que estaba haciendo calor, y empezaba a nublársele la vista, era como si algo empañara su anhelada libertad. Mientras caminaba hacia el altar, no dejaba de pensar en el escape de Rei y el conde minutos antes._

 _-Promete que cuando seas libre te contactarás a este número-entregándole una tarjeta._

 _-No te preocupes, lo haré... ahora váyanse, no hay mucho tiempo._

 _Respirando entrecortadamente, se acercaba cada vez más al sujeto al que la sociedad llamaba Darien"mano de hierro" Chiba, sólo esperaba que ese sobrenombre no fuera cierto._

 _-Tranquila Serena, sólo respira, unos minutos más para que puedan escapar- caminando con dificultad pues su tobillo le dolía demasiado._

* * *

 _Desde que entró a la iglesia Darien notaba algo diferente en su novia, no caminaba de la misma manera y definitivamente parecía sentirse enferma, tal vez la boda le causaba repulsión, pero no importaba, su objetivo era ella en su cama y así sería._

 _-Te vez hermosa Rei-viéndola asentir con la cabeza._

 _Escuchaba la música como si estuviera muy lejos, no podía concentrarse, pensaba en Rei, en ella, en el escape, en la furia del sujeto y además cuando sintió que le quitaban el velo del rostro, viendo la cara del "mano de hierro" hecha una furia._

 _-¿Qué significa esto?-tomando a la joven de los hombros con mucha fuerza, observándola quejarse de dolor-¿Dónde está Rei?_

 _-Ella está con la persona que desea estar y no es usted-diciendo con dificultad- Ahora déjeme ir, tengo que irme lo más pronto posible, antes de que ella se entere-intentando liberarse de esos fuertes brazos que la estaban quemando._

 _-Tú no irás a ningún lado, yo planeo casarme esta noche, no importa con quien-acercándola a su pecho-Y más vale que no diga nada, porque yo mismo la puedo acusar de difamación y va directo a la cárcel-observando como la joven abría sus ojos._

 _-Darien, no estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad?_

 _-Muy en serio Andrew y mejor no intervengas-señalándolo duramente._

 _La ceremonia procedía con total naturalidad, como si de verdad fueron unos dulces enamorados, Serena sonreía más por miedo que por amor ¿de verdad ese hombre sería capaz de mandarla a la cárcel? Había escapado de una prisión para entrar a otra. Darien sentía algo raro al tener a esa extraña en sus brazos, la sentía caliente y él sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, ella era atractiva pero lo que más le había impactado era ese color tan extraño de ojos, tenía unos ojos azul cielo que parecía reflejar el brillo de las estrellas del universo; cada vez la acercaba más a su cuerpo pues la sentía desfallecer, cuando el sacerdote indica que podía besarla no le da tiempo de reaccionar y la besa dejándose llevar por la furia al punto de herirla._

 _Ese beso la quemaba por dentro, no sentía su cuerpo, parecía una pesadilla el estar en brazos de ese sujeto que simplemente estaba provocándole mucho dolor, su tobillo estaba hinchado que ni siquiera se había puesto zapatos y además se había atrevido a besarla y a lastimarle el labio._

 _-¡Suélteme, me está lastimando!-alejándose de él, para chocar con la pared-Es usted una bestia, veo que los rumores sobre usted eran ciertos, no tiene alma-limpiándose la herida del labio._

 _-Soy más que simplemente "mano de hierro" o la bestia que usted menciona-colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, viendo como respiraba con dificultad-Bien, quiero que me tenga miedo._

 _-No es miedo... me he enfrentado a peores bestias que usted-empujándolo para liberarse y salir corriendo, pero sus piernas y la fiebre que tenía no la dejaron avanzar más y se desmayó._

 _Cuando se alejaba de él, simplemente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la vio caer en cámara lenta, al acercarse a ella pudo notar manchas de sangre en el vestido que lo asustaron por lo que simplemente se lo arrancó para ver con horror que su espalda estaba llena de heridas abiertas y sangrantes._

 _-¿Qué demonios es esto?_

 _-¿Tú le hiciste esto Darien?-tocándole la frente y tomándole el pulso-Está ardiendo en fiebre, será mejor que la llevemos a un hospital._

 _-¡Perdiste la cabeza! ¿En qué momento se los hice me quieres decir? Esto podría salir en los diarios-levantándose rápidamente._

 _-¿Te preocupan los diarios? ¡Esta joven se está muriendo y si mal no recuerdo acabas de hacerla tu esposa._

 _-¡Demonios!-tomando a la rubia inconsciente entre sus brazos-Sólo esto me faltaba-sintiendo a la joven demasiado ligera._


	5. Despertando

_**Capítulo 5**_

 _-A pesar de que_ _han pasado mas de veinte años, es como si a mi pequeña Serenity se la hubiera tragado la tierra-decía un rey cansado y sin alegría- y seguimos sin saber que pasó ese día, en el que tu madre y sus amigos perecieron... yo estoy seguro que ella sigue viva, por alguna razón no encontramos su cuerpo en esa casa._

 _-Te aseguro padre, que la vamos a encontrar, ni Darien o yo pararemos._

 _-Lo sé Haruka, sé que no pararás hasta encontrar a tu hermana... este año cumpliría 25 ¿me pregunto si se parecerá a tu madre?_

 _-Estoy seguro padre... que es igual de hermosa que ella._

 _-Una navidad más sin ella y pensar que Darien y ella estaban comprometidos desde su nacimiento._

 _-Creo que eso lo debes de olvidar padre... Darien tiene 32 años y buscará casarse, no puede estar comprometido con un fantasma._

 _-Lo sé hijo, lo sé-viendo con melancolía el atardecer de la Ciudad de Cristal._

* * *

 _Lentamente sentía como su cuerpo volvía a sentir ese calor de la vida, estaba más fuerte aunque no podía abrir los ojos, escuchaba a personas gritar cosas que ella no reconocía, al intentar abrir los ojos no veía más que una fuerte luz blanca que se hizo preguntar si había muerto... algo que sería lo mejor para todos._

 _En la sala de espera un preocupado Darien, no dejaba de dar vueltas por el pasillo, pensando que le había pasado a esa joven para que tuviera esas heridas, recordando que cuando le arrancó el vestido sus heridas estaban abiertas, sintiendo una especie de escalofrío._

 _-¿Cómo está doctor?-viendolo caminar hacia ellos._

 _-He de decir que es un milagro el hecho de que esté viva después de tantos abusos._

 _-¿Tantos abusos?-decía preocupado Darien- Me está diciendo que esto no fue un evento único-preguntaba horrorizado._

 _-No su alteza... hay marcas en su espalda que son muy antiguas, yo diría unos quince años, tal vez más; tiene anemia, desnutrición y podría seguir con la lista-revisando el expediente en sus manos._

 _-¿Qué clase de bestia le haría eso?-recordando lo que le dijo unas horas antes,"me he enfrentado a peores bestias que usted"-me lo dijo y no le entendí hasta ahora._

 _-Vamos no te culpes amigo mio-decía Andrew._

 _-Le recomiendo que cuando esté estable la lleve a un lugar tranquilo, relajado y con mucho sol... parece ser que ha esta joven la tenían encerrada._

 _-¿Encerrada?_

 _-Lo haremos doctor, cuando usted me diga me la llevo a casa._

* * *

 _Furiosa en su enorme mansión, no podía creer que su propia hija la había engañado, se había escapado con el conde Yamada quien sabe a dónde y Serena estaba desaparecida._

 _-¡Lo tenían todo planeado, por eso estaba tan dispuesta de que ella fuera¡-arrojando un florero contra el suelo-¡Te juro que me vengaré de tu hija!_

 _Luna y Artemis ocultos en el pasillo rogaban porque sus niñas hayan podido escapar de las garras de esa mujer de negro corazón, de lo contrario su furia se desataría como lo hizo hace mas de veinte años con la madre de ambas._

 _-¡Ustedes, deben de saber a donde fueron!_

 _-Nosotros no sabemos nada, estamos muy preocupados por ellas... ¿no cree que deberíamos de llamar a la policía?_

 _-¡Claro que no! Y si ustedes no me van a ayudar a encontrarlas será mejor que se larguen y no vuelvan._

 _-Descuide... nos iremos-decía Artemis con una actitud tranquila._

* * *

 _Después de estar varios días en cama, Serena se sentía con más fuerza, abriendo los ojos lentamente podía ver que se encontraba en una habitación cubierta de paredes blancas adornadas con un papel tapiz de pequeñas flores, la cama de roble con dosel y cortinas blancas de hilo dorado se agitaban con el viento proveniente de un enorme ventanal desde el cual podía percibir el olor al mar; levantándose y con cierto dolor se dio cuenta que estaba semidesnuda y que sólo tenía unas vendas que cubrían sus senos, además podía ver que su tobillo estaba enyesado, se enredó la sábana y se dirigió al balcón para descubrir un enorme bosque frente a ella que terminaba en el mar._

 _-¿Como demonios llegué aquí?-diciendo nerviosa._

 _-Veo que se siente mucho mejor alteza-observándola una mujer menuda de cabellos rojizos y mirada dulce- Porque no se sienta para que puede comer algo, ya que se ha levantado, alteza._

 _-¿Por qué me dice alteza?-dando zancadas para sentarse en un sillón cerca de la ventana._

 _-Usted es la esposa de mi señor, el príncipe de Ilusión._

 _-¿Es broma?-dando un gran trago al vaso de agua-Él no es un príncipe._

 _-No estés tan segura de eso querida-recargado en el marco de la puerta, llevando una vestimenta de montar que dejaba ver los fuertes músculos de su cuerpo, no lo había notado pero tenía el cabello tan negro como la noche, su piel tostada por el sol dejaba ver unos ojos tan azul como el mar._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-sintiendo náuseas y ganas de vomitar, por lo que cierra los ojos._

 _-Molly... podrías dejarnos solos por favor-viendo como la mujer asentía saliendo y cerrando la puerta._

 _Serena no sabía que hacer, estaba frente a la bestia que la había obligado, lastimado y ahora la tenía quien sabe dónde, se había escapado de una prisión para entrar a otra, imaginándose que sería peor que vivir con esa mujer... la madre de su prima._

 _Darien, no dejaba de ver los hermosos ojos de la joven frente a él, lo único que sabía de ella es que se llamaba Serena, era parte de la servidumbre de la casa de Rei y sus labios sabían a dulce azúcar y miel._

 _-¿Por qué me mira así?-apretando los puños._

 _-Pensaba en lo curioso que es la vida... me imaginé casado con una joven de sociedad y terminé casado con una simple sirvienta._

 _Al escuchar eso, Serena se levantó de un salto para dirigirse a ese hombre que la había ofendido, sin importarle el dolor simplemente lo abofeteó, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. Sabiendo que la había ofendido, al verla tirada, observó como la sábana se le caía hasta la cintura; le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar, cosa que la joven se negó rotundamente al alejarse de él._

 _-No necesito su ayuda-levantándose con dificultad-sólo quiero salir de aquí._

 _-Me temo que eso no será posible._

 _-¿Me encerrará también?-decía furiosa, intentando cubrirse con la sábana lo mejor que podía._

 _Admirando detenidamente a la joven, su piel era pálida, definitivamente necesitaba la luz del sol para darle color a esas mejillas, era de una figura esbelta y torneada, de larga cabellera rubia y ligeramente rizada, pero siempre lo que más le impactaba, era el color de esos ojos tan distinto y mágico._

 _-¿Por qué ocultas el color de tus ojos con esas gafas tan horribles?_

 _-Porque de acuerdo a la tía Neherenia, podía asustar a las personas, siempre me dijo que el color mis ojos eran una maldición... que era una bruja._

 _-¿Lo eres?-viéndola ruborizarse-¿Quién eres Serena?_

 _-Soy la prima de Rei-observando la cara de sorpresa del sujeto-Y no, Rei no es la responsable de mis heridas, ella jamás me haría nada, al contrario, si intentaba algo para ayudarme... me iba peor._

 _-¿La madre de Rei?-mirando como la joven desviaba la mirada, además empezaba a notar cierta nota de dolor, después de todo el tobillo aun no sanaba. Inmediatamente se acerca a ella, la toma entre sus brazos y la coloca en la cama-Aun estas muy débil._

 _-Preferiría que no me tocara alteza-empujándolo- ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer conmigo?_

 _-Pues no puedo mostrarte ante la sociedad... y menos a mi familia._

 _-Ya sé que no soy digna de usted, pero preferiría que no dijera esas cosas, le recuerdo que usted me obligó._

 _-Pudiste decir que no-viendo como la joven abría esos ojos tan misteriosos._

 _-¿Acaso me hubiera escuchado? Parecía una bestia a punto de destrozar al que estuviera enfrente y yo era esa persona, aunque pensándolo bien, no hubiera estado nada mal._

 _-¡Jamás digas eso!-tomándola de su barbilla- ¿tan poco aprecias la vida?_

 _-Le dije que no me tocara-quitando la mano del príncipe de su cara que sentía quemarla._


	6. El trato

_**Capítulo 6**_

 _Después de haber discutido con Serena y salir furioso de la habitación, esa mujer era demasiado obstinada y difícil para entablar una conversación decente; le había salvado la vida y así le pagaba, aunque podía entender el porqué de su reacción, nadie se había atrevido a abofetearlo y ella lo había hecho sin dudarlo un segundo y casi lo hacia una segunda vez... esa mujer sería una fierecilla dura de domar, pero eso no lo detendría, además ella era la única conexión con Rei, si Serena le había ayudado a escapar, ella se la regresaría._

 _En su estudio, de altas paredes llenas de libros, un escritorio de ébano, con alfombras persas y asientos de piel, daba la percepción de ser la guarida de todo un caballero seductor; viendo hacia el horizonte por la ventana, observaba por su celular que tenía un mensaje de su hermana menor, Lita, furiosa por no haberle dicho que se había casado, sorprendido por lo que estaba leyendo, no creía que su cuñado, Andrew, fuera capaz de delatarlo._

 _-!Te voy a matar Andrew!-apretando los puños-Ahora tendré que convencer a esa mujer de que finja ser mi esposa._

* * *

 _En su habitación, Serena se asomaba constantemente hacia la ventana, podía ver que era alto y que si saltaba, posiblemente se terminara de lastimar el tobillo, pero ella no iba a doblegarse ante ese sujeto que ahora tenía que llamar esposo, viendo el anillo que traía en su dedo._

 _-Mi señor no es tan malo... si no la quisiera, no se hubiera quedado en vela procurándola cuando tenía fiebre.-decía Vera, dejándole una bandeja de comida._

 _-¿Se quedó a cuidarme?-diciendo sorprendida._

 _-Todas las noches que estuvo inconsciente... mi muchacho es un buen hombre._

 _-¿Cree que no lo sé?-suspirando-De no ser por él, no estaría aquí... viva._

 _-¿Entonces por qué lo aleja?-cruzándose de brazos- ¿No lo ama?_

 _-No quiero lastimarlo... es todo-diciendole para que no se diera cuenta de que en verdad no lo amaba y tal vez ni siquiera se llevaran bien._

 _-Se casó con usted por algo, no creo que sea mero capricho, alteza-dándole una reverencia y saliendo de su habitación._

 _-¿Acaso tengo que pedirle una disculpa?-apretando los puños-Me niego rotundamente, él fue quien hizo todo este desastre en primer lugar, él me obligó... hubiera sido mejor no entrar a esa iglesia._

 _Esa noche mientras intentaba bajar las escaleras para ir al comedor, ni siquiera iba a la mitad y ya estaba agotada, si al príncipe le parecía mal que ella llegara tarde, pues no le importaba, en ese caso una habitación en el primer piso no hubiera estado nada mal._

 _-Esto es ridículo-sentandose en uno de los escalones-Ni siquiera se donde está el dichoso comedor._

* * *

 _Un desesperado Darien esperaba la llegada de Serena, sentado en la mesa tamborileando sus dedos una y otra vez, ya tenía quince minutos de retraso cuando una molesta Molly entra con una cara de pocos amigos._

 _-¿Me quieres decir que haces aquí?_

 _-Esperándola para cenar ¿qué más?-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿Y cómo quieres que baje con el tobillo enyesado? Dejaste en la entrada sus muletas-viendo como el joven se quedaba tieso._

 _En ese momento, Serena entra a la habitación cansada por el trayecto desde su habitación hasta el comedor, el cual llegó por mera suerte pues no había visto la casa._

 _-Lamento la tardanza-diciendo con dificultad-Pero me tomó más tiempo del que pensé, no vuelve a pasar._

 _Molly que seguía viendo a Darien molesta, notaba la angustia en los ojos de su muchacho, aun así le dio un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar._

 _-!Ve por tu esposa!-viéndolo correr hacia ella._

 _-Lo siento-haciéndole a la rubia una reverencia y levantándola para colocarla en una silla a su lado._

 _-Si voy a pasar por esto todos los días, preferiría una habitación en el primer piso._

 _-De ninguna manera... mi muchacho irá por usted todos los días-viendo como ambos se ruborizaban._

 _-No es necesario... una habitación en el primer piso estará bien._

 _-Bajaré contigo todos los días, no es problema-sentándose a su lado._

 _Durante la cena, los silencios incómodos no eran de esperarse, después de todo el príncipe "mano de hierro" pensaba que ella era una joven que posiblemente con trabajos pudiera leer y escribir, por lo que no tendrían mucho de que hablar; Serena por su parte lo que menos quería era hacer enojar a ese sujeto, no porque le tuviera miedo sino porque él seria capaz de encerrarla y eso lo detestaba mas que nada._

 _Después de cenar, decidieron ir al estudio para conversar sobre lo que se avecinaba en el futuro, cuando Serena entró pudo distinguir el buen gusto del príncipe además de ver la gran cantidad de libros que tenía en las paredes… su más grande debilidad._

 _-¿Los ha leído todos alteza?_

 _-Tendrás que llamarme Darien... y si los he leído todos._

 _-Vaya... quien lo diría._

 _Viéndola detenidamente, su esposa no era lo que se esperaba, miraba fascinada los libros que tenía en los estantes como si de dulces en una tienda se tratara, notaba la curiosidad al tocar los lomos de los libros, ver detenidamente los títulos cuando ponía de lado su cabeza para leerlo mejor, la suavidad de ese cuello al descubierto le estaba generando un corriente eléctrica que no podía describir, de alguna forma deseaba que ella lo viera de esa manera._

 _-Admirable-sentándose en el sofá que estaba a su lado, con ligera dificultad- ¿y qué es lo que me quiere proponer?- cruzándose de brazos- ¿Ha cambiado de opinión con respecto a dejarme ir?- diciendo con nerviosismo._

 _-Algo así -acercándose a ella, viéndola apretar los puños y conteniendo la respiración._

 _-¡Si piensa que voy a estar en su cama está muy equivocado, alteza!- levantándose furiosa perdiendo el equilibrio, ocasionando que él la tuviera en sus brazos._

 _-Y sin embargo, sigues cayendo en mis brazos-viéndola tragar saliva._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-desviando la mirada e intentando liberarse de su tacto que empezaba a quemarle, no sabía por qué, pero desde que sintió sus manos sobre su cuerpo sentía un extraño escalofrío._

 _-Que seas mi amada esposa unas semanas-suspirando-mi familia se ha enterado de nuestro matrimonio._

 _-¿Y yo debo pagar por sus errores?- alejándolo de ella- ¿Por quién me toma? Este es el agradecimiento por salvarme la vida… gracias, pero no; porque mejor no dice que todo fue una broma y listo._

 _-Porque yo no hago bromas Serena-viendo como abría los ojos al escuchar su nombre._

 _-Entonces es bastante aburrido, además su familia no creerá que alguien como yo sea su esposa… usted mismo lo dijo, soy de la servidumbre, un ser insignificante-diciendo con sarcasmo._

 _-Podrás pedirme lo que sea._

 _-¿Lo que sea?-viéndolo asentir._

 _Sabiendo que la tenía donde quería, simplemente se convertiría en la señora de la casa el tiempo que él considerara necesario, daría la buena impresión y después le daría el dinero que ella pidiera, después de todo eso es lo que buscaban todas las mujeres… Serena, Rei y Beryl._

 _-¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?_

 _-Te parece bien un año-viéndola dudar._

 _-¿Tanto tiempo?_

* * *

 _En su habitación Serena caminaba con dificultad de un lado a otro, sabía que ese trato era ridículo ¿que haría ella un año junto a ese sujeto? Ni siquiera lo había visto reirse, no tenían nada en común salvo el gusto por la lectura; sin mas remedio tenía que salir de ese lugar._

 _Bajando las escaleras con cuidado ve a sus alrededores y se dirige hacia la puerta abriendola con sumo cuidado para no ser escuchada y la atraparan, aunque tenía dificultad para caminar no era impedimento para cumplir su objetivo._

 _-Hasta ahora todo bien-cerrando la puerta y bajando con cuidado la escalinata-Debo encontrar un barco o algo para salir de aquí._

 _Mientras caminaba con las muletas, Serena pensaba en Rei y en cómo estaría ella con el conde o si su madre los había descubierto, suplicaba a las estrellas y a la luna que no fuera así._

 _-Por favor que no la encuentre nunca._

 _-¿Hablas de Rei?-viendo como la joven rubia tensaba su cuerpo._

 _-¡No se acerque!-amenazándolo con una muleta, pero perdiendo el equilibrio, aun así intenta alejarse del príncipe._

 _-No te escaparás de mi-tomándola entre sus brazos y cargándola como costal de papas-Cumplirás tu trato, asi tenga que obligarte sino llamo a la policia._

 _-¡Usted es una bestia, como me pide hacer esa tontería!-golpeando su espalda-¡Bájeme ahora!-viendo como se metían a la casa de nuevo y después al estudio._

 _-Te dejaré ir siempre y cuando me digas donde está Rei-sentándola bruscamente en la silla._

 _-Preferiría hacer un pacto con el diablo._

 _-Pues no con el diablo... pero si con la bestia-besándola, para después sentir una mordida en el labio-¿Qué te pasa?_

 _-No vuelva a besarme-diciendo enojada._


	7. En nombre de Ilusión

_**Capítulo 7**_

 _-No puedo hacer esto- viendo a través de su ventana._

 _-¿Por qué sería tan difícil hacerlo Serena?_

 _-¿Y todavía lo pregunta?-viéndolo con esos ojos de cielo-No lo conozco, estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad y además para fingir ser marido y mujer tendría que sentir algo por usted... y lo único que siento es ganas de abofetearlo._

 _-Esas ganas de abofetearme, puedes convertirlas en ganas de besarme-arrinconándola en la pared, acariciando su mejilla._

 _-Le dije que no me tocara-volteando su rostro._

 _-Si no deseas cumplir el trato... sólo dime donde está Rei._

 _-Y a le dije que no lo sé._

 _-Entonces deberás pagarme haciendo este trato-saliendo de su habitación._

* * *

 _Mientras pasaban los días, Darien se iba dando cuenta de que Serena se había resignado a seguir el trato, todo por esa mujer a la que le debía lealtad, no era la clase de mujer a la que estaba acostumbrado, si iba a fingir ser su esposa debía ser la dueña y señora de la casa, por eso a pesar de tener el tobillo enyesado no dejaba de moverse, iba de un lado a otro, por toda la casa con las muletas, adornando aquí y allá, se la imaginaba como uno de esos pequeños elfos ayudantes de Santa._

 _-¿Qué tanto me ve? ¿Acaso no quiere que pretenda ser la esposa perfecta?-colocando un centro de mesa en la sala._

 _-¿Cuándo te sentarás a descansar?- acercándose a ella como una fiera a su presa, algo que puso nerviosa a Serena._

 _-Cuando todo esté listo- dándose la vuelta con las muletas- Si sólo estará viendo sentado, mejor vaya a hacer algo productivo._

 _-Eso haré-tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación- El médico dijo reposo y no has hecho nada de eso y empieza tutearme._

 _-Ya le dije-viendo la cara de reproche de Darien- Te dije… que eso me costará trabajo, jamás había tuteado a alguien, sólo a Rei- arrepintiéndose de decir ese nombre- Lo siento._

 _-Debes descansar- alejándose de ella para salir de la habitación._

 _-Serena… eres una tonta- dejándose caer en la cama-Esto no va a funcionar ¿En qué demonios me metí?-cayendo profundamente dormida._

* * *

 _Al ser la hora de cenar, Darien fue por Serena como lo hacía todas las noches, pero al verla plácidamente dormida no quiso despertarla, se acercó a ella para cubrirla con la cobija, deteniéndose a observar su hermoso rostro que ya tenía color y esos labios rosados que lo invitaban a besar, por lo que simplemente lo hizo, siendo un beso suave y delicado._

 _-Eres una bruja Serena... empiezo a caer bajo el embrujo de tus ojos._

* * *

 _-¿Cómo que se fue? Pero si faltan tres semanas para que llegue su familia ¿Ha perdido la cabeza?-caminando de un lado a otro de la cocina, pensando en lo que había sucedido el día anterior cuando le recordó a Rei._

 _Pensando en miles de cosas, parecía no escuchar a Molly ¿acaso pensaba dejarla ahí? ¿era una prueba para ver si cumplía el trato?_

 _-Empiezo a preocuparme-pensando para si misma y ahora si escuchando a Molly._

 _-Lo mismo le dije, pero creo que es algún asunto importante de su trabajo._

 _-En ese caso, lo mejor será no interrumpirlo-suspirando profundamente-mejor ayúdame a terminar de decorar el árbol de navidad._

 _-Como usted diga alteza._

 _La casa, nunca se había visto tan espectacular, de acuerdo a Molly , que llevaba ahí más de 30 años; Darien le había dado la tarjeta de crédito para comprar lo que hiciera falta para adornarla y ropa que ella pudiera usar._

 _-Tal vez deba comprarse más ropa, alteza, un par de pantalones, un vestido y suéteres no son suficientes._

 _-No necesito más Molly, además para lo único que utilice la tarjeta fue para comprar la ropa, las luces y las flores que adornan la entrada._

 _-Mi muchacho se sorprenderá de ver la casa adornada con cosas recicladas… tal vez se infarte- escuchando a la joven reír._

 _-No quiero añadir a mi lista la muerte de un príncipe, hay que tener la belleza de la isla Pegaso aquí adentro, esto ni parece reciclado- mostrando las esferas hechas con hojas secas de hermosos colores dorados._

 _-Eso es cierto, pero insisto en que usted debería de comprar mas ropa._

 _-¡Molly!_

* * *

 _Estando en Paris, tenía tiempo de buscar quien era la mujer con la que se casó, lo único que sabía es que su nombre completo era Serena Tsukino, nacida en Jubban hace 25 años._

 _-¿No hay más de ella?-viendo los pocos papeles frente a él._

 _-Nada señor, al parecer la señorita fue abandonada y esa familia se hizo cargo de ella cuando tenía cinco años, no hay registro de ningún accidente a nombre de Tsukino por las fechas en que según su esposa ocurrieron._

 _-Esto es extraño, gracias de todas formas Taiki-viendo como el detective hacia reverencia y salía de la habitación._

 _Viendo por la ventana a la esplendorosa Torre Eiffel, se preguntaba una y otra vez quien era su esposa, como había llegado con los Dark Moon y porque no había gastado montones de dinero con la tarjeta de crédito, n siquiera había gastado más de quinientos dólares._

 _-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con mi casa Serena Tsukino?_

* * *

 _Las semanas que había pasado con ella en la isla antes de ir a Paris, la había pasado extrañamente bien, ella era excelente cocinera, podía decirse que mejor que Molly, todos los empleados eran amables con ella, incluso Kelvin el esposo de Molly la procuraba cuando salía a cabalgar y le ayudaba en el jardín. Todas las mañanas le ayudaba a bajar llevándola en sus brazos, al principio simplemente miraba hacia abajo, con los días empezaban a conversar sobre cosas que habían leído, de esa forma supo que hablaba francés, inglés e italiano; las conversaciones con ella eran magníficas siempre tenían tema de conversación al punto de quedarse hablando hasta tarde._

 _Cuando su tobillo sanó completamente, extrañaba ir a su habitación para ayudarle a bajar, sin embargo la esperaba en el pasillo para conversar con ella ¿acaso empezaba a gustarle su esposa? ¿sus ojos lo habían embrujado? ¿estaba perdiendo la cabeza por ella?_

 _-Definitivamente esto es una tontería-rascándose la cabeza._

 _En el palacio de la isla, todo estaba listo, el árbol se veía espectacular con las esferas de hojas doradas, listones rojos y luces blancas, que remarcaban el salón con sus muebles de piel oscura y los cojines blancos. En cada una de las habitaciones había un pequeño árbol de navidad adornado como el que se encontraba en el salón._

 _-Todo se ve espectacular señora, la familia de mi muchacho quedará sorprendida._

 _-Hay que dar una buena impresión ¿o no?-diciendo con nerviosismo, viendo su reloj- debo ir a la ciudad para recoger los regalos de nuestros invitados ¿quieres acompañarme Molly?_

 _-No señora, vaya usted, yo me quedaré a terminar las galletas._

 _-Es cierto, lo había olvidado, lo bueno es que sólo falta empacarlas y listo… los niños del orfanato estarán felices, además con los bellos regalos que todos ustedes hicieron._

 _-Gracias a su estupenda idea-saliendo de la casa para dirigirse al helipuerto._

* * *

 _Mientras estaba en la ciudad, podía observar las calles con los típicos adornos navideños que eran en verdad una belleza, fue al orfanato a ultimar detalles para la visita del día de mañana a la isla Pegaso con los niños para que tuvieran un festejo verdaderamente navideño, todo a nombre del príncipe Darien de Ilusión._

 _-Después de la fiesta de mañana… me iré, es lo mejor para todos, no puedo quedarme, no puedo cumplir con el trato-viendo con tristeza hacia un aparador un hermoso vestido rojo granate._

 _Terminando de subir los regalos al helicóptero, deseosa de llegar y colocar los regalos para la familia de su esposo de mentira._

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente los niños llegaron puntuales a tomar el refrigerio a mediodía, estaban fascinados con la belleza del lugar, pasearon en carrozas tiradas por los caballos o simplemente los acariciaban, les daban de comer; se veía que los niños estaban más que felices y eso le alegraba, a cada niño se le entregó su regalo y sus galletas quedando fascinados con la caridad de la familia real de Ilusión._

 _-¡Gracias!-decía una niña abrazando su muñeca de estambre._

 _-De nada-dandole un tierno abrazo._

 _Llegando a su casa, después de casi tres semanas, pudo observar como un montón de niños recorrían las costas de la isla felices de estar ahí, podía ver que llevaban uniformes del orfanato de Ilusión y entre los niños estaba Serena sosteniendo a un pequeño de no más de dos años haciéndole caricias y al parecer cantándole una canción, algo de lo cual sintió envidia._

 _Viéndolo a lo lejos, se sorprendió de verlo ahí, así que rápidamente se acercó a él con el niño en brazos para ofrecerle una disculpa por el atrevimiento._

 _-¡Darien! De verdad lo siento, es algo que quise hacer a tu nombre y de tu familia- diciendo nerviosa y notando que lo tuteaba._

 _-¿De mi familia?-viendo como todos los veían- Tal vez debamos empezar una tradición- besándola abruptamente, logrando los aplausos de los presentes y sorprendiéndose asimismo por ello._

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-diciendo en un murmullo, viendo como el pequeño que tenía en sus brazos deseaba bajarse._

 _-Es parte del trato-diciendo con dificultad y pensando que sus besos aun sabían a dulce azúcar y miel._

 _-Claro-aun aturdida por el beso._

 _Después de terminada la fiesta, todos se subieron al ferri que los llevaría de regreso al orfanatorio, estaban felices de que alguien se acordara de ellos, pero tristes de regresar a ese lugar en donde esperaban tener una familia. Darien estaba más que sorprendido por lo que Serena había hecho, a nadie se le había ocurrido hacer un pequeño viaje para los niños de ese orfanato hasta que ella llegó a la isla Pegaso, no cabía duda que su esposa tenía un gran corazón. ¿sería capaz de dejarla ir? ¿acaso empezaba a gustarle?_

 _-Estoy pensando tonterías- dirigiéndose a su estudio, después de admirar la belleza en la que había convertido la casa._

 _-Gracias por no molestarse alteza-haciendo una reverencia y caminando hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación._

 _-Soy Darien-viéndola como si fuera a perderla._

 _-Ya lo sé-diciendo con resignación-No te preocupes Darien cuando tu familia esté aquí, seré la esposa perfecta-diciendo con sarcasmo._


	8. Buscando a la bruja

_**Capítulo 8**_

 _Muy temprano Serena decide irse de la isla Pegaso para poder irse de la vida del príncipe Darien Chiba, no podía seguir con el trato, pero tampoco podía decirle donde estaba Rei, su familia no se merecía el engaño, no podía ser cómplice de un sujeto soberbio._

 _-Vamos ahora a buscar donde quedarnos esta noche._

* * *

 _Al despertar esa mañana, Darien se había quedado dormido en el estudio y era bastante tarde, su familia no tardaría en llegar, por lo que tenía que ir por Serena para advertirle y tenerla preparada, su familia la iba a bombardear con preguntas._

 _-Molly ¿Dónde está Serena?-saliendo de la habitación de la joven._

 _-La señora se fue a la ciudad muy temprano, agradeció lo que hicimos por ella… es extraño, pero parecía despedirse._

 _-¿Despedirse?-entrando en pánico- Molly, si llega la familia acomódalos y entretenlos en lo que Serena y yo estamos en la ciudad capital._

 _-Búscala bien muchacho- sonriendo- Definitivamente la quiere._

 _Llegando a la capital, inmediatamente recorría la ciudad, como si algo importante se le hubiera perdido, sentía un vacío que no sabía explicar, tal vez porque no quería perder a alguien como Serena, era hermosa, inteligente, brillante y con un sentido del humor que le fascinaba; además de que tenía un trato que cumplir; caminaba por largo rato cuando creyó verla frente al aparador de una tienda exclusiva, sin embargo más que fascinación vio una tristeza en su mirada, algo que no comprendía por lo que se acercó a ella con cuidado._

* * *

 _Serena no podía creer que no hubiera ninguna habitación disponible en los hoteles cercanos, caminaba desde temprano y lo único que traía en el estómago era un vaso de jugo y un panecillo, le hubiera gustado despedirse de Molly y Kelvin pero después de arrepintió de ello, se había encariñado con ellos y no quería darles mas inconvenientes; lo mejor era contactar a Rei y pasar algún tiempo con ella, caminando pasaba de nuevo frente al aparador donde había visto el hermoso vestido rojo._

 _-Eres hermoso, si tan solo pudiera comprarte-diciendo con tristeza._

 _-¿Por qué no lo haces?-sabiendo de dónde provenía la voz, pues la tenía muy grabada dentro de ella._

 _-¡Alteza! ¿Qué hace aquí?-sorprendida- No tomé nada de su casa, todo está donde debe estar-colocándose a la defensiva._

 _-No estoy aquí por eso._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Estas rompiendo el trato- aunque dentro de su cabeza quería decirle que se estaba alejando de él y no le gustaba eso._

 _-Lo sé-bajando la mirada y sentándose en la banca a su espalda- Pero no puedo hacerlo, creí que si…pero-sintiendo como Darien la callaba con un dedo sobre sus labios._

 _-Mi familia no muerde… aunque he de confesar que a veces parece que sí._

 _-¿Eso debe ayudarme?-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿Pensabas irte sin tu pago?_

 _-No pensaba pedir nada después de lo que hizo por mi… sólo tomé un poco para poder irme._

 _-¿A dónde pensabas irte?_

 _-Con Luna y Artemis, me enteré que estan en Paris... ellos eran parte de la servidumbre de Dark Moon._

 _-¿Y tu ropa?-viendo que llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y un bonito suerte verde._

 _-Es lo que llevo puesto y lo que traía ayer… es todo lo que compré...no quise abusar._

 _-¡Una princesa tiene armarios llenos de ropa!-jalándola para llevarla de compras- ¡Así no veras a mi familia!_

 _-Pero… no veré a su familia._

 _Tratando de liberarse de la mano de Darien, aun no entendía porque quería llevarla de compras si ya le había dicho que no iría con su familia ¿pensaba obligarla de nuevo? Deteniéndose abruptamente._

 _-¿Piensa obligarme?-sintiendo como la soltaba._

 _-Nadie debe pasar sola estas fiestas-acercándose peligrosamente-Tú has hecho más de lo que crees y esta será tu recompensa._

 _-No la necesito… de verdad- diciendo nerviosa-Prefiero irme, de verdad alteza._

 _-No eres como las demás ¿verdad?- cruzando sus brazos._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir?_

 _\- Aun así vendrás conmigo._

 _Recorriendo las tiendas de la capital, no podía creer que llevaran tantas bolsas, por más que Serena insistía que era suficiente, Darien simplemente continuaba con las compras. Sabía que la rubia era una mujer sencilla y por eso no pedía más, pero él quería dárselo, vestidos, blusas de seda, pantalones pegados al cuerpo que exaltaran sus curvas, zapatos de todos los modelos posibles, suéteres, chaquetas, bolsos y más. La joven simplemente le decía una y otra vez que era suficiente, no dejaba de reclamarle el que no la escuchara, cosa que a Darien le encantaba, al parecer le gustaba hacerla enfadar._

 _-Creo que tenemos suficiente-sentándose en una banca- es todo ¿verdad?_

 _-Falta lo más importante-viendo la cara de duda de la joven rubia-Ropa interior._

 _-¡No va a comprarme ropa interior!-viendo como los demás volteaban a verla, causando que se ruborizara._

 _-¡Claro que lo haré!-viendo como Serena abría los ojos._

 _Entrando a la tienda en donde había la ropa interior más sexy que Serena había visto, no podía creer que ese sujeto estuviera ahí con ella para comprarle algo tan íntimo. Empezaba a acercarse a la puerta para salir cuando una joven se acerca ellos preguntando si podía ayudar._

 _-Me temo que hemos perdido las maletas y eso incluye su ropa interior-señalando a Serena- ¿quisiera saber si pueden ayudarnos y si podemos estar en un lugar más... privado?_

 _-Por supuesto, tenemos una sala para parejas._

 _-¿Sala de parejas?-preguntaba Serena-¿Es broma?-siendo jalada por Darien._

 _La joven dependienta, los había dirigido a un pequeño salón privado con un vestidor, les habían llevado bocadillos y bebidas._

 _-De verdad no quiero hacer esto, frente a usted alteza-susurrándole al oído, provocando que la sangre de Darien empezara a hervir._

 _-Pero yo si-viendo la cara de furia de su esposa, algo que le causó risa._

 _Serena era dirigida al pequeño vestidor en donde le colocaron varios conjuntos de distintos estilos y colores, con encaje, de seda, algodón y camisones de dormir._

 _-¿Me los pruebo y ya?-viendo como la joven le decía que sí- Esto no puede estar pasándome ¿de verdad me tengo que quitar la ropa?-diciendo nerviosa._

 _Colocándose la ropa interior de encaje negro, mirándose al espejo se podía ver en verdad muy sexy, jamás había pensado que comprar ropa interior podía ser tan ¿erótico? Además pensaba en el sujeto que estaba detrás de la cortina, provocándole cierta angustia._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo Serena? Esto está mal._

 _Nunca había estado en un lugar como esos, pues nunca era tan caritativo con sus amantes, veía el lugar de un lado a otro viendo la sala cubierta de paredes blancas, los bocadillos eran chocolates y fresas, además de una botella de champán, a pesar de que estaba la cortina podía ver como esta se movía, el imaginarse a Serena desnuda, estaba provocándole un excitación y deseo que no había sentido antes, ni siquiera con Beryl o Rei._

 _Terminando de darse la vuelta para verse una vez más en el espejo, descubre a Darien en la puerta viéndola de arriba abajo, con algo que creyó era deseo._

 _-¿Está loco?-viendo cómo se acercaba a ella, acorralándola- Más vale que salga sino voy a gritar, respirando con dificultad- Se… se lo advierto alteza._

 _-Simplemente deseo ver la mercancía que llevas puesta- acariciando su cuello y bajando sus manos hacia su cintura para atraerla a él._

 _-Suélteme por favor-diciendo con dificultad, pues estaba besando su cuello y acariciando su cintura._

 _Serena estaba más que sorprendida, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que empezaba a sentir por el simple hecho de que Darien la tocara, empezaba a recordar esa terrible noche y su corazón latía a mil por hora, no quería recordarlo por lo que simplemente cierra los ojos y aprieta sus puños._

 _Darien no parecía notar la incomodidad de Serena, únicamente sentía que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, a pesar de estar marcado por cicatrices, él simplemente no las veía, era la bruja más hermosa que había visto, porque lo quisiera o no había caído en el embrujo de sus ojos._

 _-¡Basta!- alejándose de él- Esto no está bien- cuando Darien le iba a responder ve a la joven dependienta no muy sorprendida por la escena, sintiendo aún más vergüenza._

 _-Lo lamento mucho, nos llevaremos el modelo que mi esposa trae puesto y 10 modelos que ella escoja- diciendo con la voz entrecortada- Te espero afuera- saliendo del lugar._

 _-¿Recién casados?-viendo como Serena se ruborizaba._

 _Mientras se colocaba la ropa, temblaba por el hecho de que él la hubiera besado de esa manera, no quería recordar ese día y miles de imágenes se le venían a la cabeza._

 _-Basta Serena-pellizcándose las mejillas para evitar llorar-Él no es ese sujeto... olvídalo._


	9. Conociendo a la familia

_**Capítulo 8**_

 _Al entrar a la casa, se podía ver que la había adornado una mujer, se veía en todo su esplendor como cuando el difunto Rey Armand pasaba ahí sus vacaciones navideñas._

 _-Mi querida Molly- abrazando a la ama de llaves._

 _-¡Mi Reina Gaia!-diciendo emocionada._

 _-Sabes que no soy la reina, después de casarme con Tomoe perdí los títulos._

 _-Para mí seguirá siendo la reina- viendo a las personas atrás de ella._

 _-Gusto verte de nuevo Molly- decía el hombre alto de cabellos entrecanos y de ojos oscuros._

 _-Un gusto verlo de nuevo señor Tomoe ¿y dónde está la más pequeña?-viendo correr a una jovencita que iba a abrazarla._

 _-¡Molly! Espero me tengas mi postre preferido- la joven tenía unos 18 años, de cabellera oscura como su madre y ojos oscuros como su padre, Hotaru._

 _-Lo tendrá mi señorita Hotaru- viendo como la joven corría hacia las habitaciones._

 _-Mi hermana no cambia verdad Molly- decía la princesa Lita, la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes._

 _-La pequeña seguirá siendo lo que es ¿Cómo está su alteza?_

 _-Yo muy bien Molly y mi marido también – viendo como Andrew llegaba detrás de ella- ¿y dónde están?_

 _-Su alteza fue por la princesa a la ciudad… se fueron hace horas._

 _-¿Y no han regresado? Me sorprende de mi hijo, difícilmente logro que salga de esta isla._

 _-Definitivamente hay gato encerrado en todo esto-curioseaba Lita-¿Tú no sabes nada?-dirigiéndose a Andrew._

 _-No mucho-diciendo nervioso-Será mejor que Darien les diga._

 _Toda la familia estaba intrigada por saber quién sería la joven que había logrado sacar al más testarudo de la familia de la cueva de donde el mismo decía no quería salir; estaban admirados con lo que había hecho con la casa, principalmente Gaia , los detalles de los adornos, el olor a canela y pastel y la delicia de los bocadillos._

 _-Pues más vale que no tarden porque muero de hambre- decía el hermano mayor de Darien, el Rey Mamoru, un joven más alto y de ojos almendrados, que era el mellizo de Darien._

 _-Deja de quejarte amor- decía una hermosa joven pelirroja y ojos rubí de nombre Kakyuu, escuchando como tocaban la puerta- ¿Tocan la puerta?- viendo a todos negar._

 _Cuando Molly abre la puerta se sorprende de ver al príncipe heredero del Reino de la ciudad de Cristal, el príncipe Haruka y a su familia._

 _-¡Sorpresa Molly!- abrazándola con efusividad._

 _-¿Tú que haces aquí?- preguntaba un feliz Mamoru._

 _-Visitando a los amigos- tomando de la mano a su esposa Michiru, una hermosa joven de ojos aguamarina._

 _Después de largas conversaciones, los recién casados aun no llegaban por lo que empezaban a sospechar los habían dejado abandonados en la isla Pegaso, cuando escuchan las aspas de un helicóptero acercarse._

 _-¡Ya están aquí!-decía Hotaru-viendo por la ventana._

* * *

 _Durante el camino a la isla, Serena no dejaba de pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en esa tienda, era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba, después de esa noche tan horrible que pasó; mientras se acercaban a la casa, al bajar del helicóptero sentía un nudo en el estómago que no se iba, se repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien. Darien sabía que estaba nerviosa por lo que tomó su mano, sintiendo de nuevo como la sangre le hervía, al estar cerca a la puerta simplemente ella se detuvo._

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-¿Qué tal si nos descubren? No quiero sentirme mal por eso... es mejor decir que fue una broma y listo._

 _-Eso no pasará-acariciando su mejilla y besándola primero dulce y después apasionadamente, cuando escuchan que alguien se aclara la garganta._

 _-Vaya, ahora sabemos por qué no llegaban, estaban algo ocupados._

 _Rápidamente ambos se separaron, para observar a toda la familia en la entrada de la casa sorprendidos de ver a Darien besar a una mujer de esa manera, principalmente Andrew que conocía a fondo la historia detrás de todo._

 _-Es un placer verlos de nuevo familia- abrazando a lo que Serena pensó era su madre- Les presento a Serena, mi esposa-escuchándose orgulloso._

 _Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la joven de piel nívea, cabellos rubios rizados sostenidos en una coleta alta y que llevaba un vestido algodón negro con rosas rojas y botines, pero lo que fascinó fueron sus ojos color del cielo._

 _-¡Me encantan tus ojos! Yo soy Hotaru la hermana menor de ese bruto que tienes por esposo._

 _-Es un placer-diciendo nerviosa-de hecho es un placer conocerlos a todos, Darien me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, pero no pensé que se parecieran tanto físicamente Rey Mamoru-haciendo una reverencia._

 _-Nada de Rey… sólo Mamoru, después de todo somos familia.- viendo a la joven sonreír- ¿ya podemos comer Molly?_

 _-¡Mamoru!-le gritaba Kakyuua._

 _-Comeremos en cuanto, dejemos las compras en nuestra habitación._

 _-¿Compras?-decía Lita._

 _-Parece que no se conformó con lo que traje y casi compra todo en la capital-viendo a los demás reír por la cara que puso Serena de disgusto- Le dije que no lo hiciera._

 _-Serena, mi hermano nunca ha hecho eso por ninguna mujer, considérate afortunada._

 _No sabiendo que contestar a eso, simplemente se metió a la casa, seguida de Darien y el resto de la familia; dirigiéndose a la cocina, para ver lo que Molly estaba preparando, empezaba a perder la respiración y a sentir mareos, después de todo no había comido desde muy temprano y eso no fue digamos un desayuno, más bien un refrigerio, estaba por sentarse en la silla cuando siente unos fuertes brazos sostenerla._

 _-¿Serena?-viéndola pálida._

 _-Estoy bien… no traigo nada en el estómago._

 _-¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!_

 _-Porque alguien sólo pensaba en verme desnuda en las tiendas-tapándose la boca, viendo como Molly hacia una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Te veías preciosa-susurrándole al oído_

 _-Pues a mi no me da risa-intentando darle una mordida a la manzana, cuando es detenida por Darien-¿No puedo comer?_

 _\- Molly, tu continua con la comida, nosotros iremos con la familia- tomándola de la mano para sacarla de la cocina._

 _-Pero... mi manzana-diciendo con un ligero puchero._

* * *

 _En el comedor, todos estaban sorprendidos con lo que estaba puesto en las mesas, había manjares deliciosos desde pollo, cerdo y más que no se podían describir, adornadas en una mesa cubierta por ramas de pino y canela que le daban al comedor un toque invernal. Probando las delicias que Serena y Molly habían preparado, todos experimentaban la misma sensación que tenía Darien cuando probaba sus platillos._

 _-¡Dios mío! Esto está delicioso- decía Lita, deleitándose con una pechuga rellena._

 _-Me alegra que les guste._

 _-¿Gustarnos?-decía Haruka- Por Dios, gustarnos es poco._

 _-Y eso que les falta el postre-decía Darien, viendo a su esposa ruborizarse._

 _De regreso en la cocina, Serena, terminaba de decorar el pastel de rosas, que tanto le había gustado al príncipe, esperando que a su familia también le gustara, cuando volvió al comedor, todos tomaban una taza de café esperando el tan ansiado postre; cuando lo probaron fue como si hubieran ido al cielo y regresado._

 _-Definitivamente… mi esposa y yo te vamos a secuestrar Serena._

 _-¡Haruka, la vas a asustar con esas cosas!_

 _-Les dije que estaba para morirse._

 _Largo rato y después de una plática amena, cada uno de los invitados se fue a sus habitaciones, Serena estaba nerviosa, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que iba a compartir su cama con él ¿acaso quería hacerlo? El sólo hecho de pensarlo, estaba provocando una ansiedad percibida por Darien._

 _-Tú sólo sígueme-entrando a la habitación._

 _Mientras Darien recorría el lugar, se acercó a una pared la cual se abrió de par en par revelando la habitación contigua._

 _-¿Cuartos secretos?_

 _-Esta es mi habitación._

 _La habitación era digna de un príncipe, aun cubierta con sus paredes blancas, la cama estaba en medio de ella, cubierta por un edredón y almohadones de seda oscura, los muebles modernos y las alfombras de estilo persa, le daban un toque exótico y místico a la vez._

 _-¿Podías entrar a mi habitación cuando quisieras?-viendo su cara de espanto reflejada en el espejo._

 _-Sólo cuando estabas inconsciente… por tus heridas-aclarándose la garganta._

 _-Si claro... y yo soy una princesa perdida-recorriéndola paso a paso- Es la única habitación en la que no me atreví a entrar._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-No quería faltar a su privacidad-viendo cómo se acerca a ella._

 _-No tengo nada que ocultar-acariciando su mejilla- Ni siquiera puedo ocultar cuanto te deseo Serena._

 _No sabiendo que contestar, intenta alejarse de él, cuando la sostiene por la cintura, la pega a la pared y comienza a besarla, primero son besos, dulces y suaves, pero después estos se van convirtiendo en apasionados y deseosos de algo más que sólo el tocar esos labios rosados; cuando empieza a subirle el vestido para acariciarla, percibe que ella se detiene y ve en ella el miedo reflejado en sus ojos._

 _-Por favor para Darien- bajándose el vestido._

 _-No voy a obligarte Serena, cuando desees estar conmigo será porque tú lo decidas._

 _-Pues en ese entonces, esperará demasiado- dirigiéndose al baño de su habitación._

 _Dentro del baño Serena no dejaba de ver sus labios hinchados por los besos de Darien, tampoco podía dejar de sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura; sacándose esa idea de la cabeza se colocó una pijama de seda negra y se fue a dormir. A mitad de la noche, se despierta bañada en sudor, había tenido esa pesadilla de nuevo._

 _-¿Otra vez? Ya perdí la cuenta en esta semana-saliendo de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina._

 _Darien que la había escuchado gritar, se levanta para saber que le sucede, cuando no la ve, se dirige a la cocina, su lugar favorito y la ve sentada en la barra con la mirada perdida y llorando silenciosamente._

 _-¿Qué pasa?-viendo cómo se sobresalta y se limpia las lágrimas._

 _-Nada, es que no podía dormir._

 _-No mientas, te he escuchado quejarte y además gritar- levantando su barbilla- ¿Qué sucede?_

 _-No es nada._

 _-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?_

 _-Es que… tengo… lo siento no puedo decírtelo-intentando salir de la cocina._

 _-¿Qué te hicieron?-viendo como ella abría los ojos de par en par._

 _-¿Por qué lo dice?_

 _\- Porque gritabas que te dejara en paz... ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¿Es eso?-viendo como las lágrimas regresaban a su rostro._

 _-Por favor, no me pregunte alteza._

* * *

 _En su habitación, Darien caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando en las cosas que Serena tuvo que pasar la mayor parte de su vida, si alguien se había atrevido a obligarla él se encargaría hacerselo pagar con creces._

 _-Nadie tiene derecho a obligar a una mujer a hacer algo que no quiere-mirando la pared que comunicaba a la habitación de su desconocida esposa._


	10. Atentado

_**Capítulo 10**_

 _-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar-decía Andrew._

 _-¿De qué deseas hablar?-tomándose una copa de cognac en el estudio._

 _-¿Me quieres explicar cual es tu plan? ¿ Que le has hecho a esa joven?-diciendo molesto-¿Ya te olvidaste de Rei?_

 _-¡Claro que no!-diciendo enojado-Simplemente es un trato que Serena y yo tenemos... tal vez sea la única forma de encontrar a Rei._

 _-Y yo soy el idiota... Darien estas jugando con fuego y eso hasta para ti es peligroso ¿Te gusta esa joven?-viendo como su amigo de toda la vida miraba hacia la ventana._

 _-No te negaré que ella es un reto... me gusta, quiero hacerla mía es todo._

 _-Ella no es como las demás Darien... sólo recuerda el motivo del porqué está aquí-suspirando-Si llegas a lastimarla, nadie de tu familia te lo perdonará y lo sabes._

 _-Deja de preocuparte por mi._

* * *

 _En una mansión a las afueras de Jubban, una desesperada mujer seguía sin conocer el paradero de las jóvenes._

 _-¡Esto no es posible! Ha estas alturas hubiera esperado que se reunieran con Luna y Artemis._

 _-Descuida mi querida Neherenia-decía un joven de blancos cabellos-Las encontraremos y cuando lo hagas, podrás hacer con ellas lo que deseas._

 _-El tener a su madre prisionera durante tanto tiempo, no sirvió de nada-mirando una vieja fotografía-A una de sus hijas la quise como mía por el parecido a él... a la otra la odié por parecerse a ella._

 _-Eso fue mas que obvio... fuiste capaz de vendérmela una noche y creeme mi querida Neherenia deseo repetirlo una vez mas._

 _-Si la encuentras será toda tuya... ella no me interesa en lo mas mínimo-viendo como el sujeto de blancos cabellos se retiraba._

* * *

 _Al pasar las semanas, Serena podía notar a Darien frío y distante con ella, cosa que notaron los invitados en la casa, por lo que su madre, lo aborda en el estudio._

 _-¿Hijo podemos hablar?_

 _-Claro madre._

 _-¿Sucedió algo entre Serena y tú?-diciendo preocupada-Están muy raros desde hace dos semanas._

 _-No madre-tragando saliva-No ha pasado nada._

 _-Entonces me crees una tonta ¿verdad?-viendo como su hijo, suspira y se rasca la cabeza._

 _-Lo siento madre, creo que sólo a ti te debo la verdad._

 _-¿De que hablas?_

 _-Serena y yo estamos casados porque... porque yo la obligué._

 _-¿Tú que?-levantándose furiosa- ¡Darien Endymion!_

 _-Déjame explicarte._

 _-Deberás tener una muy buena explicación, de lo contrario esa joven se viene conmigo ¿lo entendiste?-viendo como su hijo afirmaba._

 _Jamás había visto a su madre tan furiosa, ni siquiera cuando Mamoru y él se habían ido de excursión por las cuevas de Ilusión; sentándose a su lado empieza su historia contándole sobre la familia Dark Moon y lo que le hicieron a Serena, mientras escuchaba, Gaia no creía que pudieran lastimar a esa joven preguntándose ¿que clase de personas eran? Y agradecida de que su hijo no se hubiera casado con la otra joven._

 _-¿Y Serena, que figura tiene en todo esto?_

 _-Es un trato que ella y yo tenemos._

 _-¿Un trato? ¿Y esa joven aceptó?_

 _-No del todo._

 _-¡Darien!_

 _-Aunque no lo creas quiero buscar a sus familiares mas cercanos para que esté con ellos, no quiero verla herida-sintiendo escalofríos._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No tiene mas famlia?_

 _-Eso es lo mas extraño madre... no hay registro alguno de ella, no hay datos de ella o su familia desde antes de que llegara con esa mujer._

 _-¿Y por eso la rechazas? Por el tiempo que llevo aquí, se ha ganado a cada uno de los que viven en esta isla, además me enteré de lo que hizo por los niños del orfanato._

 _-Es extraordinaria madre-viendo como su hijo sonreía como nunca lo había visto, sospechando que tal vez, empezara a querer a su esposa de mentira._

 _-¿Has intentado algo mas con ella?_

 _-No te lo niego... pero ella simplemente me aleja, la deseo madre y no es como el deseo que he sentido por otras mujeres-suspirando-con ella... es diferente._

 _-¿Amor?_

 _-No es amor... desde Beryl, sabes que eso no va conmigo._

 _-¿Qué sentirías si algo le pasara?-viendo como su hijo palidecía ante la pregunta, corroborando su sospecha._

* * *

 _Cabalgando junto con Lita, se sentía libre, ella le caía bien, al igual que el resto de la familia de Darien. Se preguntaba si así se sentiría tener una familia que la quisiera, ya que con Neherenia y Rei no lo había sentido y no porque no quisiera, sino porque no lo tenía permitido._

 _-Cabalgas muy bien Serena._

 _-Gracias Lita-acariciando a la yegua de crines azabaches- Creo que necesitaba salir de casa un rato._

 _-Si todos notamos lo tenso del ambiente entre mi hermano y tú-viendo como su cuñada abría los ojos- ¿Nuestra presencia les incomóda para que ustedes estén solos?_

 _-No, no es eso... ni siquiera hemos-callándose de repente._

 _-Mi hermano y tú ¿no han estado juntos? Con razón está enojado-riéndose-Tiene la libido frustrada._

 _-Es que yo...simplemente no puedo-bajándose del caballo._

 _-¿Por qué?-viendo como su cuñada pierde su mirada entre las aguas cristalinas de la laguna, dándole a sus ojos de cielo un brillo que no había visto antes._

 _-Porque no quiero que me rechace, cuando sepa lo que me pasó._

 _-¿A que te refieres?-imaginándose lo peor-¿Te hicieron algo?-diciendo esto último con espanto, viendola desviar la mirada otra vez.-Por Dios, Serena._

 _-Por favor, no le digas a nadie-limpiándose las lágrimas-será mejor que nos vayamos, porque sino Molly vendrá por nosotros a jalarnos las orejas._

 _-Serena, debes decirle a Darien... él entendería tus razones, podría ayudarte._

 _-Me ha ayudado mas de lo que crees._

 _-Mi hermano es un bruto, pero él también tiene un pasado que le ha dolido mucho, pero te digo una cosa... no lo había visto tan feliz y tú eres la responsable de eso-viendo como la rubia le daba una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _-Mejor vámonos Lita-mirando a los alrededores._

* * *

 _Mirando la escena desde el otro extremo del lago, días después de su conversación con Neherenia, Diamante no podía creer su suerte, su mujer estaba en la Isla Pegaso y nada mas y nada menos que codeándose con la familia real._

 _-Te encontré mi princesa de la Luna...Rubeus._

 _-¿Si señor?_

 _-Dispara a esos caballos... quiero a esa joven rubia._

 _-Usted digame cuando-preparando el arma._

 _Subiendose a los caballos, escuchan ruidos extraños provenientes del otro extremo de la laguna, haciendo que los caballos corrieran de prisa por si era algo que pudiera hacerles daño, galopando con los caballos, Serena tenía una extraña sensación, cuando iba a decirle algo a Lita, escucha unos disparos provenientes detrás de ellas, provocando que el caballo de la castaña se asustara y la tirara en el camino dejándola sola e inconsciente._

 _-¡Lita!-bajandose del caballo, para subirla e irse lo mas rápido de ahí-¡Vamos tenemos que correr!-subiéndola con dificultad, sintiendo miedo por las dos, ya estando arriba del caballo, corre lo mas rápido posible, escuchando otro disparo, ahor mucho mas cerca._

 _Darien que no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta de su madre, esperaba la llegada de su hermana y esposa de su paseo a caballo cuando creyó escuchar disparos por el area de la laguna, cuando empieza a correr por el camino, se detiene al ver el caballo de Lita sin jinete y sin rastro de las jóvenes._

 _-¡Kelvin!-gritando desesperado, cuando voltea de nuevo por el camino y ve a Serena con una Lita inconsciente-¿Qué pasó?-bajando a su hermana del caballo._

 _-El caballo se asustó cuando escuchamos los disparos-viendo a Andrew haciendo una llamada._

 _-¿Tú estas bien?-tocándola por todos lados y viéndola afirmar-Si no tengo nada._

 _Inmediatamente, se dirigen al helicoptero para irse al hospital, dentro de la cabina estaba muy nerviosa, su cuñada aun no reaccionaba y Darien parecía furioso ¿la culparía del accidente de su hermana? Al llegar al hospital , los estaban esperando pra atender de inmediato a la joven princesa, dejándolos solos en la sala de espera. Tiempo después, aparece el doctor._

 _-¿Cómo está mi esposa?_

 _-Afortunadamente, los dos están muy bien y fuera de peligro... la princesa a reaccionado bien y a preguntado por usted-viendo a Serena._

 _-¿Por mi?_

 _-Doctor ¿que quiso decir con los dos?-preguntaba un angustiado Andrew._

 _-Pensé que sabía que la princesa está embarazada-viendo como Andrew palidecía-Tiene casi cuatro meses._

 _-¡Felicidades!_

* * *

 _En un hotel de la capital, Diamante sonríe irónicamente, desde que esa joven tenía dieciseis la quizo para él, Neherenia la había buscado por meses y quien diría que él la encontró tan rápido, definitivamente era el destino._

 _-Ya se dónde estas... mi princesa de la Luna-brindando con una copa de vino._

 _-¿Le dirá a la señora Neherenia?_

 _-Aun no... quiero disfrutar esto yo solo, por el momento._

 _-Como usted diga._

* * *

 _En el estudio Darien sabía que esos disparos no eran balas perdidas, querían lastimar a su hermana o tal vez a Serena ¿acaso Neherenia la había encontrado? Subiendo a la habitación de la joven, viendo como esta se cura una herida en el brazo._

 _-¿Estas herida? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?-dirigiéndose al baño por un botiquín._

 _-Creo que no me di cuenta... estaba preocupada por tu hermana-limpiándose con una solución._

 _-Debí hacer que te revisaran en el hospital-tocando el brazo de Serena, viendo como ella tensaba su cuerpo-Sólo curaré tu herida._

 _-El que tu hermana haya salido herida fue mi culpa... lo siento._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?-vendando su brazo._

 _-Te parecerá extraño, pero sentía que nos estaban vigilando._

 _-¿Segura?-viendo la afirmación en los ojos de la joven._


	11. Cuidando al príncipe

_**Capítulo 11**_

 _Después de varios días, Lita por fin regresaba a la isla, su esposo no reparaba en consentirla al igual que el resto de la familia._

 _-Por eso no había dicho nada... para evitar que fueran tan melosos._

 _-No te quejes Lita-decía una encantada Serena- después desearás que te consintamos en lugar de a tu bebé-cuando Darien escuchó eso, sintió algo extraño en su corazón ¿acaso se quedaría?_

 _Darien que no dejaba de ver a Serena, veia lo sonriente que estaba, en como procuraba a su hermana y al resto de su familia, de alguna manera envidiaba a Andrew, porque se imaginó a Serena teniendo a su hijo, cuando pensó eso, sintió como un balde de agua fría ¿desde cuando deseaba tener hijos?_

 _-¿Darien?_

 _-¿Qué?-regresando de sus pensamientos-¿Decías algo?_

 _-Ya es hora de cenar-tomando su mano para ir al comedor, sintiéndola mas caliente que de costumbre-¿Estas bien?-viendo como se toca la frente sudorosa._

 _-Si, porqué lo preguntas._

 _-Por nada-decía una preocupada Serena._

 _Cuando terminaron la cena, como de costumbre cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones, Serena le había dicho a Darien que enseguida subía, que sólo iría por unas cosas a la cocina y que quería hablar con él._

 _-¿Sobre que?_

 _-Es algo importante._

 _Subiendo las escaleras, Darien empezaba a sentirse extraño, estaba caliente y mareado, se había sentido así desde temprano, pero no quiso decir nada para no preocupar a nadie, además de que él nunca se enferma. En la cocina, Serena daba vueltas de un lado a otro, nerviosa pues no sabía como empezar lo que le iba a decir, así que armandose de valor, simplemente se dirigió a su habitación viendolo tumbado en la cama y con la respiración entrecortada._

 _-¿Darien, estas bien?-tocando su frente ardiente-¡Estas ardiendo!- corriendo al baño para traer unas compresas frías, debía meterlo a la regadera para bajarle la fiebre-Si me hubieras hecho caso de tomarte la medicina-diciendo con dificultad pues lo estaba jalando para meterlo al baño-No estuviera arrastrándote al baño._

 _En sus sueños, sentía como alguien lo jalaba desde un lugar extremo, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado sumido en una profundidad de la cual no podía salir, además como si eso lo golpeara en la cabeza con algo frío y parecía no tomarle importancia. A Serena cada vez se le dificultaba más cargar a Darien pues era más pesado de lo que imaginó, abriendo la llave, el pelinegro siente como le cae el agua fría por todo el cuerpo, pero aun así no podía despertar, escuchaba la voz de la rubia a lo lejos, pero nada mas._

 _-Serena-diciendo adormilado-Eres una bruja._

 _-Ahora mismo si quisiera serlo... para no tener que cargarte a la tina-diciendo con dificultad._

 _Al verlo recostado en la tina sabía que tarde temprano debía quitarle la ropa de lo contrario sufriría una pulmonía, respirando profundamente empieza por quitarle la camisa y después los pantalones y la ropa interior, tratando de no mirar._

 _-Esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que pensé-viendo el abdomen trabajado, duro y fuerte, sus brazos y piernas que parecían de revista, se preguntaba a que hora hacía ejercicio pues nunca lo había visto._

 _Mientras Darien estaba en la tina, Serena fue por las medicinas que estaban en su tocador y le hizo tomar una mas inconsciente que nada, le acariciaba las mejillas, pasando por sus labios y sus ojos, deseaba tanto besarlo._

 _-¡Pero que estas pensando Serena... está enfermo!-moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro._

 _Horas después parecía que su fiebre había cedido considerablemente por lo que lo saca de la tina, lo seca y le coloca la ropa interior evitando verlo y unos pantalones, como pudo lo llevó de nuevo a la cama y le coloca una compresa fría en la frente, aprovechando el momento para irse a cambiar la ropa mojada poniendose una pijama en tono verde olivo._

 _-Sólo espero no volverlo a meter a la tina-dando un largo suspiro-¿Darien?-picandole la mejilla-Está profundamente dormido-dando un bostezo._

 _Acercándose el pequeño sillón de piel para poder estar mas cerca de él, se cubre con una cobija haciendose un ovillo, le toma la mano y se queda profundamente dormida._

 _A la mañana siguiente Lita toca a la puerta de la habitación de Serena, sin recibir respuesta por lo que entra y ve la cama vacía, inmediatamente ve la puerta que comunica a la habitación de su hermano abierta y se sorprende de ver a la rubia acurrucada en el sillón, tomando la mano del bruto de su hermano, al parecer este había caído en las garras del resfriado y ella lo cuidó toda la noche._

 _Viendo esa imagen, simplemente sale del lugar y se dirige a la cocina para decirle a Molly que no los molestara pues habían pasado mala noche con el resfriado de Darien, por lo que inmediatamente empieza a preparar un caldo de pollo para llevarselos cuando despierten._

 _-Pobre de mi muchacho._

 _-¿De tu muchacho? No quisiera ni saber lo que hizo la pobre de Serena con él-recordando que su hermano llevaba las pijamas._

* * *

 _Sintiendo una calidez en sus manos, se despierta poco a poco sintiendo una toalla en la frente y con la garganta reseca, viendo a su lado a Serena hecha un ovillo en el sillón tomada de su mano ¿se había quedado a cuidarlo toda la noche? Cuando se levanta de la cama, ve que trae las pijamas y ademas ropa interior diferente ¿lo habría desnudado ella?_

 _-Mi pequeña bruja-acariciando su mejilla y escuchándola respirar profundamente-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste despierta velando mi sueño?_

 _Lentamente la toma entre sus brazos y se la lleva a la cama, recostándose a su lado y acercando su cuerpo para abrazarla, sintiendo el corazón de ella latir pausado simplemente cierra los ojos y se vuelve a quedar dormido, oliendo el dulce perfume de jazmín de su esposa._

 _-Descansa mi pequeño conejo._

 _Era la primera vez en semanas que Serena no había tenido esa pesadilla que le recordaba esa noche, se sentía segura y protegida, tanto que tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, asi que sin mas remedio lo hace sólo para descubrir que estaba en la cama con Darien a su lado._

 _-¿Darien? ¿Cómo llegué a tu cama?-diciendo sorprendida y tocando su frente-Ya no tienes fiebre._

 _-Todo gracias a ti-diciendo con los ojos cerrados, cosa que asustó a Serena por lo que intenta separarse de su abrazo no teniendo éxito._

 _-Iré con Molly para traerte algo de desayunar-levantándose rápidamente de la cama._

 _-Una pregunta... ¿Tú me quitaste la ropa?-viendo como se queda inmóvil en el marco de la puerta._

 _-No...no podías quedarte con la ropa-tragando saliva con dificultad-...mojada, te habría dado después una pulmonía y sería peor-viendo como se levanta para acercase a ella-¡No vi nada te lo juro!-cerrando los ojos fuertemente._

 _-¿Segura?-viéndola ruborizarse-Pequeña bruja mentirosa-acorralándola._

 _Serena estaba muy nerviosa, estaba arrinconada en la pared y no sabía que hacer, los ojos de Darien la tenían idiotizada, quería hablar pero algo se lo impedía,empezaba a recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo fuerte y musculoso del príncipe , algo que no pasó desapercibido por él._

 _-¿Te gusta lo que vez?-acariciando su mejilla viendo como ella evita mirarlo-Eres tan hermosa... deseo tanto besarte ¿sabes lo que soñaba?_

 _-¿Qué cosa?-diciendo nerviosa._

 _-Besarte en cada rincón de ese cuerpo tuyo-diciendole al oído, estremeciendola por completo._

 _-Tal vez todavía tienes fiebre-tocando su frente-Mejor descansa._

 _-¿Puedo besarte?-viéndola a esos ojos azul cielo, acercándose a ella para tomar sus labios._

 _Los besos de Darien empezaban a ser una droga para ella, sentía sus piernas flaquear, pero gracias al abrazo de él no se desmayaba, para profundizar el beso lo toma del cuello exigiendole todavía mas, sus fibras nerviosas empezaban a arder como si un fuego interminable la estuviera quemando por dentro. Darien recorría la espalda de Serena con sus manos, las cicatrices apenas perceptibles de su espalda eran como heridas que tenía que curar con sus besos, sentía la excitación de su cuerpo, pegándose a ella para que la sintiera ¿que le estaba haciendo esa bruja? ¿el deseo que sentía por ella se apagaría cuando la hiciera suya? ¿la dejaría ir después de terminar el trato? Tomándola entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla la coloca en la cama y empieza a besarle el cuello a mordisquearle la oreja y bajarle uno de los tirantes de su pijama._

 _-Darien-decía con la respiración entrecortada._

 _-Déjame darte el placer que necesitas Serena-tomando sus labios de nuevo; cuando comienza a desnudarla puede sentir como su esposa se detiene abruptamente-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Debe ser...Molly-subiéndose el camisón y dirigiéndose a la puerta._

 _-No pudo ser mas inoportuna-metiendose a la regadera para tomar un baño de agua helada-Esa bruja me va a volver loco._

 _Después de tomar el refrigerio de Darien y colocarlo en la pequeña mesa que tenía en su habitación, Serena escucha el correr del agua, sabiendo que en esa ocasión no iba a pasar nada._

 _-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?_

* * *

 _En otra parte de la casa, Haruka no dejaba de pensar en la mirada que tenía la esposa de Darien, era la misma que su difunta madre, era hermosa en verdad tanto como lo fue su madre, la Reina Selene ¿sería posible que ella sea su hermana perdida?_

 _-¿En que piensas Haruka?-preguntaba Michiru._

 _-En la esposa de Darien._

 _-Mas bien pensando que el lugar que está tomando Serena, debería ser el de tu hermana ¿no es cierto?._

 _-No te lo niego, él junto con Andrew es uno de mis mejores amigos... siempre tuve la esperanza de que de verdad Darien y Serenity terminaran juntos._

 _-Darien parece feliz._

 _-Lo sé, vi su rostro cuando creyó que ella estaba herida-suspirando-La quiere, pero..._

 _-Se que encontraremos a tu princesa-besándolo efusivamente._


	12. La bestia

_**Capítulo 12**_

 _Después de algunos días, aun no había pasado nada entre ellos y eso frustraba a Darien, aunque debía fingir ante los demás, pues a pesar de todo deseaba a su esposa ahora más que nunca. Lita y Andrew notaban la frustración de su hermano y amigo, pero no decían nada, pues sabían que tarde o temprano él admitiría que amaba a su esposa._

 _-¿Crees que lo admita?_

 _-Mi hermano es un bruto que no se da cuenta que tiene al amor de su vida frente a él... aunque he de confesarte que estoy molesta por como pasaron las cosas en la boda._

 _-Y en parte es mi culpa por haberlo permitido._

 _-El destino es caprichoso-soriendo-Serena es el amor de Darien, estoy segura de eso._

* * *

 _Darien desde hace unos días notaba como Haruka miraba a su esposa con cierto recelo, tal vez porque hubiera deseado que su hermana Serenity se casara con él, además sabía que las miradas de su amigo incomodaban a Serena de sobremanera._

 _-¿Puedo hablar contigo Haruka?_

 _-Si claro, vamos a tu estudio._

 _En el estudio, Darien se sienta tras el escritorio y mirando detenidamente a su amigo, le pregunta que es lo que le sucede con su esposa._

 _-Por qué lo dices-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Algo te incomoda de mi esposa y quiero saber que es... si es por el compromiso que tenía con tu hermana..._

 _-Serena es mi hermana Darien-viendo como su amigo abría los ojos y soltaba la carcajada._

 _-Se que deseas mas que nadie encontrarla... pero ella no es Serenity._

 _-Yo se lo que te digo... tu sabes que Serenity tenía... tiene la misma condición genética que tu esposa, la marca de la estrella en los ojos, además de que tiene la misma edad y..._

 _-Cierto, pero Serena no es Serenity... llegó con la familia que la crió cuando tenía cinco años, tu hermana desapareció cuando tenía dos ¿Cómo explicas eso?_

 _-Solamente hay una forma de comprobarlo-viendo la cara de su amigo- ¿tiene la marca de la Luna?-viendo a Darien negar-Entonces sólo queda la prueba de ADN._

 _-¡No pienso someter a mi esposa a exámenes médicos sólo porque quieres comprobar una tontería!- golpeando el escritorio._

 _-¡Ella es Serenity!_

 _-No lo soy alteza-viendo a la joven en la entrada del estudio con una bandeja de té y refrigerios-Pero si usted lo cree, no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerme ese examen para que usted esté tranquilo._

 _-No es necesario que lo hagas Serena-le decía Darien con voz furiosa._

 _Dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa que estaba a su lado, se acerca a su esposo y le acaricia la mejilla, como para indicarle que todo estaba bien. Haruka viendo la escena, definitivamente creía ella era su hermana pues su madre tenía el mismo gesto con su padre._

 _-Le repito, por mi no hay problema de hacerme ese examen... pero le aseguro no soy su hermana._

 _-Eso lo comprobaremos-saliendo del estudio._

 _-De verdad no necesitas hacerlo-acariciando su mejilla y tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a él y besar su cuello-Sabes a rosas-escuchándola reír._

 _-Tu hermana me pidió hacerle el pastel de rosas para llevarselo a sus amigas._

 _-Creo que deberás tener cuidado con los pedidos de Hotaru-escuchandola reir todavía mas, algo que le fascinaba hacer._

 _Mirándola detenidamente, su esposa era hermosa, no sólo por dentro sino también por fuera, el olor a rosas y jazmín le llenaba las fosas nasales a tal punto de que deseaba poseerla ahí mismo, la sienta sobre sus piernas y comienza a besarla, algo que derretía a la joven._

 _-Alguien puede entrar-tocando su cabello._

 _-Que entren, no me importa... te deseo Serena-tomando sus labios y acercándola mas a él, quería meterla en su piel, ser parte de ella, su esposa estaba importándole mas de lo que admitía y eso era caer en terreno peligroso-Creo que el destino es algo extraño._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Me estas importando mas de lo que pensé-comenzando a levantarle la blusa, cuando escucha alguien carraspear- No de nuevo-susurrándole al oído y viéndola ruborizarse._

* * *

 _Pasando las fiestas navideñas y después de despedir a su familia, Darien por fin estaría solo con ella, no dejaba de desearla y si tomaba una ducha fría más, ahora si terminaría con una pulmonía. Serena tenía que hablar con él, debía decirle acerca de Rei y de su pasado si deseaba tener con ella un futuro._

 _-¿Puedo pasar?_

 _-¿Qué sucede?-viendo que estaba muy nerviosa, ¿acaso venía a decirle que se iba?, porque si era eso no la dejaría ir tan fácil._

 _-Necesito hablar contigo de Rei-viendo como apretaba la mandíbula- Quiero hablar con ella._

 _-¿Has sabido donde está todo este tiempo?-apretando los puños, Serena era igual a todas las mujeres que conocía- ¡Todo esto fue un plan para engañarme y que yo cayera a tus pies!- tomándola por los hombros._

 _-¡Claro que no!-diciendo molesta- ¿Acaso crees que me dejé golpear de esa manera porque era parte de nuestro plan?_

 _-Se me empieza a cruzar por la cabeza-sintiendo el golpe de una bofetada._

 _-¡Eres una bestia! ¿Sabes porque no te dije nada? porque irías por ella y le harías daño ¿Crees que lo hubiera permitido? Tal vez seas amable con tu familia por temor a lo que piensen de ti y seas amable conmigo para meterme a tu cama... pero no voy a permitir que lastimes a Rei... lo que tienes herido es tu orgullo._

 _-¡Iba a casarse conmigo amando a otro!- sintiendo más furia- ¿Qué clase de mujeres son ustedes?_

 _-¡No voy a permitir que me insultes!- señalándolo con el dedo-¡Eres peor de lo que pensé! Creí que podría tener un motivo para quedarme pero ya vi que no...yo me largo de aquí._

 _-Vas a saber lo que es ser una bestia Serena- tomándola de las muñecas para tirarla al suelo y empezar a quitarle la ropa a jalones._

 _-¡Por favor Darien, no!- empezando a llorar y a revivir esa terrible noche- ¡No quiero que me hagas daño por favor!- gritándole._

 _-¡Y el daño que ustedes me provocaron!-besándola con furia- ¡Tú también eres como ella, como Beryl!._

 _-¡Por favor… no quiero esto otra vez!-cerrando los ojos._

 _-¿Otra vez?-levantándose abruptamente-¿Quién te hizo daño? ¿Te vio...?-ni siquiera pudo terminar la palabra._

 _-!Ni siquiera puedes decirlo-diciendo con furia y nerviosismo, levantándose del suelo-si lo hicieron...cuando tenía dieciseis, me vendieron por una noche!-llorando-¡Y tú eres como ese hombre!_

 _Impactado por lo que estaba escuchando; alguien se había atrevido a hacerle daño de la misma manera en que él estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero este si había llegado a… no podía repetirlo. La habían maltratado, golpeado y abusado de ella ¿Qué más había sufrido ella?_

* * *

 _Molly que había escuchado gritar a Serena, se acerca al estudio asustada, pero la puerta estaba cerrada por lo que le pide a Kelvin la abra inmediatamente, pues la joven no dejaba de gritar, que así no, que no quería la lastimara; cuando entró vio a su muchacho y a su esposa con la ropa desgarrada hecha un mar de lágrimas._

 _-¡Darien Endymion!- viendo como su muchacho se aleja._

 _Molly toma a Serena entre sus brazos, para verla desmayarse, siendo ayudada por Kelvin ya que no dejó que Darien se acercara a ella, quien sabe que le había hecho para que ella lo viera con miedo._

 _-¡Eso no fue lo que tu madre y yo te enseñamos… ella no se merece eso y más vale que no le hayas hecho nada porque_ _si es así yo misma te saco de esta casa jovencito!_

 _-Voy con ella._

 _-¡De ninguna manera!-deteniéndolo-Esperarás a que ella acepte verte._

* * *

 _Despertando abruptamente, tenía la pijama puesta, recordando lo que había pasado más temprano, simplemente corrió al baño para vomitar y llorar con angustia y ansiedad. Darien iba a obligarla a ser suya y eso empezó a destruir su corazón, pues la miró ahora con lo que mas detestaba cuando la gente se enteraba... compasión ¿acaso no tenía derecho a confiar en los hombres? ¿viviría toda la vida asustada por el pasado?_

 _-No puedo hacer esto-llorando hecha un ovillo._

* * *

 _En el estudio, Darien estaba tomando su tercera copa de cognac ¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? ¿Acaso iba a violarla? ¿Era como ese sujeto que la compró y le hizo daño? Enojado consigo mismo arroja el vaso hacia la estantería de libros y todo lo que estaba a su paso, iría a su habitación y le pediría disculpas, no sabía porque lo había hecho y estaba muy arrepentido, no quería que ella lo odiara, ese sería un golpe duro y sentiría un vacío que no quería, que ella llenaba._

 _-¡Eres una bestia Darien!-subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de la rubia_

 _Tocando a la puerta y viendo que no había respuesta se va a su habitación y entra por la puerta comunicante escuchándola llorar en el cuarto de baño, por lo que entra inmediatamente y la ve en una esquina con la cara sobre sus rodillas abrazándolas, parecía una niña pequeña frágil y débil que necesitaba protección._

 _-Serena-viendo como ella tensaba su cuerpo._

 _-¡Vete, ya no quiero mas daño!-soltándose a llorar-¡Por favor déjame ir, no quiero estar aquí!-suplicante._

 _-Tienes razón soy una bestia-viendo en los ojos de su esposa el miedo y angustia, una que él había provocado- Deberías de golpearme hasta que te canses o hasta que me mates, si con eso hago que me perdones, por lo que estuve a punto de hacer._

 _-Déjame sola… por favor… no quería pasar por esto de nuevo y tú hiciste que reviviera mi peor pesadilla-limpiándose las lágrimas._

 _-¡Yo no quiero ser ese hombre de tus pesadillas!-apretando los puños._

 _-Ya no quiero hablar de esto._

 _-Tenemos que hablar de esto Serena- tomándola por los hombros- Quiero que confíes en mí._

 _-No me pidas eso ahora... por favor-desviando la mirada, como si sus brazos la lastimaran._


	13. Curando al conejo

_Capítulo 13_

En Londres, Darien no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro en su oficina, Andrew que lo veía intentaba calmarlo sin éxito.

-¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme?! ¿Tienes idea de lo que estuve a punto de hacerle?

-Pero no lo hiciste… lo que estuviste a punto de hacer estuvo pésimo, si yo hubiera estado ahí yo mismo te hubiera golpeado.

-Todo por Rei-golpeando el escritorio- ¿Qué hago Andrew? Me niego a perderla.

-Te has enamorado-apoyando su mano en la espalda de su amigo.

-Y ahora ella me tiene miedo… me interesa más que nada saber quién fue ese desgraciado.

-¿Y de que te serviría saberlo? ¿Lo matarías? ¿Crees que así ella te deje de temer?-tomándolo por los hombros- Enamórala, has que te ame y te deje de tener miedo.

Cuando Andrew se fue, no dejaba de pensar en Serena, tal vez no fue lo que quería como esposa, pero se había convertido en parte imprescindible de su vida, la amaba más que otra cosa, cuando la sintió perdida supo que Rei no era más que un capricho… supo que Serena Tsukino era su destino.

* * *

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Darien?

-Se fue a Londres hace unas semanas así que no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo van las cosas.

-¿Por qué no me dices que pasa?-viéndose preocupada por la pantalla de la computadora- ¿Lo sabe?

-Es una de las razones por las cuales se fue-suspirando.

-¿Cuál es la otra?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso Lita… pero lo nuestro no va a funcionar, no está funcionando y no quiero tener esperanzas… debo ser realista.

-¿A dónde irás? ¿Regresarás a Jubban?

-Ahí no volvería nunca.

* * *

Acercándose el día de los enamorados, Serena estaba intentando salir adelante, Lita le había conseguido el teléfono de una excelente psicóloga para que le ayudara con su trauma, ya llevaba cerca de un mes de proceso y empezaba a sentirse mejor.

-¿Has hablado con tu esposo Serena?-decía la Dra. Setsuna Meioh viendo como la joven rubia miraba a través de la ventana.

-Sólo sé que está en Londres por un asunto de trabajo.

-Revivir el evento es doloroso, pero no puedes permitirte encerrarte en una burbuja por miedo Serena.

-Eso lo sé… pero es que hace unos días recibí una nota anónima de ese sujeto… después de tantos años aparece en mi vida… ni siquiera sé quién es.

-Debes tener cuidado ¿no crees que decirle a Darien es lo mejor?

-No quiero ponerlo en peligro… ni a él o a su familia.

-Serena-poniéndose seria-Ellos también son tu familia-viendo como la rubia hacia una media sonrisa.

* * *

 _Semanas después, Darien había regresado a la isla Pegaso, viendo a Serena cabalgando ve como se detiene de repente al tenerlo frente a ella, podía ver su cuerpo tenso._

 _-Hola Serena._

 _-Es bueno tenerlo de regreso alteza._

 _-Dejaste de llamarme por mi nombre._

 _-Eso sólo sería mientras su familia estuviera aquí-bajándose del caballo- Ahora que ha llegado puedo irme._

 _-¿Irte?-sintiendo un balde de agua fría._

 _-Porque es lo mejor-pensando en la nota que había recibido esa mañana._

 _-Si deseas irte hazlo, pero permíteme enmendar mi falta, no podré estar tranquilo hasta hacerlo._

 _-Alteza yo…-viendo como el príncipe se pone de rodillas-No haga eso por favor… me quedaré siempre y cuando usted deje de hacer esas tonterías._

 _-Lo haré si vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre._

 _Tiempo después Serena empezaba a verlo de nuevo a los ojos, con ese mismo brillo al que tan acostumbrado estaba, todavía no dejaba que la tocara, pero por alguna razón quería verla feliz algo de lo cual nunca se había preocupado con sus anteriores conquistas._

 _-¿A dónde deseas ir?_

 _-Quisiera ir a mi lugar favorito._

 _-¿La librería?-viéndola afirmar-¿No hay suficientes libros en casa?_

 _-Ya los leí todos-viendo como Darien abría la boca-Pienso romper tu marca de lector empedernido y llevo 2 más que tú-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿En serio? Ya veremos-tomándola de la mano para llevarla-No pienso perder mi récord._

 _-¿Es una competencia?-entrando a la tienda-Te aseguro que para el cumpleaños de Hotaru habré leído mas libros que tú._

 _Darien al escuchar eso, sintió darle un vuelco a su corazón, para ese día faltaba unas semanas, ¿eso quería decir que el matrimonio seguiría?_

 _-Acepto el reto- sellando el trato con un beso-Lo siento._

 _-Vas a perder -caminando por los pasillos, como si no le hubiera importado el beso, aunque por dentro sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel._

 _Viéndola caminar pasillo por pasillo con muchos libros en las manos, veía desde libros de historias y leyendas, thrillers psicológicos, policiacos, fantasía pero no veía ninguna novela romántica; definitivamente su esposa no era una romántica o no sabía cómo serlo._

 _-¿Ninguna romántica?_

 _-Esas son las favoritas de Rei- deteniéndose súbitamente-Perdón._

 _-Creo que tarde o temprano tenemos que hablar de ella...pero hoy quiero disfrutar contigo-viendo cómo se ruborizaba._

 _Caminando sobre la plaza principal, Serena vio a algunos de los niños del orfanato y se acercó a saludar mientras Darien contestaba una llamada de Londres, al parecer de suma importancia pues no la escuchó cuando le dijo a donde iba._

 _-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?_

 _-Se supone que íbamos a tocar hoy… pero el pianista no llegó-cruzándose de brazos enojado sosteniendo una trompeta._

 _-¿Qué iban a tocar? Tal vez la sepa._

 _-¡Moonlight Densetsu!-diciendo al unísono._

 _-Suerte para ustedes… es mi favorita- acercándose al piano y tocando unas notas- ¡Vamos!_

 _Empezando con las primeras notas, los chicos tomaron vida, con los hermosos sonidos de las trompetas, tambores y flautas que acompañadas con el piano generaban una vibra mágica. La gente empezaba a juntarse alrededor de la banda improvisada aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música; todos se veían felices y más porque por fin demostrarían su talento ante el público ya que estuvieron practicando por meses._

 _Darien que buscaba a Serena, que se le había perdido, no se daba cuenta que era ella quien tocaba el piano, disfrutaba de la música como si lo invitara a tocar, cuando por fin encontró a su esposa, se sorprendió de que estuviera sentada frente al piano, sentándose a su lado empieza a hacerle segunda con los ritmos, viendo como Serena se sorprendía por ello, mirándolo con ese brillo que tanto deseaba. Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron extasiados y gritaban por más, Darien simplemente acaricia el rostro de Serena y lo besa, sintiendo como ella le corresponde con la misma pasión._

 _-¡Vivan los príncipes de Ilusión!-separándose para ver como los demás respondían ante eso y tomando fotografías._

 _-Creo que debemos agradecer-levantándose para hacer una reverencia y aplaudir a los niños del orfanato._

 _-Siempre han de interrumpirnos-diciendo a su oído, causando que ella se ruborizara y se pusiera nerviosa._

 _Al atardecer, caminaban sobre la playa de la capital, descalzos y disfrutando de como la arena se metía entre los dedos de los pies, a lo lejos se podía ver la isla que no hacía más que recordarle que tarde o temprano debía irse de ese lugar._

 _-No sabía que tocaras el piano._

 _-Pensé que me habías investigado-viendo cómo se detenía- Vi los papeles en tu escritorio-suspirando-Mi tío, el padre de Rei, era un pianista excelente, él me enseñó… lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti._

 _-Mi madre fue pianista antes de casarse con papá-viendo como tenía la mirada perdida y le daba escalofríos- Tal vez debamos regresar._

 _Llegando a la isla, notaba que Serena estaba plácidamente dormida sobre su hombro, por lo que la baja con cuidado en sus brazos, sintiendo como ella lo toma del cuello, su aroma de jazmín mezclado con la brisa del mar era una combinación perfecta que a él le provocaba que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se colocara en su entrepierna, definitivamente deseaba a esa mujer con ojos como el universo. Llegando a la habitación, la recuesta en su cama, le quita los zapatos y la cubre con una manta, él mientras tanto se da una ducha de agua fría._

 _-Me vas a volver loco Serena-pensando en su esbelto cuerpo y la ropa interior de encaje negro- Ahora si me da una pulmonía-diciéndolo bajo el agua fría._

 _Viendo como ella se adueñaba de su cama, se recuesta a su lado y le acaricia el rostro besando delicadamente sus labios y quedándose dormido, pensando en ella._

 _-De verdad lo siento… mi hermoso conejo._

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente, Serena se encontraba sobre el pecho desnudo de Darien, respirando suavemente, este la tenía tomada por la cintura._

 _-¿Darien?-escuchando un quejido y viendo su abdomen firme, pasando un dedo sobre él._

 _-Eso hace cosquillas-diciendo con los ojos cerrados._

 _-¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi cama?-sentándose a su lado._

 _-Porque te quería conmigo-estirándose, provocándole a la rubia un nudo en la garganta._

 _-Qué tal si te golpeaba dormida-intentando levantarse de la cama, pero la mano de Darien se lo impedía haciendo que después la besara._

 _-Me arriesgo a que me golpees... tal vez lo tenga merecido._

 _-No seas ridículo._

 _-¿Qué haré contigo mi querida bruja?-acariciando su cintura y besando su cuello, sintiendo como ella reaccionaba a sus caricias-Te deseo tanto Serena-desabotonándole la blusa- En Londres no dejaba de llamarte por las noches y de maldecirme por lo que te hice._

 _-Darien-besándolo apasionadamente y comenzando a despojarse de sus ropas, el fuego entre ellos era tal que no querían escuchar el tocar insistente de Molly en la puerta indicándole que la llamada que esperaba de Londres deseaba comunicarse con él._

 _-¿Acaso siempre nos interrumpirán?_

 _-Mejor ve y contesta... esperas esa llamada desde ayer._

 _-Esto no se quedará así, pequeña bruja-dándole un beso suave._

 _Cuando Darien se fue a contestar esa llamada, Serena supo que entre ellos dos había algo que no podía explicar, no deseaba a nadie más que a él, sabía que lo amaba tal vez desde el día en que él la tomó por esposa._

 _-No puedo dejar que mi pasado lo lastime… debo averiguar quién fue._


	14. La pasión del conejo y la rosa

_**Capítulo 14**_

 _-¿Cómo va todo?_

 _-La última nota la he entregado como me pidió-haciendo una reverencia-¿Desea algo mas?_

 _-No por el momento Rubeus, le dejaremos un tiempo de descanso... que piense que todo ha quedado atrás y luego atacaré... porque ella me pertenece._

 _-¿Qué haremos con la señora Neherenia?_

 _-Después nos encargamos de ella._

* * *

 _Regresando de su paseo matutino por la playa, ve a Darien caminando pensativo y al parecer se acercaba a ella, pero no parecía verla._

 _-¿Todo bien?_

 _-¿Qué?-saliendo de sus pensamientos._

 _-Creo que esa llamada te ha dejado muy lejos de aquí_

 _-¿Has visitado Londres?-viendola negar._

 _-Nunca había salido de Jubban hasta que me trajiste a la isla… por cierto como lo hiciste si yo no tengo pasaporte._

 _-Soy un príncipe… para mí no hay imposibles, además eres mi esposa, el decir ante la embajada que alguien deseaba matarnos fue más que suficiente, además de mostrar tu fotografía en el hospital- viendo la cara de sorpresa de Serena- Tal vez fue algo cruda, pero eso nos ayudó bastante._

 _-Entonces soy conocida en la embajada como la esposa moribunda-cruzándose de brazos, dando una ligera sonrisa._

 _-Sólo quería sacarte de ahí-acariciando su mejilla._

 _-¿Qué clima hay en Londres?_

 _-Hará un poco de frío- tomando su mano para llevarla a su habitación y empezara a empacar- Debemos darnos prisa porque saldremos en unas horas… además te tengo una sorpresa en Londres._

 _-¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Me va a gustar?-diciendo nerviosa._

 _-No comas ansias-dándole un golpecito a su nariz-Lo sabrás a su tiempo._

* * *

 _Después de terminar de empacar, Serena sólo había hecho dos maletas ¿acaso su esposa no sabía que estarían ahí por lo menos un mes? Definitivamente le gustaba empacar ligero, cada vez lo sorprendía más. Al llegar al aeropuerto de la capital, Serena estaba nerviosa, nunca se había subido a un avión, por lo menos no consciente y empezaba a sentir náuseas. Darien miraba de reojo a la rubia, que no dejaba de ver el título de su libro._

 _-¿Estas nerviosa?_

 _-No-viendo como Darien le sonreía-Jamás me he subido a un avión-diciéndole en un susurro._

 _-Es como un helicóptero, pero más grande, con más turbulencia y asientos cómodos._

 _-¿Eso debe de ayudarme?-suspirando, viendo como Darien se reía-¡No es gracioso!-dándole un golpe en el hombro._

 _-Si lo es- besándola- Me gusta ver tu cara de susto ¿sabes por qué?-viéndola negar- Porque así puedo tener la excusa para besarte y abrazarte-viendo cómo se sonrojaba._

 _-Aun así no es gracioso._

 _Al subirse al avión, se sienta en uno de los asientos reclinables de la primera clase que daban hacia la ventana para poder ver todo lo que pasa afuera, tal vez se mareara pero no quería perderse nada._

 _-No pensé que viajaríamos en primera clase._

 _-¿Querías avión privado?_

 _-Por lo menos es lo que se ve en la televisión, alguien importante bajando de un avión privado… la verdad no importa mientras te lleve al lugar deseado ¿no crees?-tomándolo de la mano cuando siente moverse el avión._

 _-Te dije... es la excusa perfecta-viéndola sonreír._

 _Llegando a Londres, se podía ver la neblina que cubría a la característica ciudad, con sus vastos jardines, pasando por el palacio de la Reina de Inglaterra y viendo las típicas casetas rojas de teléfono, cuando llegaron a un edificio alto de estilo barroco y grandes columnas._

 _-¿Esto es un hotel?-bajando del auto._

 _-No, son departamentos, cuando tengo negocios en Londres… este se convierte en mi hogar._

 _-¡Es precioso Darien!-subiendo a un elevador y que el príncipe sacó una llave- ¿Penthouse?-viendo que presionaba ese botón._

 _-Te encantará la vista-tomándola de la mano, pues habían llegado._

 _El departamento era de dos plantas, que tenía una bella escalinata de mármol con barandales de hierro forjado, alfombras persas en el suelo y las paredes repletas de cuadros al parecer originales con unos paisajes sacados de la imaginación, las mesas de cristal con jarrones llenos de flores que daban a unas enormes puertas de cristal que tenían vista hacia la rueda de la fortuna de Londres._

 _-¡Me fascina la vista!_

 _-No has visto nada-dirigiéndola a la cocina._

 _La cocina tenía lo más moderno y equipada con todo lo necesario y con ingredientes de toda clase, un desayunador de mármol, grifos de belleza incalculable, flores y una cafetera que se veía complicada de usar._

 _-¿Me trajiste para cocinar mientras estás haciendo tus negocios?-diciendo sarcásticamente._

 _-¡No!-viendo como Serena se carcajeaba- ¡Eres terrible bruja!-viéndola subir hacia el segundo piso._

 _Caminando por los pasillos se encuentra con varias habitaciones con las puertas abiertas, cuatro en total adornadas con bellas flores, cubrecamas en tonos otoñales y con cortinas doradas, cada una con un baño equipado con todo lo indispensable, Serena lo consideraba un pequeño y moderno palacio en un edificio antiguo._

 _-¿Qué haces con todo esto, tú solo?-viendo sus maletas en la habitación._

 _-Me gusta la soledad-metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- Bueno… eso era antes._

 _-¿Antes?-oliendo las flores-sintiendo a Darien tomarla de la cintura para darle la vuelta y tenerla frente a él._

 _-Ahora no me imagino estando solo-acariciando su mejilla-Serena me vuelves loco, tu manera de hablar, de mirarme… he caído en el embrujo de tus ojos._

 _-¿Eso se supone es bueno?-colocando sus manos temblorosas sobre su pecho y mirando a Darien con deseo._

 _-Si me sigues tocando así…-sintiendo como Serena le acariciaba la pequeña parte de su pecho descubierto- Haré una locura, mi conejo-reprimiendo su deseo._

 _-Nadie nos interrumpiría Darien-diciendo con cierta vergüenza._

 _-No voy a obligarte ¿Estas segura?-viéndola afirmar._

 _Lentamente Serena le fue desabotonando la camisa, dejando al descubierto su marcado abdomen que había visto al desnudarlo cuando este enfermó, empezaba a acariciar y besar lentamente su rostro y a jugar con su cabello; Darien estaba volviéndose loco con esas caricias delicadas y llenas de pasión, lentamente le quitaba el vestido a Serena, observando su torneada figura y una ropa de encaje en tonos púrpuras viendo como ella se ruborizaba intentando cubrir su cuerpo marcado por las heridas._

 _-No me importan tus cicatrices-tomándola de la cintura para besarla con pasión- Así te he deseado siempre._

 _Poco a poco Darien se despoja de su ropa, para quedarse en calzoncillos, que dejaban al descubierto la excitación, toma a Serena entre sus brazos y la coloca en la cama lentamente empezando a besar cada parte de su cuerpo provocando en ella un ardor en el centro de su sexo; quitándose ambos la ropa interior, estaban completamente desnudos admirándose el uno al otro como si fueran adolescentes en su primera vez; tocaba a Serena de manera que ella estuviera preparada para él, no quería que recordara esa terrible noche en que tanto daño le hicieron._

 _-Prometo no lastimarte-besándola dulcemente._

 _-Lo sé-sintiendo como se introducía en ella arqueándose de placer._

 _El estar dentro de ella en lugar de bajar su excitación la incrementó de manera salvaje, quería alcanzar el punto máximo de excitación con ella, ambos se movían en un baile erótico deseando más el uno del otro hasta que llegaron al clímax, Darien simplemente la toma entre sus brazos para cubrirla y así solo él poder admirar su cuerpo acariciando su espalda._

 _-Te amo… mi pequeña bruja y no voy a dejarte ir-besando su frente viéndola dormir sobre su pecho._


	15. Entre el fuego y la rosa

_**Capítulo 15**_

 _En algún lugar de Paris, Luna y Artemis disfrutaban por fin de su libertad, sabían que tarde o temprano su secreto saldría a la luz, pero era mejor esperar hasta que la maldad de Neherenia no alcanzara a sus adoradas niñas._

 _-Se que tarde o temprano debemos decirles a las niñas la verdad-diciendo con tristeza-Sólo espero que cuando eso suceda ellas no nos odien._

 _-Ellos son tan buenas como su madre alguna vez lo fue, le prometimos a la reina protegerlas y eso hemos hecho... aunque con la luz de la Luna no lo hicimos del todo._

 _-El fuego sagrado también ha sufrido... tal vez se alegre de saber de que ella no tiene la sangre Dark Moon ¿no crees Artemis?_

 _-Estoy seguro que si-viendo como entra a su casa una hermosa rubia-Que bueno que llegas Mina._

 _-Un placer tenerlos ahora si, cerca de nosotros-señalando a su esposo Yaten- Esa mujer es horrible... no se cómo aguantaron tantos años tío Artemis._

 _-Todo por la seguridad de las niñas._

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente, despertándose de un hermoso sueño, Serena no podía creer que había estado con Darien, por fin había perdido el miedo a compartir la intimidad con alguien y más con el hombre que ahora sabía amaba más que nada; viéndolo tendido a su lado, se levanta sigilosamente para ir a preparar el desayuno cuando siente que la toman de la mano con fuerza._

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas?_

 _-Muere de hambre ¿tú a donde crees que voy?-viéndolo estirarse en la cama._

 _-Tu irás a tomar un baño-besándola con ternura- Yo iré a preparar el desayuno._

 _-¿Cocinas?_

 _-¡No soy tan mal cocinero!_

 _-Si tú lo dices-viendo como Darien intenta tomarla, pero ella logra escapar hacia el baño._

 _-Pequeña bruja, no te escaparás tan fácil de mi-gritándole a través de la puerta._

 _Mientras él se dirigía al otro baño para tomar uno rápido, no dejaba de pensar en la belleza de la rubia, su conejo, ahora era suya y solamente suya y no iba a permitir que el trato se rompiera, la quería con él para siempre, incluso tener hijos aunque tal vez nunca pudieran._

 _-Haré todo lo posible por tener un hijo contigo mi querida bruja-sintiendo el agua sobre su piel bronceada._

* * *

 _Cuando terminó de bañarse, Serena se miraba desnuda al espejo, viendo las cicatrices que por años le habían dado miedo y dolor, amaba a su esposo de mentira, tal vez no durara mucho el matrimonio, incluso tal vez él se aburriera de ella o le rompiera el corazón, pero eso no le importaba por ahora, jamás se entregaría a otro hombre. Colocándose unos pantalones de mezclilla y un sueter ligero de color purpura baja a la cocina para ver a Darien picando o mas bien asesinando a los pobres tomates._

 _-Existen otras formas de hacer puré de tomate... déjame hacerlo-quitándole el cuchillo de las manos._

 _-Se supone que lo haría yo..._

 _-Tú dedicate a preparar el café ¿quieres?_

 _-Como tú ordenes-mordiendo su oreja, dándole un escalofrío a la rubia._

* * *

 _Después de tomar el desayuno, Darien se fue a su junta, dejando a Serena sola en ese enorme departamento, por lo que aprovechó para llamarle a Rei._

 _-¿Cuándo pensabas comunicarte?_

 _-Lo siento... hubo ciertas cosas que se salieron de mi control Rei-ruborizandose._

 _-¿Estas bien? ¿En donde estas?_

 _-Estoy en Londres,-suspirando-Con Dar..._

 _-¡Tienes que venir a verme! Vivimos aquí desde que escapamos... anota la dirección._

* * *

 _Mientras se dirigía a esa casa, el investigador le había dicho que una familia vivía ahí desde hace poco tiempo, al inicio eso le había causado ira, pero a medida que caía bajo el embrujo de Serena, sabía que ella era mejor para él. Al tocar la puerta lo recibe una mujer madura peliroja._

 _-Soy amigo de la señora de la casa, se que se ha casado y vine a darle mis felicitaciones._

 _-La señora enseguida bajará-haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndolo al pequeño estudio con una vista al jardín._

 _-¡Llegaste muy pronto Serena!-congelándose al ver a su antiguo prometido-¡Darien!_

 _-Es un placer verte Rei-sonriéndole-Y a ti tambien Nicholas, viendo al joven conde detrás de su amada esposa._

 _-¡Si vienes por ellate aseguró que daré pelea Chiba!_

 _-Todo lo contrario... vengo a agradecerles, gracias a ustedes he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida._

 _-¿Hablas en serio?-viendo estupefacta a su esposo-¿La conocemos?-rogando que no fuera su prima._

 _-Es Serena Tsukino._

 _-¡Si te has atrevido a lastimarla... te juro que no sales vivo de aquí!-gritaba una furiosa Rei._

 _-Creo que necesitas sentarte para que puedas entenderme._

 _Los condes se sentaron con cierta reticencia, pues no sabían que esperar del "mano de hierro" Chiba; atentamente empezaron a escuchar la historia de la noche de la boda, al hacerlo Rei apretaba los puños de manera que casi perdía la circulación, sin embargo algo había cambiado, podía percibir algo en el tono de voz que la hacían irradiar felicidad por su prima, notaba que el sujeto frente a ella se había enamorado de la mujer que su prima era._

 _-¡Te has enamorado de ella!_

 _-Rei no puedo vivir sin ella, el perderla me haría... no lo sé._

 _-¿Ell siente lo mismo por ti?_

 _-Tampoco lo se... pero ella no sólo es mi esposa... también es mi mujer._

 _-Entonces ella te ama, nunca se habría entregado a ti, de no ser así-viendo como el príncipe sonreía- ella ha sufrido mucho por eso._

 _-Lo sé, no conozco todos los detalles, tampoco quiero saberlos... pero si llego a saber quien lo hizo, soy capaz de matarlo-viendo como Rei empezaba a llorar-¿Que sucede?_

 _-¡Fue mi madre!-tapándose el rostro-Ella vendió a Serena por una suma considerable, traté de detenerla, pero sólo obtuve que me encerrara en la habitación contigua y escuchara todo... tienes idea de lo que es escuchar el sufrimiento de alguien que quieres... ella tenía dieciseis, casi diecisiete y yo tenía quince-llorando desconsoladamente._

 _-¿Qué clase de mujer es tu madre?-decía Darien furioso._

 _-¡La peor de todas!-limpiándose las lágrimas-reniego de ser su hija._

 _-Cariño-hablando por primera vez el conde, que no dejaba de sostener la mano de su amada-Tú no eres como ella, no caíste en sus redes._

 _-Si no fuera por Serena, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho._

 _-Ella no lo hubiera permitido Rei, es mas fuerte de lo que crees, creo que ella hubiera sufrido mil veces, en lugar de verte herida... por eso la quiero en mi vida._

 _-¿Que dijiste?-decía Serena, que acababa de entrar al estudio._

 _-Serena, estas hermosa!-abrazando a su prima._

 _-Darien-viendo al joven príncipe-¿Por qué me quieres en tu vida?_

 _-¿Aun no lo sabes?-acariciando su mejilla-No puedo vivir sin ti, mi pequeña bruja._

 _-¿Estas seguro?-escuchándolo reirse._

 _-Te lo puedo decir enfrente de Rei si así lo deseas-viendo la duda en su esposa-Te amo Serena._

 _-El destino es extraño-acariciando su mejilla-Si me hubieran dicho meses atrás que te amaría... me hubiera reído._

 _-¿Así que también me amas?-viendo la sonrisa pícara de la joven._

 _-¡Bésala ya!-gritaba Rei, viendo como su antiguo prometido besaba con pasión a Serena._

 _-A mi nunca me besó así-cruzándose de brazos-Eso es un alivio._

 _-Para mi también-decía el conde, que tocaba el vientre abultado de su esposa._

* * *

 _-¿Estas seguro Haruka?_

 _-Mi corazon me lo dijo padre... he encontrado a Serenity._

 _-¿Y dónde está? ¿Por qué no la trajiste?_

 _-Porque está con su esposo... por cosas extrañas del destino, su esposo es Darien._

 _-¿Él lo sabe?_

 _-Se lo comenté y se hechó a reir... fue ella quien insistió en la prueba de ADN para negarlo... sin saber que los resultados lo confirmarían._

 _-¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?_

 _-Eso es algo que voy a averiguar padre-haciendo una reverencia para salir de su habitación._

 _El Rey de la ciudad de cristal estaba emocionado de que por fín su pequeña luz de Luna apareció, después de años de incertidumbre._

 _-Nuestra luz regresará a casa mi amada Selene-viendo su retrato en la pared._


	16. Rosas y espinas

_**Capitulo 16**_

 _-¡Esa maldita!-tirando un jarrón con fuerza, viendo como se rompe en mil pedazos-No sólo se escapóde mi, sino que además es la esposa de un príncipe... y no de cualquier príncipe, sino del hombre con el que estaba prometida antes de nacer-caminando de un lado a otro-Esto puede arruinarme, no quiero que mi querido rey se vaya de mi lado ¿Qué hago?-deteniéndose abruptamente-¡Claro, tendré que deshacerme de ella antes de que llegue a su padre-riéndose histérica._

* * *

 _-!No puedo creer que me hayas hecho tantos pasteles!-decía la mas pequeña de la familia._

 _-Si no lo hubiera hecho creo que me hubieras reclamado-decía Serena._

 _-Muy cierto-ruborizandose._

 _-Te dije que la tenías muy consentida-abrazándola por detras y besando su cuello._

 _-Soy culpable, lo siento ¿listo todo para la obra?_

 _-Sólo debes pasar con las especialistas en la belleza y colocarte el vestido._

 _\- ¿Especialistas de la belleza?-siendo arrastrada por Hotaru-Aun no me acostumbro a eso de que me consientan tanto... pero que le podemos hacer._

 _En una de las habitaciones del departamento londinense estaba la maquilladora y estilista para arreglar a Serena para el evento de esa noche, como todos los años, era tradición de la familia llevar a Hotaru al ballet que le fascinaba y ese año no sería la excepción; cuando terminaron de arreglarla no podía creer que la del espejo era ella, su maquillaje era sencillo pero remarcaba sus largas pestañas y sus labios carnosos, su peinado era sofisticado y elegante pero lo que mas le había fscinado era ese vestido rojo granate del que se enamoró desde que lo vio en esa plaza de la capital._

 _-Esto parece un sueño-cerrando los ojos._

 _Mientras bajaba la escalera, podía ver a Darien hablar por teléfono en un perfecto francés, se veía muy atractivo con ese esmoquín que remarcaba sus anchos hombros, ese hombre que la había obligado a casarse con él, ahora era su caballero de brillante armadura, su amor; cuando el príncipe fijó sus ojos en la mujer que bajaba la escalinata pareció olvidarse de que estaba en una llamada pues colgó inmediatamente, su esposa parecía un angel con ese hermoso vestido rojo que parecía quedarle como una segunda piel, pues emarcaba las curvas suficientes de su cuerpo._

 _-Te ves hermosa-susurrandole al oído-Lástima que tenemos que ir al ballet._

 _-¡Darien!-ruborizándose._

* * *

 _Entrando al teatro en donde se llevaría a cabo la función, podía ver la belleza del mismo con sus paredes adornadas de bellos cuadros, cortinas de terciopelo, escalinatas de mármol, jarrones adornados de flores blancas que impregnaban el lugar con su delicioso aroma._

 _-¡Esto es bellísimo!_

 _-Espera a ver cuando estes adentro Serena-decía Lita._

 _Mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia uno de los balcones, escuchaba que alguien gritaba su nombre, al voltear hacia esa voz, no podía creer que estuviera viendo a uno de sus amigos de la infancia, inmediatamente sonríe y corre a abrazarlo efusivamente sin darse cuenta que Darien estaba viendo la escena apretando los puños y ardiendo en rabia._

 _-¿Que haces aquí mi bella damisela?-viendo a su alrededor-¿Cómo escapaste del ogro?_

 _-Es una larga historia Jedite, una historia que no creerías posible-acariciando su mejilla-¿Que haces tú aquí?_

 _-Vine al ballet con Malachite-señalando al joven de cabellos entrecanos que respondió con una reverencia-Es el director de una importante galería en Francia._

 _-Me alegro por ti... creo que a Zoycite le hubiera encantado verte feliz._

 _-Lo sé... su muerte me trajo mucho dolor, pero mas el no haber podido sacarte de ese lugar._

 _-Deja eso en el pasado-escuchando que indicaban la segunda llamada-Debo buscar a mis acompañantes, nos veremos después._

 _-Esta es mi tarjeta-entregándosela-Ahora vivo en París, dirigiendo el ballet, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca-besando su mejilla._

 _-Gracias Jedite._

 _Viendo como ese sujeto se despedía de su esposa, si la abrazaba por mas tiempo sería capaz de golpearlo, empezando a caminar hacia ese lugar es detenido por Andrew que lo había visto arder de furia._

 _-Mas vale que te calmes... el príncipe no puede armar una escena de celos aquí._

 _-No son celos-viendo a su amigo._

 _-Claro y yo soy Don Quijote._

 _Sentándose en su lugar del balcón, Serena veía el espectacular escenario, el ballet sería "El lago de los cisnes" por lo que en su mayoría estaba adornado de blanco y azul, al sentarse pudo ver a Darien colocarse detrás de ella con una cara de pocos amigos, algo que la dejó confundida pues al preguntarle que había pasado él simplemente le dijo que nada._

 _-¿Seguro?_

 _-No te preocupes, disfruta el ballet._

 _La función excedió las expectativas de la rubia al punto de que deseaba ver una y otra vez todos los ballet del mundo._

 _-El ballet es uno de mis gustos culposos-decía Hotaru._

 _-Ya veo porqué-sonriendo-Todo esa pasión en el escenario es increíble._

 _Después del ballet y la cena en el restaurant favorito de la cumpleañera, todos decidieron ir a sus casas, pero Serena sabía que algo pasaba con Darien pues casi no le digirió la palabra y no conversaba como antes, de camino al departamento estuvo viendo el camino, llegando a su destino no lo dejaría ir hasta que le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo. Al bajarse del auto, ni siquiera le ayudó y el silencio en el elevador podría quebrarse con la caída de un alfiler, entrando al departamento Serena no aguantó mas._

 _-¿Me quieres decir que demonios te sucede?-girándolo para que la viera a los ojos-Hasta tu hermana se dio cuenta de que algo te pasa-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿Así serás con todos los hombres ahora que ya no les tienes miedo?-sintiendo una bofetada._

 _-¡Eres un idiota!-subiendo las escaleras-¡Ese hombre junto con Zoycite intentaron sacarme de esa casa de pesadilla en mas de una ocasión... por mi culpa él se murió!-con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-Yo no..._

 _-A él no le gustan las mujeres, simplemente cuando Zoycite murió le supliqué dejara de intentar sacarme...no soy de tu propiedad para que me trates de esa forma... y si lo vas a hacer prefiero regresar a ser una prisionera._

 _Subiendo a la habitación que compartía con Darien, toma sus cosas y se va a la que estaba mas lejos para no escucharlo, no iba a estar dispuesta a esa clase de humillaciones, ya no mas._

 _-Definitivamente eres un idiota-bajando el cierre de su vestido, para colocarse su pijama._

* * *

 _Darien que se había quedado mirando las escaleras, no sabía que hacer, le había faltado el respeto a su esposa, al amigo de esta y acababa de hacer el ridículo ¿eran celos? Dirigiéndose al estudio, decide ir a la embajada donde estaba su hermano pues no sabía que hacer, explicándole lo sucedido espera su hermano le ayude a buscar una respuesta._

 _-Ella tiene razón... eres un idiota-riéndose-¿Celoso de un amigo de la infancia? No pensé que fueras de esos... el amor te pegó duro hermano, por algo te casaste con ella tan rápido._

 _-No sé que hacer-rascándose la cabeza._

 _-Es obvio que está molesta... la llamaste una cualquiera de una forma delicada y agresiva-tomando una copa de whisky-Deberás enmendar tu error._

 _-¿Y como hago eso?_

 _-Para ser un casanova, no sabes mucho de mujeres hermanito... conquistala con lo que mas le guste._

* * *

 _En la suite de su hotel, Diamante Black no esperaba ver a su hermosa princesa de la Luna, si estaba en Londres, tal vez podría hacerle una visita a su amigo de la infancia... el príncipe de Ilusión, de esa forma la tendría cerca y la haría suya de nuevo._

 _-Sigues igual de hermosa que hace diez años-cerrando sus ojos para recordar como se veía la rubia con ese vestido rojo-Y serás mía de nuevo, como hace tanto tiempo._

 _-¿Qué piensa hacer, mi señor?_

 _-Una invitación a cenar, no se le niega a nadie-sonriendo maliciosamente._


	17. Enfrentando el pasado

_**Capitulo 17**_

 _Sentado en su estudio, no dejó de pensar en toda la noche sobre lo que le había dicho a Serena, lo que habló con su hermano, debía hacer algo para reconciliarse con ella; mientras estaba tomando un vaso de whisky, sonaba su teléfono insistentemente, sorprendiéndose de quien era._

 _-¿Estas en Londres?_

 _-¿Tú que crees? Se que te casaste amigo mio... y por lo que he escuchado, con una hermosa rubia._

 _-Ella es perfecta Diamante, cuando la conozcas... me darás la razón._

 _-Pues si es así... que sea lo mas pronto posible ¿te parece pasado mañana?_

 _-Perfecto... ahí estaremos-colgando la llamada._

 _Viendo su teléfono, no dejaba de sonreír maliciosamente, pues tendría todo dispuesto para que fuera una noche inolvidable, por lo menos para él, afortunadamente no vio su rostro, así que tendría la oportunidad perfecta para jugar con sus emociones y así acorralarla, dejarla vulnerable._

 _-Si mi plan tiene éxito... ella vendrá a mi._

* * *

 _Los días pasaban y sentía que su hermosa esposa no deseaba estar cerca de él, lo evitaba constantemente Darien sentía en algun punto que parecía estar viviendo solo. Esa mañana toca a la puerta de su esposa sin recibir respuesta, por lo que entra cuidadosamente para ver que todo estuviera bien, llevándose la sorpresa de que ella no estaba por ningún lado ¿acaso de había ido en medio de la noche? Rápidamente baja las escaleras para escuchar como alguien abre la puerta, viendo a la rubia entrar con unas bolsas llenas de víveres._

 _-¿Dónde has estado? Me preocupaste-queriendo acariciar su mejilla cuando la rubia se aleja de él-¿Sigues molesta?_

 _-Fui a hacer unas compras porque hoy es la fiesta para el bebé de tu hermana-diciendo con seriedad-Descuida, sólo fui a eso, no me acosté con nadie-acomodando las cosas en el refrigerador y otras en la alacena._

 _-Yo no quise...-viendo como Serena subía las escaleras sin siquiera mirarlo-¿Será así de ahora en adelante?_

 _-No tenías, ni tienes motivos para estar celoso Darien-viéndolo fijamente desde la mitad de la escalinata-Al único al que amo es a ti... pero parece que no confías en mis palabras del todo, mientras eso suceda-suspirando-no puedo estar contigo._

 _Subiendo a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, no podía fingir su enojo y tristeza, si su matrimonio iba a ser de esa manera, lo mejor sería terminarlo y cada quien sea libre de hacer lo que desea, maquillándose como Lita le enseñó, se veía hermosa, llevando un bonito palazzo de algodón en tono purpura, se puso un saco en tono crema que acentuaba sus ojos y el color de su piel; saliendo rápidamente ve a Darien mirando detenidamente a través de la ventana, quiso despedirse pero parecía no escucharla._

 _-Después de la fiesta, tomaré mis cosas._

 _-¿Dijiste algo?-saliendo de sus pensamientos._

 _-Nos vemos luego-saliendo del lugar para dirigirse al elevador, sintiendo como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla-Ni siquiera le importa que me vaya._

* * *

 _En la fiesta para Lita, Serena no se sentía del todo cómoda, pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo, principalmente por la familia de ella, la madre de Darien se había dado cuenta de que la joven rubia parecia ausente, por lo que se acerca a ella para saber que sucedía._

 _-¿Todo bien Serena?_

 _-¿Cómo van las cosas con mi hijo?_

 _-Por el momento estancadas._

 _-Por lo que sucedió hace unos días en el ballet ¿verdad?_

 _-A pesar de haberle dicho quien era ese hombre... sigue pensando que puedo ser capaz de engañarlo._

 _-Mi hijo te ama Serena, su pasado es parte de las inseguridades que tiene hoy contigo._

 _-Mi pasado también me afecta... pero no por eso dejo que empañe la felicidad que podamos tener y eso él lo sabe mejor que nadie._

 _-Con los hombres es diferente Serena-sonriendo-Se supone que son los fuertes, no quieren mostrar su debilidad ante la mujer que aman._

 _-Tal vez-desviando la mirada hacia la bonita escena de Andrew y Lita._

* * *

 _Esa misma noche, Serena no dejaba de pensar en lo que Gaia, la madre de Darien, le había dicho, pero si era así ¿que oculta Darien de su pasado? ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella para contarle su pasado?_

 _-¿Qué es lo que me ocultas Darien?-pensando en las notas que ella recibía en la isla-No tengo derecho de preguntarle si yo misma le oculto cosas-suspirando-¡No puede ser! -intentando bajarse el cierre del traje- ¡se atoró!_

 _Darien había escuchado llegar a Serena, detrás de la puerta de la habitación escuchaba que estaba dificultándosele el cierre de su ropa, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para poder tocarla, entra con cuidado y ve a la rubia caminar de un lado a otro batallando con el cierre, sin darse cuenta que él estaba en la habitación. Rápidamente la tiene frente a él, la toma de la cintura y con sumo cuidado le baja el cierre sin problema, teniendo su respiración en su cuello empezaba a tragar saliva con dificultad, su perfume invadía el aire y mirándola fijamente veía lo que mas extrañaba, sus ojos como el cielo._

 _-Escuché que tenías dificultad con el cierre-aclarando su garganta._

 _-Gracias-ruborizándose-Por la ayuda-alejándose de él._

 _-Serena yo... de verdad lo siento, se que no debí decirte eso-viendo como a la rubia se le llenaban los ojos de agua-viendo la maleta en la cama-¿Pensabas irte?-diciendo asustado-¿Por qué?_

 _-Te lo dije esta mañana... creí que me habías escuchado._

 _-De haberlo hecho no te hubiera dejado salir hasta hacerte cambiar de opinión-tomando su rostro-¡No pienso dejarte ir!-besando su pequeña nariz, pasando a sus mejillas, su frente y terminando con sus labios-Y tampoco planeo hacerte el amor en un lugar que no sea nuestra habitación-tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola a la habitación que compartieron cuando llegaron._

 _-Darien-abrazándose a su cuello-Quiero ser tuya siempre-susurrándole al oido._

 _Esa mañana después de estar juntos toda la noche, Darien tenía a Serena entre sus brazos recostada sobre su pecho dormida, acariciaba su espalda y escuchaba la respiración calmada de su esposa, en su interior sabía que ella no era Beryl, no es que no confiara en ella, sino que tenía miedo de que ella se fuera cuando supiera la verdad sobre su pasado._

 _-No quiero que te vayas de mi lado, mi conejo-besando su frente._

* * *

 _-¿A dónde vamos?-colocándose unos zapatos de color café._

 _-Quiero que conozcas a uno de mis amigos de la universidad... está en Londres y desea conocer a la mujer que me vuelve loco-besándola detrás de la oreja, provocando en Serena una corriente eléctrica._

 _-Debes estimarlo mucho para que hables así de él-riéndose._

 _-Sería capaz de confiarle mi vida-besándo dulcemente a su esposa._

* * *

 _Mientras iban llegando al hotel Serena tenía un presentimiento algo extraño, algo que no sabía explicar, su corazón latía a mil por hora y empezaba a sentir nauseas._

 _-¿Estas bien?_

 _-Sólo estoy algo nerviosa... debo causarle una buena impresión a tu amigo-sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla._

* * *

 _En la entrada de la suite presidencial, Serena podía ver la opulencia de lugar, parecía un pequeño departamento Diamante podía ver la belleza de Serena desde el lugar donde estaba podía notar que Darien la tomaba de la mano y la veía con una mirada de amor, algo que le dio rabia y celos._

 _-!Vaya pero si es el famoso Darien Chiba!-saliendo del estudio con una copa de champan en la mano._

 _Serena al escuchar esa voz, alteró sus sentidos y activó de nuevo sus recuerdos de adolescente, esa voz era la misma que le hizo daño, la voz de su atacante, al verlo a los ojos supo que era verdad, ella simplemente se congeló y no pudo moverse. Darien abrazaba a su amigo con fuerza y alegría, sin notar la expresión de miedo de Serena._

 _-Ella es Serena... mi esposa-tomándola por los hombros._

 _-El placer es mío, princesa... Diamante Black a su servicio-besando su mano, a lo que la joven rubia retira rápidamente._

 _-Gracias-diciendo con un nudo en la boca._


	18. El diamante y el conejo

_**Capitulo 18**_

 _-¿Qué te sucede Serena?_

 _-Lo siento-tragándo saliva con dificultdad-He perdido el apetito._

 _-¿Deseas que te preparen algo mas princesa?_

 _-Preferiría que no me llamara de ese modo Sr. Black... tengo nombre._

 _-Será como tu quieras-tomando un sorbo a su vino tinto._

 _Mientras la cena seguía su curso, Serena se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa y sentía todo a su alrededor darle vueltas, empezaba a sentirse enferma, pero no quería que Darien se diera cuenta y que además de que eso la haría sentirse vulnerable con ese sujeto._

 _-¿Te sientes bien? Estas algo pálida amor._

 _-Creo que iré al tocador-levantándose abruptamente para sentirse mareada._

 _-¡Serena!-viendo como su esposa caía en cámara lenta, logrando sostenerla entre sus brazos._

 _Diamante que había estado observando a Serena desde que supo reconoció su voz, estaba encantado con ver las distintas reacciones que ella presentaba, ahora la tenía exactamente donde quería, cuando la vio desmayarse supo que había ganado la batalla._

 _-Hay que llevarla a una de las habitaciones-dirigiendo a Darien-Debemos llamar al doctor._

 _-Debe de haber un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño._

 _Darien buscaba desesperado el botiquín, no entendía porqué Serena se había desmayado, empezó a notar las reacciones de su esposa desde que escuchó la voz de su amigo ¿acaso él estaba relacionado con su pasado?_

 _Diamante podía notar la desesperación en la voz de Darien, definitivamente su antiguo amigo amaba a su princesa de la Luna, acercándose a ella tocaba su suave cuello y empezaba a acariciar su mano, oliendo su delicado perfume._

 _-¿Qué haces Diamante?_

 _-Estaba tomando el pulso de tu esposa ¿Tú que crees que hacía?_

 _Pasando el alcohol sobre su nariz, la rubia empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, viendo frente a ella a Diamante con una sonrisa lasciva._

 _-¡Vete, no me hagas daño!-intentando salir de la cama._

 _-¡Tranquila Serena, no pasa nada¡-abrazándola y viendo a Diamante que tenía una cara extraña-Creo que será mejor irnos._

 _-Lamento arruinarte la cena-diciendo con debilidad-Pero no me siento bien._

 _-Descuiden otro día nos podremos reunir._

 _-Por supuesto Diamante-tomando a Serena entre sus brazos y saliendo de la suite, veía a Serena con los ojos cerrados y aun muy pálida, ahora no tenía ninguna duda que tenía que ver con Diamante._

* * *

 _A la noche siguiente Serena dormía entre sus brazos, pero estaba inquieta la pesadilla que creía olvidar estaba regresando a atormentarla, debía averiguar que es lo que ella y Diamante tuvieron en el pasado, pero constantemente tenía un pensamiento recurrente que le daba escalofríos ¿Sería Diamante el tipo que le hizo daño a su esposa? Era cierto que Serena le tenía cierta cautela a los hombres pero ni con Mamoru, Andrew o Haruka se había comportado de esa manera._

 _-En verdad deseo estar equivocado-acariciando la mejilla de su esposa-Porque de no ser así soy capaz de matarlo._

* * *

 _-¿Estas segura Serena... el amigo de Darien?_

 _-Quisiera estar equivocada Rei, porque sé que él lo estima-sentándose en el sillón y empezando a derramar lágrimas-Pero Diamante Black fue quien abusó de mi._

 _-Debes decirselo, no puede obligarte a verlo cuando fue él quien te hizo tanto daño-abrazando a su prima._

 _-¿Crees que va a creerme?_

 _-Solo hay una forma de saberlo y esa es diciéndole a Darien la verdad... y si no te cree, entonces no tienes nada que hacer en esa casa, inmediatamente sales de ahí y te vienes para acá._

 _-Ahora tú eres la valiente de las dos-riéndose._

 _-Tuve una buena maestra._

 _Al regresar a casa, Darien estaba con una hermosa rubia de largos cabellos y ojos azules que vestía un traje sastre de color negro y llevaba algo en la oreja._

 _-¡Que bueno que ya llegaste!_

 _-¿Por qué, qué sucede?_

 _-Ella es Mina Aino, será tu guardaespaldas._

 _-¿Mi guardaespaldas?-viendo la sonrisa de la rubia que se parecía a ella-¿Desde cuando necesito un guardaespaldas?_

 _-Desde que te convertiste en mi esposa y en princesa de Ilusión-abrazándola por detrás-Debo proteger lo que mas amo-besando su mejilla-Y que mejor guardaespaldas que ella._

 _-Gracias señor-haciendo una reverencia-Le aseguro que protegeré a la princesa con mi vida en el momento que sea necesario._

 _-¡No quiero que sea arrojada como bala de cañon Darien!-viéndolo seriamente._

 _-Gracias por su preocupación-sonriéndole- Pero le aseguro que estoy entrenada para eso-viendo a la rubia consternada._

 _-Aceptaré a Mina siempre y cuando no use ese uniforme tan feo... el chiste es que no parezca mi guardaespaldas ¿cierto?_

* * *

 _-¿Acaso creíste que no me iba a enterar con respecto al paradero de la mosca muerta?_

 _-Mi querida Neherenia... simplemente quería disfrutarla un poco mas... la tengo donde la quiero._

 _-¿Planeas recordar viejos tiempos?-sentándose en el sofá del hotel-Eso me agrada, avísame cuando la tengas en tus manos._

 _-Te aseguro que lo disfrutaré gratamente-entregándole una copa de licor._

* * *

 _Mientras los días pasaban, Serena empezaba a calmarse, por alguna razón sentía que Darien sospechaba con respecto a su amigo de la universidad, esa noche le diría todo... habían pasado cuatro meses desde su boda y quería hacer algo especial._

 _-¿Todo bien Serena?-preguntaba Mina._

 _-Si sólo estaba planeando algunas cosas para hoy en la noche con Darien._

 _-¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?_

 _-No-sonriendo-Gracias Mina._

 _Terminando de preparar la cena y el postre, tenía la mesa adornada con velas y flores de blancos colores, manteles dorados y platos de porcelana, le había dicho a Serena que le enviara a Darien una nota._

 _-¿Puedes estar sola?_

 _-No te preocupes, los únicos que tienen llave del departamento son Darien y tu... estaré bien._

 _-De acuerdo, me iré lo mas rápido posible y lo traeré a tus pies-riéndose-Después de eso los dejo solos._

 _Viendo como Mina salía del lugar, cierra la puerta con llave para ultimar los detalles de esa noche, enciende las velas y espera pacientemente cuando escucha abren la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a Diamante frente a ella._

 _-¿Tú que haces aquí?_

 _-Quería estar a solas contigo para recordar viejos tiempos... mi querida princesa de la Luna._

 _-Mas vale que salgas de aquí-diciendo con nerviosismo-Si Darien te encuentra aquí es capaz de matarte._

 _-Me quiero arriesgar-acercándose a ella lentamente._

* * *

 _En su oficina, Darien terminaba sus pendientes cuando ve en la puerta a Mina con una pequeña caja de parte de Serena, en esta estaba detallado que lo esperaba con una sorpresa, entusiasmado por ello, decide ver a través del circuito cerrado que tenía el departamento viendo a Diamante acechando a su esposa._

 _-¡Maldito!-viendo a Mina-¿Yaten está cerca?_

 _-Si, de hecho se encuentra en la entrada-llamando de inmediato a su compañero-¡Yaten, código rojo!_

 _-Si ese idiota llega a hacerle daño, lo voy a matar-subiéndose al auto, conducido por Mina que iniciando el trayecto iba pasandose los semáforos._

 _-Descuide señor, no será necesario llegar a eso._

* * *

 _En casa, Serena ya había golpeado a Diamante con una de las técnicas que Mina y Yaten le enseñaron, podía escuchar que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta pero no obtenía éxito, en ese momento observa como Diamante se levanta del golpe y corre hacia ella arrojándola hacia la pared provocando que perdiera el equilibrio._

 _-¡No te me vas a escapar!-tomándola de sus hombros-¡Tú sólo eres mía!_

 _-¡No!-dándole un gancho en el hígado._

 _-¡Deja de huir!_

 _Yaten, inmediatamente entra y le grita a la rubia que se encierre en una de las habitaciones, viendo como la joven se dirige al segundo piso, pero siente un golpe en la cabeza que lo aturde, pero no pierde el conocimiento golpeando al sujeto tirandolo al suelo, viendo que era un pelirrojo._

 _-¿Tú quien eres?-limpiándose la sangre de la boca._

 _-Rubeus-haciendo una reverencia-Y te aseguro que mi nombre no se te va a olvidar-dándole un derechazo que el platinado logra esquivar._

 _-Ni a ti el mío-golpeándolo en el mentón y una patada en el estómago, dejándolo noqueado-Que poco aguantas..._

 _-¡Serena!-entraba Darien buscando por todos lados a la rubia._

 _-Búsquela arriba señor-viendo como el joven príncipe subía rápidamente._

 _Mientras buscaba entre las habitaciones, gritando el nombre de su esposa, esta lo escuchaba a lo lejos pero tenía miedo de salir, por lo que al sentir alguien abre la puerta comienza a llorar, Darien al escuchar esos sollozos en el balcón, siente un peso menos en su alma, al ver a Serena hecho un ovillo con la ropa desgarrada, simplemente la abraza._

 _-Lo siento... no debí dejarte sola, debí leer las señales-besando su frente-Fue él ¿verdad?_

 _-Iba a decirtelo-llorando-¡Fue él, el abusó de mi!_

 _-No lo volverá a hacer eso te lo aseguro...yo me encargaré de eso._

 _-No quiero que te llenes las manos de sangre por mi culpa._

 _-Haré todo ante la ley... tendrá varios cargos en su contra...de eso no te preocupes._

* * *

 _Viendo como Yaten y Mina se lo llevaban esposado, sentía un gran peso irse de su cuerpo, por fin sería libre de esa pesadilla, aunque la mirada de Diamante le dijo otra cosa._

 _-Te aseguro mi princesa que nos volveremos a ver._

 _-Yo me encargaré de que nunca veas la luz del sol-viendo a Yaten-sáquenlo de aquí._

* * *

 _En el país de la cuidad de Cristal Haruka se entera del horrible pasado de su hermana, viendo las fotografías de los golpes que le dieron._

 _-Eres un mostruo Neherenia... y me voy a asegurar de hacerte pagar lo que le hiciste a mi hermana y a mi madre._

 _-¿Desea algo mas señor?-decía un pelinegro._

 _-Seiya... encuentra a esa mujer y cuando lo hagas ya sabes que hacer._

 _-Será como usted diga-haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del estudio._

 _-Inicia el plan para vengarme._


	19. Secretos del pasado

_Capitulo 19_

 _-¿Has dado con ella Seiya?_

 _-Aun no majestad... estuvimos muy cerca en Londres, después del ataque que sufrió la princesa, pero se nos escabulló-viendo como el joven príncipe apretaba los puños-Lo siento-haciendo una reverencia._

 _-No es tu culpa, ella siempre ha sido escurridiza... afortunadamente tu hermano Yaten protegió a Serenity y Taiki se ha encargado de buscar mas información con respecto a lo que sucedió esa noche en la que mi madre desapareció._

 _-Estamos trabajando arduamente... se lo aseguro._

 _-Gracias amigo mio... pero tampoco descuides a tu esposa que luego me reclamará-riéndose._

 _-Le aseguro que Kakyuu lo entiende-saliendo del estudio._

 _Pensando en los eventos sucedidos los últimos meses, no dejaba de pensar en su hermana pequeña y en su supuesta prima Rei, ya que esa joven tenía un gran parecido a su padre, era menor a Serena y estaba relacionada con Neherenia ¿sería posible que el oráculo de Ilusión estuviera en lo cierto? ¿sería posible que su madre estuviera viva para dar a luz a la tercera hija? ¿sería esa joven parecida a Neherenia?_

 _-Tengo que descubrirlo, antes de tener a Neherenia en mis manos y hacerle pagar con la misma moneda._

* * *

 _En su habitación privada el rey de la Ciudad de Cristal, mirando el horizonte recordaba lo que una vez el oráculo de Ilusión le había dicho hace mas de 30 años._

 _-Veo que el joven príncipe, sufre por no encontrar a su verdadero amor-decía el oráculo, un joven de blancos cabellos que tocaba una flauta, llamado Peruru._

 _-Se que ella está cerca, la luna me lo dice._

 _-Y eso es verdad, tu princesa provendrá de un reino lejano, en donde la plata es su regente, de su vientre nacerán tres hijos._

 _-¿Seré padre de tres niños?-decía emocionado._

 _-Tu hijo será el guardián de los vientos, fuerte y audaz; tu princesa tendrá a las estrellas en sus ojos y será tu luz de Luna y la mas pequeña será la que proteja el fuego sagrado... pero cuidado debes tener porque el lado oscuro de la Luna intentará opacar el brillo de tus hijas._

 _-¿Podré evitarlo?-viendo como el joven de blancos cabellos negaba con la cabeza._

 _Mientras recordaba eso, pensaba que él nunca tuvo a esa tercera hija, pues su hermosa reina murió antes de tiempo._

 _-Si tan sólo esa profecía se hubiera hecho realidad-suspirando-Pero el lado oscuro de la Luna se la llevó antes de tiempo, aunque sigo sin saber a quien se refería._

* * *

 _Al pasar los días Darien notaba que Serena aun seguía nerviosa por lo sucedido en casa, se sobresaltaba cuando escuchaba la puerta abrirse o cuando había un ruido estridente, por el bien de su conejo tenía que estar calmada._

 _-Aun no puedo creer que mi pesadilla ha terminado._

 _-Todavía falta capturar a Neherenia._

 _-No se si Rei pueda soportar ver a su madre en la cárcel-diciendo con melancolía-A pesar de como ha sido conmigo, ella sigue siendo su madre._

 _-Sigues teniendo un buen corazón-acariciando si mejlla._

 _-Ella es como mi hermana Darien._

 _-Sabremos que hacer con Neherenia cuando la tengamos en nuestras manos... por ahora creo que será mejor regresar a la Isla ¿que te parece?_

 _-Es una excelente idea-abrazándolo con fuerza._

 _Cuando llegaron a la Isla Pegaso, Molly estaba esperándolos con un gran festín, después de meses de no verse Serena estaba mas que entusiasmada de abrazar a esa mujer pelirroja que le hacía muy feliz, al entrar a la casa pudieron deleitarse del aroma de una excelente comida que disfrutaron hasta el último plato._

 _-Si como algo mas voy a reventar-diciendo con pesadez._

 _-Creo que ya somos dos mi conejo-acercándose a ella para levantarla de la silla y besarla._

 _Esa noche teniendo a Serena recostada en su pecho, Darien no dejaba de acariciar su espalda y no pudiendo dormir pensando en como revelarle su secreto ¿perdería su amor? ¿ se iría de su lado?_

 _-Espero nunca me dejes mi amado conejo-besando su sedosa cabellera._

 _Al pasar los días, Serena notaba a Darien perdido en sus pensamiento, tal vez le preocupaba algo de su trabajo o su familia, después de todo Lita estaba a punto de dar a luz; aunque ella tenía sus propios problemas ya que tenía un sueño recurrente que no entendía, que parecía el recuerdo de su infancia, al contárselo a la Dra. Meioh esperaba poder aclarar sus dudas._

 _-¿Qué crees que sea ese sueño?_

 _-No lo sé... lo único que escucho en mi sueño es a una mujer llorar desesperadamente y luego una explosión... pensar en eso me da escalofríos._

 _-¿Puede ser un recuerdo? Por lo que me diiste tus padres murieron en un accidente de auto ¿tu ibas con ellos?_

 _-Eso es lo que no se._

 _-La única forma de saberlo es adentrandote a ese sueño... sólo así podrás aclarar tus dudas._

 _-Gracias Dr. Meioh._

* * *

 _En la casa de campo que tenían en Hokkaido, Neherenia estallaba de furia al saber que Diamante no cumplió con lo prometido._

 _-¡Es un idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió atacarla en casa?-golpeando el escritorio-Debió de hacerlo en un lugar apartado, pero le tuvo que ganar la hormona... ahora tengo que hacer todo yo sola... de nuevo._

 _Entrando a su habitación Neherenia saca una vieja fotografía de su prima y ella cuando eran jóvenes y en medio de estas dos al Rey de la ciudad de cristal, en esa fotografía se revelaba su desgracia ya que ella nunca le podía ganar a su prima._

 _-Por tu culpa fui infeliz toda mi vida-señalando a la hermosa joven de cabellos platinados y ojos violetas-Tú me quitaste lo que mas quería... es por eso que te quité parte de lo que tú mas querías Selene... a tus hijas... no tienes idea como odio a tu hija Serenity por parecerse tanto a ti... por eso la torturé toda su vida-riendose maliciosamente-Pero Rei se parece tanto a él, al amor que me robaste que por eso la eduqué como una princesa... te odio tanto que por eso me voy a encargar de que tu hija no sea feliz nunca-arrojando la fotografia a la chimenea para verla arder lentamente._

* * *

 _-Tu bebé es precioso Lita... tan hermoso como el de Rei._

 _-Gracias Serena-acariciando la cabeza del pequeño en sus brazos-Espero tu y mi hermano nos den muy pronto la noticia de que seremos tíos-viendo como la rubia se sonrojaba._

 _-Tal vez pronto-aclarándose la garganta, recordando la prueba de embarazo que estaba en su bolsa._

* * *

 _Ese fin de semana, siendo el cumpleaños de la madre de Darien, le daría a todos la sorpresa sobre su embarazo, estaba mas que feliz de tener un bebé de su amado y estaba segura que él también lo estaría, afortunadamente no tenía síntomas de embarazo algo que agradecía ampliamente._

 _Después de la cena, todos estaban reunidos en la sala, esperando que la matriarca de la familia abriera sus regalos, cuando lo hizo había, mascadas, joyas, libros de sus autores favoritos._

 _-Todo esto es precioso, aunque todavía falta el regalo de Serena._

 _-Espero le agrade mucho y a ti también amor-viendo a Darien._

 _-¿A mi?_

 _Al abrir la pequeña caja, Gala vio una fotografía en blanco y negro que reflejaba algo en su centro, abrió de par en par sus ojos viendo a Serena afirmar, mostró al resto de la familia la fotografía a lo que los demás saltaron de alegría abrazando a Serena y a Darien, este seguía sin entender que pasaba._

 _-¿Qué sucede? Dejen de abrazarme._

 _-¿No te habías dado cuenta hijo?_

 _-¿Cuenta de que madre?-viendo a Serena._

 _-De que vas a ser papá Darien-decía Serena acariciando su rostro, un rostro que no logró descifrar, sintió como el joven príncipe le quitaba la mano, poniéndose serio-¿No estas feliz?_

 _-Lo estaría si ese hijo fuera mio Serena-diciendo serio y con una mirada de dolor-¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?_

 _-¿De qué estas hablando?-diciendo con miedo-¿Engañarte?_

 _-Yo no puedo tener hijos Serena-tomandose la copa de un jalón-Resultaste peor que Beryl-saliendo de la casa furioso y detrás de él Andrew, dejando a los demás impactados viendo como Serena derramaba lágrimas silenciosamente._

 _-¿Serena, estas bien?-decía la mas pequeña-No le hagas caso, mi hermano es un dramático._

 _-Si él piensa que este hijo no es suyo, no tiene caso aclararle nada-tomándo su bolso para irse de esa casa-Sólo espero no se arrepienta de sus palabras, porque será demasiado tarde._


	20. Oculta de ti

_**Capitulo 20**_

 _En Hokkaido, Neherenia se encontraba ideando el plan perfecto, cuando recibe una llamada de alguien conocido._

 _-Veo que si lograste escapar Diamante._

 _-Casi no lo logro… pero esa prisión no va a detenerme._

 _-¿El plan continua?_

 _-Por supuesto… mi princesa de la Luna será solo mía y no voy a parar hasta tenerla entre mis brazos… así sea chantajeándola._

 _-Ella debe pagar por los pecados de su madre-riéndose maliciosamente- Ya sabes mi petición ¿verdad?_

 _-Descuida-riéndose-Tendrás la primera fila, ahora debo colgar, la llamada puede ser rastreada._

 _-Nos mantendremos en contacto, mi querido Diamante._

* * *

 _Ese día en lugar del ser el más feliz de su vida, resultó uno de los peores, su amado príncipe la creía una traidora, aunque no entendía el porqué, no quería enfrentarse a su desprecio de nuevo por el simple hecho de querer encontrar una respuesta._

 _-¿Serena?-viendo como su prima era un mar de lágrimas-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Por favor Rei, deja que me quede por esta noche._

 _-¿Te peleaste con Darien?-abrazándola fuerte-Por favor no me asustes._

 _-Me cree una traidora._

 _-Tranquilízate… voy a traerte un té._

 _Cuando Rei, llega con el té y ropa para que se cambiara, Serena estaba más calmada, pero algo en su mirada había cambiado, su mirada dulce y tierna había pasado por una dura y fría, algo que ella nunca pensó ver. Al escuchar la historia de su prima, no podía creer que Darien haya hecho eso._

 _-¿Estaba alcoholizado?-viendo como su prima negaba- ¿Entonces?_

 _-No lo sé… lo único que te puedo decir es que esa tal Beryl ha destruido mi vida y sin siquiera conocerla-suspirando y limpiándose las lágrimas-Y no voy a permitir que Darien me humille más, tengo que ser fuerte por este pequeño._

 _-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras Serena-decía Nicholas._

 _-Gracias Nicholas… pero no lo haré-viendo como su prima la miraba extrañada- Si lo hago, este sería el primer lugar en donde Darien me buscaría._

 _-¿A dónde irías?_

 _-Creo que iré con Jedite… a Paris, Darien nunca supo su nombre, sólo lo conoció cuando fuimos al ballet… por el cumpleaños de Hotaru._

 _-Tendré el avión listo para ti mañana a primera hora-dijo Nicholas- Por ahora debes descansar… si el mano de hierro se atreve a cruzar la puerta…_

 _-Sacaré mis dotes de actriz y fingiré no saber dónde estás-interrumpiendo a su marido._

 _-Gracias a los dos._

 _Esa noche mientras esperaba el amanecer, Serena no dejaba de pensar en la mirada fría y dura de Darien, el simple hecho de recordarlo le daba escalofríos, ahora sólo debía esperar unas horas para salir de esa pesadilla y empezar una nueva vida con su bebé._

 _-Ya verás que todo nos saldrá excelente, mi pequeño-tocando su vientre._

* * *

 _ **Un mes después…**_

 _Cuando por fin Haruka la había encontrado, le llegaba la noticia más devastadora que hubiera escuchado, el imbécil del que consideraba su amigo la había sacado de su vida como si de algo inservible se tratara ¿acaso había perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo fue capaz Darien de hacerle eso a su hermana?_

 _-¿Puede ser más estúpido?-preguntaba furioso Haruka- ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido que ella podía hacer eso?-caminando de un lado a otro revolviéndose el cabello._

 _-¿A dónde fue?-preguntaba Michiru._

 _-Taiki ha intentado rastrearla… logró hacerlo hasta Londres hace unos meses, pero le ha perdido el rastro._

 _-No la tiene Neherenia ¿verdad Seiya?-apretando los puños._

 _-No alteza, a esa mujer la tenemos vigilada… sigue en la casa de campo de Hokkaido._

 _-Dile a Taiki que debe encontrarla, como princesa de la Ciudad de Cristal ella debe estar aquí- viendo como su secretario de seguridad salía con una reverencia._

 _-Calmate Haruka, estar furioso con Darien no hará que encontremos a Serena más rápido._

 _-Mi amada sirena… ella está esperando un hijo, eso la vuelve vulnerable ante los ataques de Neherenia y ahora más que Diamante logró escapar._

* * *

 _-¡Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer!_

 _-Es una mentirosa Haruka… mientras estaba conmigo, se metía con alguien más ¿crees que podía perdonarlo?_

 _-Entonces no la conoces tan bien como creí-dándole un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo- ¿De verdad crees que fuiste al único al que Beryl engañó?-viendo como Darien abría los ojos de par en par._

 _-Tu madre me pidió investigarla, y descubrí que la que no podía tener hijos era ella… por Dios Darien te di los resultados de esa investigación-golpeando el escritorio._

 _-Nunca los abrí, los arrojé a la chimenea._

 _-Y por esa estupidez… has alejado a mi hermana de mi lado._

 _-¿Sigues con eso? ¡Ella no es Serenity!_

 _-Te equivocas-entregándole un sobre- Los resultados confirman mis sospechas, Serena Tsukino es mi hermana la Princesa Serenity de Silver Moon… tu prometida._

 _Mientras escuchaba la voz de Haruka repetir ese nombre, Darien leía una y otra vez los resultados de los análisis de ADN que enfatizaban en letras mayúsculas el parentesco entre el príncipe heredero y su esposa, su conejo era su princesa destinada._

 _-Esto no puede ser-perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas._

 _-Si llego a encontrarla primero que tú… yo mismo me aseguraré de ocultarla de ti para siempre-saliendo del estudio._

* * *

 _ **Seis meses más tarde…**_

 _-¡Deberías dejar de tomar!-quitándole la botella-Estas hecho un asco-viendo como su amigo de la infancia parecía un indigente._

 _-¡Déjame en paz!- intentando golpearlo, pero el exceso de alcohol hacia que perdiera el equilibrio-Eso es lo único que me hace olvidar lo que hice-señalando la botella de whisky._

 _-Todos te advertimos años atrás que ella no era confiable, Beryl fue una mala mujer que no hizo más que hacerte sufrir… incluso después de su muerte lo hace._

 _-Ella está a punto de dar a luz-derramando lágrimas- Sólo quiero recuperarla._

 _-¿Y crees que ahogado en alcohol lo harás Darien?-levantándolo del suelo- Mientras sigas aquí esperando que ella toque la puerta, no dejarás de odiarte a ti mismo._

 _-¿Y qué hago?-sentándose en el sofá- Haruka me odia por lo que le hice a su hermana… a mi antigua prometida… al amor de mi vida… al final de cuentas ella se convirtió en mi destino._

 _-Si Serena es tu destino… ella va a regresar, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es buscarla y protegerla… a ella y a tu hijo, porque si Diamante la encuentra primero ¿sabes lo que va a pasar?_

 _-Lo mato si llega a tocarle un solo cabello-diciendo con furia._

 _-Entonces has algo en lugar de quedarte aquí ahogando tus penas en alcohol._

* * *

 _-¡Vamos Serena tu puedes!-decía Jedite sosteniendo su mano y limpiando su frente._

 _-¡No puedo!-sintiendo las contracciones y respirando con dificultad._

 _-Vamos Serena, deja que esta pequeña vea la luz, puja una vez más-indicaba la Dra. Mizuno._

 _Mientras Serena pujaba con todas sus fuerzas por última vez, se pudo escuchar el llanto de una pequeña de rosados cabellos y ojos cual rubí._

 _-¿Ya nació?-decía Serena agotada, intentando ver a su pequeña._

 _-Es una niña hermosa y fuerte… como su madre._

 _Sosteniéndola por primera vez en sus brazos, esa pequeña que parecía tan frágil, tomaba su dedo como si supiera que ella era su madre, le da un dulce beso en la frente y derrama una lágrima recordando al padre de esa pequeña, Jedite que sabía a qué se debía eso, simplemente toma su mano en señal de apoyo._

 _-Tal vez Malachite y yo no seamos las mejores figuras paternas… pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-haciendo una señal de scout._

 _-Serán los mejores-acariciando la mejilla de su pequeña._

 _-¿Y cómo la llamarás?_

 _-Siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Serenity… Rini._

 _-Así le diremos de cariño-besando la frente de su amiga y viendo como Malachite entraba con globos y peluches, dándole la bienvenida a la pequeña._


	21. Salvando al conejo

_**Capitulo 21**_

 _ **Un año después...**_

 _Durante todo ese tiempo que permanecía alejados de todos aquellos a quienes estimaba y amaba, Serena se había vuelto una cocinera excelente, tenía un restaurant que se encargaba de los mejores platillos con flores en todo Paris... único en su clase y aunque ante los demas era Bunny Winston, para los mas cercanos seguía siendo Serena Tsukino._

 _-Esa peluca rosa te quedó perfecta, si Diamante o la bruja pasan a tu lado ni te reconocerían-decía Jedite._

 _-El plan de Malachite funcionó a la perfección... hace unos días caminé al lado de la madre de Darien... creí que me reconocería pero no fue así... esto ha sido mi salvación-acomodándose la peluca rosada._

 _-Eso es porque te has convertido en la dama de los disfraces-decía Rei, suspirando-Nicholas y yo iremos a la ciudad de Cristal_

 _-¿A qué?-preguntaba Serena nerviosa._

 _-Haruka quiere saber si tenemos información sobre tu paradero... Serena no se si pueda seguir con esto, ni siquiera puedo ver a tu padre a la cara y decirle que no se en donde estas._

 _-Ambos me prometieron no decir nada... se que es mucho pedir, pero por favor no digas nada._

 _-Sabes que no lo haría y menos mañana que es el cumpleaños de esta hermosa niña-acariciando la melena rosada de la pequeña._

* * *

 _Asomándose por la ventana de la habitación que era de su esposa, Darien no dejaba de oler su dulce perfume, ese olor que poco a poco sentía desvanecerse en el aire, quería conservarlo lo mas que pudiera, ese día en particular era el cumpleaños de su esposa, su prometida, el amor de su vida y su destino... destino que se encargó de separarlos, ahora mas que nada debía encontrarla antes de que Diamante lo hiciera._

 _-Ya ha pasado un año y ni siquiera se si tengo un hijo o una hija... tal vez este también sea tu cumpleaños y yo no estoy ahí para ayudarte a soplar la vela del pastel-diciendo con melancolía, cerrando los ojos y derramando una lágrima-Esto me pasa por ser tan estúpido._

* * *

 _En la ciudad de Cristal, un joven príncipe se reune con sus amigos para saber si alguien conocía el paradero de la princesa con ojos como el universo._

 _-¡No puede ser que aun no sepamos en donde está!-decía una molesta Lita-No se la tragó la tierra eso es seguro._

 _-No la tiene Neherenia ¿verdad Haruka?_

 _-Por supuesto que no-apretando los puños-Curiosamente ha ido a visitar a mi padre frecuentemente... me revuelve el estómago por el simple hecho de verla... saber que puede ser la responsable por la muerte de mi madre y la vida tan horrible de Serenity... me dan ganas de golpearla_

 _-¿Por qué no la metes a la cárcel?_

 _-Porque no tengo las evidencias suficientes para hacerlo Mamoru-viendo al hermano mayor de Darien- la palabra de Rei no basta._

 _-Quisiera poder ayudarles mas-decía Rei con una fingida preocupación-Pero de verdad no se dónde puedan estar... no quiero ni pensar que mi madre les haga daño._

 _Mientras decía esas palabras frente a todos los presentes Rei y Nicholas, se sentían culpables por no poder decirles en donde se encontraba la rubia, pero era algo que le habían prometido, principalmente cuando Serena supo del escape de Diamante._

 _-No te culpamos Rei-miraba con ternura a la que sospechaba también era su hermana-Por el momento tal vez sea mejor no saber en dónde está... así ella puede estar segura y lejos de ese par de arpías._

 _-¿Lo dices por Diamante y Neherenia?-diciendo con sarcasmo-El término arpías les queda corto-viendo a Rei-Lo siento Rei, no quise decirlo así._

 _-No te preocupes Galaxia-mirando a la esposa de Mamoru-Se que mi madre es un horrible ser humano, me hubiera gustado mucho no ser su hija._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras Haruka sabía que tarde o temprano debía decirle a Rei acerca de sus sospechas, tal y como lo hizo con Serena, de esa forma el corazón de la joven no se entristecería al saber que la dama de la luna negra no era su madre._

 _-¿Cómo esta tu padre?_

 _-Triste... por fin había encontrado a su luz de Luna, sólo para perderla de nuevo._

 _-¿Le ha dicho algo a mi madre?-diciendo nerviosa._

 _-Le pedí que no lo hiciera, dándole de excusa que si no la encontrabamos, no valía la pena hacer sufrir a otros... quisiera contarle todo, pero se que me pedirá pruebas y como dije antes no las tengo._

 _-Te juro que las voy a encontrar Haruka-decía Rei- Así tenga que fingir arrepentimiento frente a ella lo haré._

 _-Esperemos no llegar a eso._

* * *

 _-¿Siguen buscandome?-viendo la cara de Mina-Pensé que ya lo iban a dejar._

 _-¿Estas bromeando? Eres una de las herederas de ciudad de cristal... la añorada hija de Rey._

 _-Aun no me explico como pudo pasar esto... después de todo Darien si resultó ser mi destino-terminando de darle de comer la papilla a Rini-¿Que ha hecho Yaten?_

 _-Pues junto con sus hermanos Seiya y Taiki están buscando a Diamante y a Neherenia... bueno ya saben donde está ella, pero les preocupa Diamante._

 _-No sólo a ellos-tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos-No puedo mostrarme ante mi verdadera familia hasta que sepa que ese sujeto puede ser eliminado...el que me ayudes con técnicas de defensa y el uso de armas me sirve, aunque no se si estando frente a ellos pueda reaccionar... no quiero que lastime a Rini._

 _-Y no lo hará... de esos nos encargamos nosotros-indicaba el pelinegro._

 _-Gracias chicos-viendo entrar a los hermanos Kou-Se que mentirles a sus jefes es duro, pero por el momento es lo mejor._

 _-Sólo espero que cuando se enteren no quieran mandarnos a la horca-decía sarcasticamente Yaten, escuchando la risa de los demas._

* * *

 _Días después mientras Serena terminaba de hacer unos pasteles de lavanda y vainilla, el jefe de los meseros entraba a la cocina muy entusiasmado._

 _-¿Y a ti que te pasa?_

 _-Hay una señora muy elegante que desea hablar con usted... dice tener mucho dinero y desea saber cuanto pide por prepararle una cena._

 _-¿Y como se llama esa señora tan rica?_

 _-Se llama...-viendo la tarjeta con su nombre- Neherenia Dark Moon-viendo como a su jefa se le caía la espatula con el betún del pastel._


	22. Frente a la Luna oscura

_**Capitulo 22**_

 _-¿En dónde estas?-le preguntaba Andrew por videoconferencia._

 _-Estoy en Paris, vine a arreglar un asunto de la empresa... además tal vez aquí la encuentre._

 _-¿Serena?-viendo a su amigo afirmar._

 _-Una vez me dijo que si se alejaba de mi lado vendría a Paris pues aquí estarían sus amigos Luna y Artemis._

 _-¿No crees que Rei supiera eso?_

 _-No lo creo... Neherenia nunca la dejó relacionarse con ellos._

 _-Si la encuentras avisa de inmediato... haremos todo lo posible por protegerla._

 _Por alguna extraña razón Darien sentía que su amado conejo estaría en Paris, protegida y segura de las garras de Diamante y de la bruja de Neherenia, aunque todo el tiempo en que ha estado alejado de ella le parece eterno, no perdería la esperanza de encontrarla, de suplicarle su perdón y de pedirle formalmente la mano en matrimonio, no porque era la princesa de la ciudad de cristal y su prometida de antaño... sino porque la amaba._

 _-Te voy a encontrar y cuando lo haga-tocandose el bolsillo de su saco, en donde traía un hermoso anillo- serás mi esposa._

* * *

 _-¿Seguro que me desea a mi?-diciendo con cierto nerviosismo, recogiendo lo que se le había caído._

 _-Me preguntó por la chef... así que supongo que si-viendo a su jefa tomar aire-¿Está todo bien?- preguntaba Unazuki._

 _-Si no te preocupes, sólo que no me gusta dejar mi trabajo a medio hacer-señalando el pastel._

 _-¿Qué le digo?_

 _-Si tanto desea verme, creo que puede esperar a que termine...dile que seran unos 15 minutos._

 _-De acuerdo-viendo salir a la joven._

 _Al escuchar ese nombre Serena sentía hervirle la sangre, ya no sentía miedo, sino mas bien rabia, apretaba sus puños de tal forma que sus nudillos empezaban a volvérsele blancos, recordó todo lo que sufrió con ella además estaba segura que la explosión que soñaba una y otra vez era en donde su madre moría, donde suplicaba dejara a su hija en paz... a Rei._

 _-Ella creció creyendo ser tu hija, pero yo se la verdad y me encantará tenerte frente a frente para gritartelo a la cara._

 _Se quitó el delantal, se acomodó la peluca y se miró al pequeño espejo de su oficina y la mirada dulce y amable que tenía antes no estaba, todo había cambiado en ella; salió de la oficina y se dirigió a Unazuki para que le indicara en donde estaba esa mujer, cuando vio hacia la mesa se sorprendió de ver también a Diamante._

 _-Esto no puede ser cierto-tragando saliva con dificultad._

 _-También los noté en cuanto llegué-decía Taiki-Esta es tu prueba de fuego Bunny, la mejor manera de liberarte de tus pesadillas es enfrentándolo._

 _-No deberías de juntarte tanto con Amy-notando como el castaño se ruborizaba._

 _Mientras caminaba hacia ellos, veía como se reían y disfrutaban del pastel de rosas que había reinventado, tal vez por eso la mandaron llamar, al pararse frente a ellos, su expresión corporal denotaba seguridad y superioridad._

 _-¿Señora Dark Moon?-viendo a la pelinegra._

 _-Así es-viéndola de arriba a abajo-¿Usted es?-diciendo de forma despectiva._

 _-Soy la chef-cruzándose de brazos-¿Acaso no pidió ver a la chef?-diciendo con voz altiva, potente y de cierta forma sensual, algo que la sorprendió-Soy Bunny Winston._

 _-Y yo soy Diamante Black, preciosa-comiéndosela con la mirada y mojándose los labios._

 _-Gracias señor Black...-oliendo el alcohol que emanaba de su cuerpo-pero me gustaría dejara de verme de esa manera, es incómodo... además parece animal en celo ¿acaso estaba encerrado?-provocando que su acompañante se riera de eso._

 _-Lo siento... pero es que la comida y este pastel están exquisitos... ¿el pastel es de rosas?_

 _-Por supuesto... son rosas blancas y champán, lo mejor de todo Paris-diciendo orgullosa._

 _-Creí que sería alguien conocido... un familiar hacia un pastel de rosas rojas._

 _-¿Rosas rojas?-riéndose con sarcasmo-Eso es de muy baja categoría ¿en que lugares a comido usted?-provocando que la dama ardiera de furia-Si es todo lo que iban a decirme me retiro... hay mucho trabajo en la cocina._

 _Cuando se dio la vuelta, sintió como Diamante la toma de la mano, a lo que ella por instinto de protección lo golpea y lo deja sin aire, provocando que los comensales se les quedaran viendo._

 _-Le suplico no me toque y menos de esa forma y si va a comportarse así les pediré que se retiren y no vuelvan-alejándose de ellos, viendo como eran sacados por dos meseros ante el aplauso de los presentes._

* * *

 _En la oficina, Taiki había visto toda la escena, por eso cuando la vio entrar pálida y con las manos temblorosas supo que estaba asustada, la toma por la cintura y la sienta con cuidado en el sillón, dejandooa respirar ._

 _-Toma esto-dándole una copa de whisky, que se toma sin dudar._

 _-Aun no me acostumbro al alcohol-tosiendo._

 _-Lo lograste, lograste enfrentarte a ellos... no creo que te hayan descubierto._

 _-Eso espero-pensando en su pequeña Rini._

* * *

 _De regreso al departamento que Diamante tenía en Paris, la bruja de la luna oscura todavía ardía se rabia por los desplantes de esa mujer, al probar ese pastel de rosas, pensó que tenía a la joven princesa, sólo para descubrir a una mujer altiva y orgullosa... muy parecida a ella, talvez por eso no le agradó en cuanto la vio, con ese hermoso cabello rosado, sus ojos azul frío, la figura envidiable y lo joven que era... lo pudo notar con tan solo ver la cara de todos los hombres presentes, algo que ella provocaba cuando era joven y hermosa._

 _-¿Quién demonios se cree esa mujer? ¡Sacarnos a nosotros!-viendo a Diamante tomar una copa de cognac-Y todo porque sigues bebiendo-quitándole la copa._

 _-Dejame en paz Neherenia... lo uso para olvidar._

 _-¿Olvidar?-riéndose-¿Olvidar que?_

 _-La pesadilla que viví en la cárcel... no tienes idea de lo que es vivir ahí... lo que te pueden hacer-viéndola fríamente-Cuando encuentre a Serena y a Darien los haré pagar con creces por lo que me hicieron._

 _-Pues mas vale que dejes de beber de lo contrario... volveras a ese horrible lugar._

 _-¡No!_

* * *

 _Mientras caminaba por las calles de Paris, se detuvo frente a un aparador en donde se encontraba un hermoso vestido rojo, parecido al que su conejo llevó al ballet._

 _-¿Acaso el destino me dice que te encontraré hoy?-escuchando una risa familiar a lo lejos, dirigiendo su mirada a un restaurant de estilo campirano llamado "La lune lapin argenté"-¿El conejo de la luna plateada?-observando a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados atendiendo a una mesa-¿Serena?_


	23. Iniciando el juego de ajedrez

_**Capítulo 23**_

 _Mirando detenidamente el lugar, Darien no tenía ninguna duda de que tenía el estilo de su conejo, las mesas de madera curada, los manteles de colores otoñales, los faroles con velas aromáticas, sentándose teniendo de vista el jardín trasero en donde jugaban los niños acompañados de unas mujeres a su cargo, podía ver a una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados sentada en una silla aplaudiendo y riendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás niños, notó además como se le caía un pequeño conejo blanco que intentaba alcanzar, por lo que se levantó a ayudar a la pequeña._

 _-Toma pequeña-entregándole su conejo y acariciándole su cabello-Eres muy linda-viendo como la pequeña le sonreía._

 _-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?- preguntaba Berjerite, en un marcado francés._

 _-No es nada, vi que se le cayó su conejo y sólo se lo recogí... no quise importunar._

 _-Descuide... siempre lo hace cuando quiere bajar de su silla-indicándole a su hermana Calaverite que vigilara a los niños._

 _-¿Siempre?_

 _-Es la pequeña dama de la chef-tomando a la niña entre sus brazos y haciéndole cosquillas-Rini._

 _-Bueno-sonriendo-Yo regresaré a mi mesa._

* * *

 _-Seiya ¿alguna novedad?_

 _-Tenemos la pista de que puede estar en Paris, mi hermano Taiki está ahí en este momento visitando a su novia, le pediré investigue... además las arpías también están ahí._

 _-Solo espero que si tu pista es cierta no la encuentren ellos primero._

 _Saliendo de la junta con el príncipe de los vientos, Seiya sabía que tarde o temprano debían decirle a Haruka en donde estaba su hermana, ocultarle algo así estaba quitándole el sueño, no sólo a él, sino a todos los involucrados; llamando a sus hermanos le indica que debían reunirse en Paris lo más pronto posible, indicando que todo debía terminar._

 _-Lo siento Bunny-apretando el celular- Pero creo que ya es hora de enfrentar a todos los de tu pasado-suspirando- No importa si nos odias al final, sé que será lo mejor-saliendo del palacio para tomar el siguiente vuelo a la ciudad de la luz._

* * *

 _En su habitación Diamante, no dejaba de ver unas fotografías colgadas en su pared; la foto de Mina Aino, Yaten Kou, Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino, cuatro peones para su juego de la muerte._

 _-La mejor manera de vengarme de ti Chiba, es tomando a tu esposa mientras tú me observas- riéndose- Y a ti Yaten Kou… será quitándote lo que más amas a tu esposa y a tu hijo Helios._

 _Diamante, había investigado con sus contactos que tanto Yaten como Mina eran excelentes agentes de seguridad, Mina había trabajado encubierto para el departamento de policía de Jubban y Yaten como agente encubierto internacional por la Interpol._

 _-Será difícil, mas no imposible… a cada uno de ustedes lo hundiré y les haré pagar por mi sufrimiento en la cárcel._

* * *

 _En su mesa, no dejaba de ver a la pequeña niña que intentaba dar sus primeros pasos, por alguna razón sentía una opresión en el pecho, se imaginaba a su hijo haciendo exactamente lo mismo._

 _-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?-viendo que Darien analizaba el menú._

 _-¿Pastel de rosas y champan?-viendo a la joven mesera._

 _-Es el favorito del lugar... si lo acompaña con un té o café es una delicia._

 _-Entonces si es recomendado por ti-entregándole la carta-Dame el pastel con el café negro._

 _Al recibir su rebanada de pastel, se veía exquisito adornado con pétalos de rosas blancas y un ligero betún rosado, al dar el primer bocado pudo sentir una electricidad recorrerle todo el cuerpo, una sensación que creía olvidada, el café tenía el toque perfecto tal y como su conejo lo preparaba, aunque podía distinguir un ligero toque a chocolate._

 _-Intentaste ocultarte transformando tus antiguas recetas-mirando a sus alrededores-Mi querido conejo… los demás tardaron un año en encontrarte, yo sólo tardé un día… el destino se empeña en reunirnos._

 _-¿Está todo bien?-preguntaba Unazuki._

 _-Mis felicitaciones al chef-levantándose de su lugar, entregándole el costo de lo consumido- Regresaré muy pronto- sonriéndole._

 _-Lo esperaremos-viendo como el atractivo hombre salía del lugar._

 _Esa misma noche, cuando el restaurant hubo cerrado y escondido entre la oscuridad de la noche, Darien miraba como una hermosa joven de cabello rosado y su pequeña hija salían del lugar, se subían a un auto azul, rápidamente Darien hace lo mismo pero en su motocicleta, sigue el auto azul hasta verlo pararse frente a un edificio de departamentos de lujo, se resguarda para no ser visto y observa como la joven junto con su pequeña que yacía dormida en sus brazos entraba al edificio._

 _-¿Es ella nuestra pequeña dama?-sintiendo una opresión en el pecho-Pronto podré abrazarlas._

 _Después_ _de un largo día y mirando a la Luna creciente, Serena ya sin su peluca rosada, no dejaba de pensar que en unas semanas sería el cumpleaños de su querida Hotaru, recordando cuanto le gustaba el ballet y su pastel de rosas, por lo que le había dicho Malachite las familias reales de Ilusión y Ciudad de Cristal se reunirían en Paris para celebrar el cumpleaños de la más pequeña y disfrutar del ballet de la "Bella Durmiente"_

 _-¿Qué hago Rini?-viendo dormir a su pequeña-Tienes derecho a conocer a tu padre y él de conocerte…pero no quiero ponerlo en peligro-recordando la última nota de Diamante antes de que escapara de la cárcel-Preferiría que Diamante me hiciera daño antes que a él._

 _-¿Por qué no vas al ballet?-indicaba Jedite que tomaba una copa de vino._

 _-¿Acaso tendré que cambiar de cerraduras?-riéndose por la cara de su amigo._

 _-Vine a traerte el boleto para el ballet-dejándolo en la cómoda- Malachite dice que vendremos por ti y que aunque sea arrastrando vas ¿me oíste?_

 _-¡Si señor!_

 _-Sé que aún lo amas-abrazándola- Olvida el pasado y si él te ama igual… no lo dejes ir, después de todo es tu destino-acariciando su mejilla._

 _-Tal vez._

* * *

 _Días después los hermanos Kou se reunían en la oficina de Taiki para entablar la temida conversación que Seiya les tenía preparada; este había sacado una botella de cognac y servido en tres copas y entregándolas a sus hermanos; preocupando al castaño y al platinado._

 _-¿Qué sucede Seiya?_

 _-¿El príncipe ha descubierto algo?_

 _-No aun no, pero sabemos que las arpías se encuentran aquí, además Darien también, Hotaru celebrará su cumpleaños en dos semanas y lo ha decidido hacer aquí en Paris._

 _-¿Qué?-indicaba sorprendido Yaten- ¿Toda la familia real en Paris?_

 _-Bunny no podrá ocultarse mucho tiempo… si Neherenia y Diamante descubren que las familias reales de Ilusión y de Ciudad de Cristal están aquí…_

 _-Concluirán que ella también está aquí-indicaba Taiki- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

 _-Dejaremos que el destino haga su movida._

 _-¿A qué te refieres Seiya?_

 _-No dejaremos de proteger a Bunny… pero creo que va siendo hora de que no hagamos esto solos… habrá dos guardias reales protegiendo a la misma princesa._

 _-Sabes cómo reaccionará Bunny ¿verdad?-decía Yaten cruzándose de brazos-Nos va a matar._

 _-Tal vez… pero esto se saldrá de control en unas semanas… no podemos seguir haciendo esto solo nosotros cuatro, si contamos a Mina… está acabando con nuestras conciencias y no puedes decir que no Taiki-viendo como su hermano iba a responder._

 _Por unos minutos, los hermanos Kou, no dejaban de mirar la mesa que tenían frente a ellos, hasta que el castaño abrió la boca para hablar._

 _-Pues entonces que el destino haga su siguiente movida en este juego de ajedrez- ¿Cómo llamaremos a esta misión?-viendo al pelinegro._

 _-Protegiendo a la reina blanca._

 _-Curioso… la reina negra ¿será Neherenia?-viendo como su hermano suelta una sonrisa irónica._

 _-Pues salud… por la Reina Blanca-decía Yaten._

 _-¡Salud por la Reina Blanca!-gritaban Seiya y Taiki._


	24. El primer movimiento

_**Capitulo 24**_

 _-¿Están seguros de esto?_

 _-Es lo mejor... ambos sufren por no poder estar juntos y tú lo sabes amor mio, Bunny ama a Darien mas que a su vida._

 _-Jedite planea llevarla al ballet, tengo entendido que su palco y el palco de la familia de Ilusión estan juntos._

 _-Algo me comentó Seiya-recordando lo que dijo sobre el cumpleaños de Hotaru._

 _-No te preocupes, Rei y yo nos encargaremos de que vaya... ya va siendo hora de que esos cabezas de chorlito se encuentren._

 _-¿Vendrá Rei?_

 _-Nicholas tiene una reunión importante, creo que Helios y Ainon se llevan bien... podremos quedarnos con Rini ese día._

 _-Seiya y Taiki irán al ballet como parte de la guardia real... si Neherenia y Diamante llegan a presentarse estaremos preparados._

 _-El plan de la Reina Blanca fase uno está en marcha._

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente, Serena le prepara el desayuno a Rini, pero no deja de sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho que mas que inquietarla, la tiene nerviosa y de cierta forma emocionada_

 _-Creo mi pequeña dama-permitiendole tomar la cuchara de su papilla- que hoy será un excelente día-viendo como la bebé le arroja una cucharada directo al cabello rubio-Eres imposible Rini._

 _Viendose al espejo después de tomar un baño, Serena extrañaba el color de su cabello, la peluca era bonita, tenía un corte tipo melena con fleco lateral que la hacía ver muy sexy, ese díal a llevaría ligeramente rizada,colocándosela con cuidado, veía sus ropas mas ajustadas, se maquillaba ligeramente remarcando sus largas pestañas. Rápidamente sale del departamento con la niña para dirigirse a la guardería que estaba a unas cuadras del local, sabía que su hija siempre se ponía muy contenta y mas porque compartía con Momo y con Helios, aunque el hijo de Yaten y Mina estaba en el preescolar, se despide de la pequeña con un beso y se va para el restaurante, en la puerta ve a su amigo Richard esperando abra para empezar la jornada._

 _-Bonjuour Richard._

 _-Bonjour Bunny ¿lista para cocinar?-con un marcado acento francés._

 _-Oui-guiñandole un ojo._

* * *

 _En su oficina en Paris, Darien no dejaba de leer una y otra vez el curriculum de la chef que se encargaba del pequeño restaurant campirano, lo había leído tantas veces que no podía dejar de sonreir, caía en la cuenta que los guardaespaldas Kou, se habían encargado de proteger a su conejo._

 _-Deben estar sufriendo un calvario ¿verdad?- pensando en Taiki- Eso se llama ser de los mejores._

 _Ahora entendía porqué Mina y Yaten habían decidido dejar Ilusión para dirigirse a Paris, eso de que Mina extrañaba a sus tíos era una excusa para dedicarse exclusivamente a proteger a su amada princesa. Cuando Haruka se enterara de que Seiya también le había mentido, no quería ni saber como reaccionaría el orgulloso príncipe de la Ciudad de Cristal._

 _-Se meterán en un gran problema-riéndose, sin notar que su pequeña Hotaru entraba con cara de pocos amigos.-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-¡Tú riendote y yo sufriendo porque el chef ha decidido prescindir del servicio!-sentándose en el sillón-¡Haz algo para ayudarme!_

 _-¿Un chef nuevo? Deseas que haga un imposible hermanita._

 _-Tú puedes hacerlo-hincándose para abrazar sus rodillas y poniendo cara de puchero-Por favor... ¿siiiiii?_

 _-Primero suéltame-tomándola por sus brazos-Ya cumplirás diecinueve años-dándole un golpecito en su nariz-Tendrás chef para tu fiesta de cumpleaños._

 _-¡Por eso eres mi hermano favorito!-besándolo por toda la cara._

* * *

 _-Así que los soberanos de Cristal e Ilusión estarán muy pronto bajo nuestras manos... ¿cómo te enteraste Diamante?_

 _-Cada año la hermana menor de los Chiba celebra su cumpleaños con una función en el ballet , le encanta y este año no es la excepción... además si mal no recuerdo es el aniversario de bodas del príncipe Haruka._

 _-Sería el momento perfecto para seguir el plan-riéndose-Quiero al rey suplicando por el paradero de su querida niña._

 _-Si ta sólo supieramos donde esta._

 _-Mi querido Diamante-acariciando su mejilla-Eso ellos no lo saben._

 _-Ahora entiendo porqué somos tan parecidos-besando su mano._

* * *

 _Caminando sobre el parque en donde se erigía la imponente Torre Eiffel, Darien no dejaba de hiperventilar, tal vez esta era la única manera en la que podría tener a Serena de nuevo entre sus brazos, debía planear muy bien la estrategia para poder tener éxito en su plan; dirigiéndose al restaurante se sentó en la misma mesa que la ocasión pasada, pidió exactamente lo mismo algo que encantó a la chica que lo atendió._

 _-Algunas parisinas siguen igual de coquetas-suspirando-Pero yo sólo tengo ojos para una-viendo a la joven de cabellos rosados atendiendo una mesa grande al fondo del local._

 _Viéndola detenidamente, no cabía duda de que su amado conejo se encontraba en su ambiente, rodeada de gente que disfrutaba su comida, sonreía igual cuando su familia estaba con ella, a pesar de traer su uniforme de chef, la veía increiblemente sexy, su manera de caminar, mover sus manos y su mirada eran diferentes, pero aun así Darien no dejaba de sentir ese calor y electricidad en todo su cuerpo._

 _-¿Se le ofrece algo mas?_

 _-Quisiera hablar con el chef... quiero hacerle una propuesta de trabajo._

 _-¿A nombre de quien le digo señor?_

 _-Sólo diga que venga... esta propuesta va a interesarle._

 _Mientras la camarera le comentaba a Serena al oido sobre la propuesta de Darien, esta voltea en su dirección pero sólo alcanza a ver una cabellera negra que sobresalía del hombre que leía el periodico._

 _-Por favor Jun-Jun indicale al señor que lo veré en unos minutos en la oficina._

 _-Si señora-haciendo un saludo militar-causando que la pelirosada se riera._

 _Viendo como Serena se perdía de vista rumbo a la cocina, veía como la joven mesera de acercaba a él de nuevo con una radiante sonrisa._

 _-La señora Bunny lo verá un unos minutos... si sale por esa puerta irá directo a su oficina, ahí puede esperarla._

 _-Gracias-pagando la cuenta y dirigiéndose a la oficina, estaría a solas con su amado conejo._

* * *

 _En la oficina, Darien podía verla decorada en colores neutros, jarrones de rosas rojas y fotografías de Serena y su hija y sus amigos del ballet, había algo diferente en su mirada, ya no estaba el miedo reflejado._

 _-Has cambiado mi conejo._

 _Tras la puerta de su oficina, Serena no dejaba de estar nerviosa por una razón que no comprendía, no había dejado de oler el delicioso aroma de Darien en toda la mañana, cuando entra a su oficina se congela de pronto al ver al príncipe de sus sueños frente a ella, llevando un traje a rayas en azul marino, camisa blanca impecable y una corbata en tono café, se veía simplemente espectacular, con mucho trabajo pasó saliva y empezó a hablar en francés._

 _-Buenas tardes señor..._

 _-Chiba-estirando su mano para saludarla-Mi nombre es Darien Chiba._


	25. El embrujo del conejo

_**Capitulo 25**_

 _Al tenerla de nuevo tan cerca, provocó que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se alteraran, era todavía mas hermosa, su mirada seguía siendo la misma, dulce e inocente que protegía con la frialdad ante los demás, su peluca rosa era bonita pero lo que mas quería ver era su hermoso cabello dorado y esa sonrisa que lo mataba._

 _El sentir el roce de su mano, estaba haciendo que a Serena se le debilitaran las piernas, por lo que rápidamente se la quita y se sienta frente a su escritorio._

 _-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?_

 _-Quiero hacerle una propuesta de trabajo._

 _-Como verá-señalando su oficina-Ya tengo un trabajo... pero lo escucho_

 _-Mi hermana está a punto de cumplir años este fin de semana y deseo que usted pueda organizar una pequeña cena familiar._

 _-¿Este fin de semana? Me pide un imposible señor Chuba._

 _-Chiba._

 _-Si claro, lo siento-bajando la mirada y aclarándose la garganta- Para ser un evento de ese tipo, por muy pequeño que sea se requiere por lo menos un mes de anticipación... yo sólo tengo un fin de semana ¿Me cree capaz de hacer una tarea titánica?-cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en su silla._

 _-El chef que mi hermana pequeña escogió, le acaba de decir que no, precisamente hace unos días-viéndola detenidamente a los ojos, sabiendo que eso provocaba su hermoso rubor-Tal vez sea imposible, pero le he llevado a mi hermana una pequeña muestra de sus habilidades y ella ha quedado encantada... incluso me ha dicho lo que desea, no es algo fuera de su menú._

 _-¿De cuantas personas estariamos hablando?_

 _-Aproximadamente 25 personas-sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo-Por favor avíseme de su respuesta, levantándose de su lugar para salir por la puerta-Preferiría me lo dijera esta noche._

 _-Lo tendré en cuenta señor Chuba...Chiba._

 _Al salir de la oficina Darien se había dado cuenta que su corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora, había encontrado a su conejo, ahora sólo tenía que esperar para poder acercarse a ella y protegerla del Diamante y de la luna negra._

 _-Prometo protegerte hasta con mi vida._

 _Entrando al lugar, Seiya se sorprende de ver al príncipe de Ilusión en ese restaurante ¿acaso ya sabía que Bunny era su amada princesa? ¿le diría algo a Haruka? Empezando a acercarse al príncipe podía notar que estaba muy feliz; viendo a Seiya detenidamente, sabía que sospechaba acerca de su pequeño secreto con Bunny Winston por lo que se detiene frente a él, para ver si era capaz de confesarle la verdad._

 _-¿Tú por aquí Seiya? ¿Ya llegó Haruka?_

 _-Llegará hasta mañana, pero ¿tu que haces aquí?-tragando saliva con dificultad._

 _-Vine a contratar a la chef para la cena de cumpleaños de Hotaru-viendo como los colores le regresaban al joven guardaespaldas ¿y tu?_

 _-Yo vine por un pastel... a Kakyuu le encanta uno que sólo se vende aquí._

 _-¿Cuál? Tal vez pida que le hagan ese a Hotaru._

 _-Rosas blancas y champan._

 _-De acuerdo, lo tendré en mente... tengo que retirarme, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer por lo de la fiesta... nos vemos después-saliendo del restaurante._

 _Serena que había visto la escena desde lejos, tenía tantas ganas de acercarse para poder conocer que le decía Seiya, pero por la cara de su amigo, supo que no le había revelado su secreto, veía como los colores le regresaban al cuerpo dejandolo liberar una gran bocanada de aire._

 _-¿Todo bien?_

 _-¿Trabajarás para él y tu cuñada?_

 _-Ven a la oficina._

 _Sentándose de nuevo en su silla, notaba la cara de Seiya como una señal para que soltara la sopa._

 _-Se que sería arriesgado hacerlo... muchas personas en esa cena podrían reconocerme._

 _-Tal vez sea todo lo contario._

 _-Sugieres que lo haga entonces-levantándose de la silla para caminar de un lado a otro nervio_ _sa._

 _-Si y no lo digo como sugerencia-tomándola de las manos-Se que te preocupan las amenazas de la reina negra._

 _-¿Reina negra?_

 _-Así le decimos mis hermanos y yo... pero creo que ya va siendo hora que esta princesa se quede con su príncipe... están destinados a estar juntos ¿tienes idea lo que hemos tenido que hacer para mantenerte a salvo?_

 _-Se que le has mentido a mi hermano-recordando lo que le dijo tiempo atrás sobre su pasado- y que Taiki lo ha hecho con Darien._

 _-El que esté aquí en Paris y alla pedido a esta chef-señalandola-Es una señal... no mas bien señales, focos rojos, amarillos, luces de colores, etc. diciéndote lo que debes hacer._

 _-Debo estar a su lado-viendo como Seiya le aplaude en señal de aprobación-¿Y si lo lastiman por mi culpa?_

 _-¿Crees que bajo nuestra guardia eso sucederá?-riendo-Primero Haruka me mata... aunque tal vez ya esté muerto cuando sepa que le he estado ocultando tu paradero por mas de un año._

 _-Puedo pedirle que te otorgue el perdón-riéndose._

 _-Muy graciosa._

* * *

 _En la Ciudad de Cristal, un entusiasmado rey no dejaba de llorar de felicidad, pues se había enterado que si tenía otra hija, una hija que creció en una mentira, siendo protegida por su hermana que fue denigrada._

 _-Es hermosa...se parece a mi-viendo la fotografía de Rei._

 _-Es igual a ti padre-riéndose-Tuve mis sospechas desde que la vi en una fiesta y mi instinto no se equivocó... le diremos la verdad ahora que vayamos a Paris._

 _-Ella era la antigua prometida de Darien ¿verdad?_

 _-Si padre... por cosa del destino Serena tomó su lugar, convirtiéndose en la esposa de Darien, sin saber que ese al fin y al cabo era su destino._

 _-¿Rei es feliz Haruka?_

 _-Adora a su esposo Nicholas y Ainon... tu nieto-viendo como su padre se enorgullece- Tiene los ojos grises como mamá._

 _-Mi felicidad estaría completa si mi luz de luna también apareciera._

 _-Estoy seguro que la encontraremos en Paris... algo me dice que este viento me ayudará a encontrarla._

 _-No permitas que Neherenia les haga daño... a ninguna de las dos... esa maldita mujer._

 _-Padre, si llegas a verla en Paris, no la descubras... sigue su juego, tal vez así sepamos que fue de mamá._

 _-Conociéndola... no dudes que vendrá diciendome una mentira... descuida hijo... sabré como actuar._

* * *

 _Esa noche en su departamento y mientras veía dormir a su pequeña, no dejaba de pensar en su padre y sus hermanos; el sufrimiento que Neherenia les ha causado toda la vida no fue sólo para ella, sino también para Rei, al hacerle creer que es su hija, porque Serena estaba segura de una cosa... Ella es la responsable de la pesadilla que ha tenido toda la vida, la responsable de esa explosión donde murió la mujer de ojos violetas... su madre, y que la niña por la que suplica su protección, no es ella, sino por la bebé que yace en sus brazos._

 _-Aunque esa pesadilla me ha perseguido siempre... de alguna forma hice lo que mi madre me hizo prometerle... proteger a Rei-derramando unas lágrimas-Te sentirás feliz de saber que ella no es tu madre._

 _Después de haber tomado un baño, Serena no dejaba de sujar con la tarjeta de Darien, veía una y otra vez el número de la oficina y a su teléfono, con manos temblorosas lo toma y empieza a marcar, pero se detiene a la mitad y cuelga._

 _-Vamos Serena, se realista... claro que va a estar en su oficina- toma de nuevo el teléfono y esta vez espera a que suene-Por favor que no conteste-se repetía una y otra vez._

 _Aunque sabía era tarde, no había salido de su oficina porque espraba esa llamada, necesitaba escuchar su voz para poder dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que la vería al día siguiente, en ese momento escucha el sonar y sonríe, sabiendo quien era._

 _-Pensé que no me llamaría señorita Winston._

 _-¿Como sabía que era yo?-ruborizándose._

 _-He esperado la llamada todo el día-sintiendo su corazón acelerado-¿Tiene su respuesta?_

 _-Puede pasar mañana a mi oficina para ultimar los detalles-diciendo con voz entrecortada._

 _-Será un placer verla de nuevo... este será un contrato que no podrá romper._

 _-No pienso hacerlo... nunca he roto contratos._

 _-¿Segura?-pensando en el que él le obligó a hacer._

 _-Si... estoy segura_

 _-Entonces la veré mañana... aunque si me permite decirle, esperaba la llamada no sólo por que salvará la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hotaru... sino porque empiezo a caer bajo un embrujo._

 _-¿Un embrujo?-sintiendo como su corazón de exalta._

 _-Bajo el embrujo de sus ojos... mi querida Bunny... nos vemos mañana a las nueve y que tenga buenas noches-colgando el teléfono._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras, Serena simplemente quedó atónita ¿acaso Darien sabía que ella era Serena y no Bunny? Por supuesto que lo sabía, esas palabras se lo confirmaban._

 _-¿Me has encontrado mi querido príncipe?-sonriendo y viendo a su querida pequeña en su cuna._

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve un bloqueo de escritor horrible! Pero ya he regresado y la historia está terminada... subiré los capitulos muy pronto, sólo ultimaré algunos detalles que no me satisfacen del todo... por favor disfruten este capitulo 😄😙


	26. Evitando la pasión

_**Capitulo 26**_

 _-Mira lo que tengo aquí-mostrando un sobre._

 _-Si quieres que adivine pierdes tu tiempo Neherenia-bostezando aburrido-¿Qué es eso?_

 _-Una invitación a la embajada de ciudad de Cristal... firmada por el mismo Rey._

 _-¿Crees que sepa en donde se encuentra la Luna?_

 _-No lo creo... pero debo tener precaución, si no tenemos cuidado podemos caer en una trampa... los hermanos Kou son peligrosos._

 _-Eso ya lo sé... quienes deben preocuparte son Haruka y Darien... ellos no van a descansar hasta saber en donde está Serena... si tu teoría es cierta el príncipe ya sabe que ella es su hermana perdida._

 _-Cuando sea necesario esa información nos será de utilidad... por ahora debo ir a ponerme presentable._

* * *

 _Sentada en el pequeño jardín de su azotea, Serena no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que ocurriría en una semana, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa estaría frente a la familia de Darien y a su familia después de tanto tiempo, le causaba estragos en el estómago cada vez que se lo imaginaba pero sabía que no debía ocultarse por mas tiempo sobre todo porque ellos ya estaban en Paris._

 _-¿Entonces le dirás que eres Serena?_

 _-Aun no, el hecho de que Neherenia y Diamante estén en Paris, hace saltar mi señal de alarma, no estoy pensando sólo en mi-viendo a su hija-También pienso en Rini._

 _-¿Crees que podría hacerle daño?_

 _-A Rini no, estoy segura que preferiría matarme que hacerle daño a ella... después de todo, se parece a mi padre, al igual que Rei... creo que por eso a ella nunca le hizo daño._

 _-Tal vez no físico querida... pero si le hizo mucho daño._

 _-El hecho de que ahora sea mas fuerte y tenga a Nicholas a su lado... me alienta a seguir con el plan._

 _-¿Cual plan?_

 _-Desenmascarar a Neherenia frente a los demás-diciendo con seriedad y con una mirada fría, que le provocó a Neflyte un escalofrío-Y mi plan empezará cuando me presente ante la familia real, estoy segura que Neherenia estará presente._

 _-Y nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte-decía Mina._

 _-Lo sé-cruzándose de brazos-Por el momento debo averiguar que ha sucedido con las familias reales._

 _-Yo puedo encargarme de eso-guiñando un ojo-Buscaré en los archivo que tenemos._

 _-Gracias Mina._

 _-Mi niña-decía una preocupada Luna-¿Estas segura de esto?_

 _-No puedo huir para siempre además debo enfrentarme a Darien-tragando saliva con dificultad-Y saber a donde nos va a llevar todo esto._

 _-Como dijo Mina, te apoyaremos en lo que necesites._

 _-Gracias Kunzite._

* * *

 _En la embajada de la casa real de Ciudad de Cristal, el rey no podía esperar para poder acercarse a sus hijas, abrazarlas y pedirles perdón por todo lo que habían sufrido en manos de la consideraba la prima de su amada esposa._

 _-Te haré pagar con creces todo lo que las hiciste sufrir._

 _-¿Padre?_

 _-¿Sabes en que lugar de Paris está?_

 _-Si-viendo como a su padre se le iluminaba el rostro-Tiene un restaurante estilo campirano cerca de la torre Eiffel-mostrándole la fotografía de la hermosa mujer._

 _-¿Cabello rosado?_

 _-Creemos que lo hace por protección alteza-indicaba Seiya-Después de todo Neherenia Darkmoon y Diamante Black también estan tras ella._

 _-¡No voy a permitir que la tocan a ella o a mi nieta!_

 _-Descuida padre... tenemos un agente en cubierto._

 _-¿Quién?-mirando a Seiya._

 _-Su antigua guardaespaldas... Mina Aino y mi hermano Yaten Kou._

 _-Desde hace algun tiempo han estado protegiéndola, así como Taiki que es agente de seguridad del príncipe Darien... lo han ocultado para evitar ponerla en peligro._

 _-¿Darien lo sabe?_

 _-Creemos que lo sospecha padre... aunque no lo puedo confirmar-viendo a Seiya._

 _-He de decir que el principe es muy inteligente... se que ha descubierto que "Bunny Winston" es su esposa._

 _-No es su esposa... legalmente Serena Tsukino no existe... así que ellos no están casados._

 _-¡Haruka!-lo miraba Michiru con recelo-Creo que ambos han sufrido bastante con todo esto como para que les digas que no están casados._

 _-Pues es la verdad-cruzándose de brazos-Su historia no tuvo un buen inicio._

 _-Tal vez... pero ellos se aman,no puedes negarlo._

 _-Eso es mas que evidente... se alejó de él para que Diamante no lo lastimara... a expensas de su propia vida._

 _-¿Qué mujer hace eso?-mirando a su esposa, conociendo la respuesta._

* * *

 _En su departamento parisino Darien no dejaba de pensar en lo había sucedido en la oficina de "Bunny Winston", se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿cómo su esposa había cambiado tanto? ¿acaso lo hizo para despistarlo?_

 _-¿Que planeas mi conejo de la Luna?-tocando sus labios recordando como lo había besado-Aun con esa actitud de mujer fatal, no me puedes negar que eres tú._

 _Unas horas antes, Bunny le confirmaba a Darien su aceptación para hacer la cena de cumpleaños de Hotaru, estaba mas que emocionado porque la vería de nuevo, aunque llevara esa peluca rosa tan horrible que ocultaba su brillante y rubio cabello que tanto le gustaba. Mientras estaba sentado frente a ella en el escritorio, no dejaba de ver sus brillantes ojos azules que tanto extrañaba, necesitaba tocar esa piel sedosa apenas tocada por el sol; veía como se levantaba para servirse una taza de café y servirle una a él._

 _-Café negro sin azucar-entregándole la taza._

 _-Lo dice como si lo supiera de siempre-viendo como ella abría los ojos._

 _-Me lo ha dicho una de mis meseras, es todo._

 _-Por supuesto... esa bonita pelirroja-viendo como su conejo se atragantaba con el café y sonriendo para sus adentros._

 _-Lo siento-limpiando su blusa- Si ya está todo listo, nos veremos entonces en un par de días para la degustación ¿le parece?-levantándose de su lugar, para dirigirse a la puerta._

 _-¿Es todo?_

 _-¿Desea algo mas?-recargándose en la puerta cruzada de brazos, en una posición que a Darien le hizo hervir la sangre._

 _Levantándose rápido de su lugar, se acerca a ella, la toma por la cintura y huele la dulce fragancia de su cuello, viéndola de cerca, la veía aun mas hermosa que antes, su mirada era de sorpresa, pero abajo de eso se encontraba una pasión dormida. Serena no sabía como reaccionar ante esa acción que la había tomado por sorpresa, estando tan cerca de él y oler su loción, todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar,cuando siente que él la va a soltar, simplemente se acerca mas a él y lo besa con pasión, este responde al beso al inicio con sorpresa y después con la misma pasión desenfrenada que ella, de repente ella lo aleja dejando a un Darien muy aturdido._

 _-Haces que caiga de nuevo ante tu embrujo-uniendo su frente con la de ella._

 _-Sólo le di lo que deseaba-abriendo la puerta-Ahora si me disculpa tengo mucas cosas que hacer... y será mejor que se limpie el labial de su boca._

 _Darien todavía sorprendido por lo que su conejo le estaba haciendo, no tuvo mas remedio que hacerle caso, se acerca a la puerta, la ve detenidamente y le sonríe con dulzura._

 _-Nos veremos pronto... mi conejo._

 _Mientras tomaba una copa de cognac, Darien seguía pensando en ese delicioso beso, además pensaba que si su conejo no se hubiera detenido, probablemente hubieran hecho el amor, abrazados besándose una y otra vez._

 _-Así que sigo siendo tu punto débil-sonriendo-Eso es perfecto._

* * *

 _-¡¿Que hiciste que?!-decía Mina sorprendida._

 _-Lo besé -ruborizándose-Y no me arrepiento... tal vez sólo el de haberme detenido._

 _-¡Serena!-abanicándose-¿Donde quedó mi amiga introvertida?_

 _-Quería despistarlo-suspirando-Pero creo que hice todo lo contrario._

 _-Descuida, tal vez lo hayas hecho, pero eso solamente provocará que desee estar contigo y con su hija... no creo que esté molesto-riéndose._

 _-¿De qué te ries?_

 _-Creo que él también lamenta el que te hayas detenido-viendo como la rubia se ponía roja cual tomate._

 _-¡Mina!-viendo como su amiga se reía sin parar._


	27. Rosas de amor

_**Capitulo 27**_

 _Mientras los días pasaban, Serena seguía terminando las bases para el menú de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hotaru y cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa y ese día no era la excepción, había ido a la mansión de los Tomoe para ultimar los detalles del día siguiente, pero mientras estaba en la cocina, ella sabía que él la estaba observando._

 _-¿Se quedará ahí parado?-terminando de preparar la masa del pastel de rosas y champán-El hecho de que esté viendo, no quiere decir que se aprenderá la receta Sr. Chiba._

 _-No estoy tratando de copiar la receta... estoy tratando de saber cuanto daño te hice._

 _-¿Perdón?-viéndolo extrañada y a la vez tragando saliva con dificultad-¿Se refiere a lo que pasó en la oficina?-riéndose-No pensé que eso le preocupara tanto._

 _-Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero Serena-viendo como ella guardaba silencio, acercándose a ella sigilosamente-A pesar de tu disfraz sigues siendo la misma mujer de la que me enamoré-aprisionándola en sus brazos._

 _-Creo que me confunde con alguien-diciendo con dificultad-¿Acaso nos conocemos de otro lugar? ¿De otro destino?_

 _-De un destino que nos rige de nuestro nacimiento... mi querida princesa._

 _-No me gustan los matrimonios arreglados ya te lo había dicho-cerrando la boca, sabiendo que ya la había descubierto, pues él le dio una pícara sonrisa-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?_

 _-Desde que te vi una noche saliendo del restaurante, sólo necesitaba confirmarlo con tu pastel y con ese beso en la oficina._

 _-¿Así de fácil? Debí ser mas atrevida._

 _-¿Por qué no te vuelves atrevida ahora?-subiéndola a la barra de la cocina para besarla mejor._

 _Estar juntos provocaba en ambos una pasión que poco a poco despertaba de su sueño, Serena simplemente se vencía al fuego que su príncipe le provocaba, lo tomaba del cuello para tenerlo mas cerca; Darien no sólo quería besarla, quería mas de ella, empezaba a desabotonarle la blusa cuando su conejo se detiene._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Debo seguir siendo Bunny, Darien-viendo como su querido príncipe se alejaba de ella-Diamante Black está en Paris y estoy segura que él sospecha soy Serena Tsukino._

 _-¿Ha intentado algo?_

 _-No aun no, pero ha ido varias veces al restaurante preguntando por mi... Yaten lo tiene vigilado, pero si tiene la mas mínima sospecha..._

 _-Intentará hacerte daño-apretando los puños._

 _-No estoy preocupada por mi... sino por Rini._

 _-¿Nuestra hija?-viendo como ella sonríe-Se que te hice daño diciendo que no era mía... pero creí en una mentira por años que simplemente me sobrepasó._

 _-Seiya me explicó todo-suspirando-También lo que Haruka te dijo sobre mí... así que nuestro destino es estar juntos ¿verdad?_

 _-Tendremos que hacerlo-haciendo un puchero-Deberemos soportarnos toda la vida-abrazándola por la cintura y besándola._

 _-Pues que remedio._

 _Mientras seguían abrazados, escuchaban las voces de Hotaru y Lita, por lo que rápidamente se separan y ella continua trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado, picando unas verduras para el plato fuerte. Darien simplemente toma una manzana y se la empieza a comer rápidamente._

 _-Vaya el hambre es dura ¿verdad hermanito?-decía la pequeña de la familia._

 _-Le pregunte si deseaba algo y simplemente me dijo que no señorita-guardando las verduras en los tazones-Creo que su hermano es algo testarudo._

 _-Ni que lo digas Bunny, por sus tonterías alejó a la mujer de su vida-viendo como su hermano se atragantaba con la manzana._

 _-Es cierto... pero voy a ser todo lo posible por recuperarla._

 _-Mas te vale... porque ella es mi cuñada favorita... es la única que hace el pastel de rosas rojas-viendo como Bunny la mira de reojo-Sin negar que tu pastel de rosas blancas y champan es una exquisitez._

 _-Ya me habían dicho de la receta de esa mujer... descuide no me molesta, eso me ayuda para seguir perfeccionando mi cocina._

* * *

 _Rini caminaba con mayor seguridad y no dejaba de seguir a Helios por toda la casa de los Kou-Aino, Serena estaba feliz de ver a su pequeña ser mas independiente, pero también le preocupaba que Diamante la descubriera y mas aun porque estaba segura que Neherenia querría tener a su hija a toda costa._

 _-Deja de pensar en las peores tragedias Serena._

 _-No vamos a permitir que ellos se acerquen... aunque lo que Seiya dice puede funcionar._

 _-Ya lo sé, no me da miedo acercarme a él... simplemente me da asco el hecho de tener que estar cerca-sintiendo escalofríos._

 _-Esperemos no llegar a mas que eso-decía Yaten._

 _Esa misma noche, Darien le llama a Serena, por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, además de que deseaba escuchar su voz._

 _-¿Está todo bien, mi conejo?_

 _-Necesito hablar contigo... crees que puedas venir a casa._

 _-Estaré ahí muy pronto-colgando el teléfono para subirse a su moto lo mas pronto posible._

 _Tocando a la puerta, Serena la abre y ve un enorme ramo de flores frente a ella, sabiendo que detrás de eso estaba su amado príncipe._

 _-¿Cómo pudiste traer eso sobre la moto?-dejándolo entrar._

 _-Fue toda una odisea... pero lo logré-colocando el ramo sobre la barra-¿De qué deseas hablar?_

 _-Los hermanos Kou tienen un plan._

 _-¿Qué plan es ese?_

 _-Debo dejar que Diamante me conquiste-viendo la cara de horror de Darien._

 _-¿Estas loca?-gritando-¡No lo voy a permitir!_

 _-Deja de gritar que la niña está dormida-cruzándose de brazos-Ellos saben lo que hacen, es la única forma de atraparlo a él y a Neherenia._

 _-¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Haruka?-sentándose en el sofá-Es capaz de matarlos a los tres por el hecho de pensarlo._

 _-Tal vez... pero también creo que entendería el porqué lo hago-suspirando-Neherenia es la responsable de la muerte de mi madre y de la explosión en donde murieron los padres de Andrew._

 _-¿De qué estas hablando? Tú no conociste a los padres de Andrew ¿Cómo sabes que fue en una explosión?_

 _-Porque yo estuve ahí... no se como Neherenia hizo las bombas, pero ella es la responsable de eso._

 _-Los padres de Andrew murieron meses después de su secuestro en un auto cerca de Hokkaido._

 _-Lo sé... tal vez era una niña, pero al parecer eso es algo que no puedo olvidar... es mi otra pesadilla... ella me hizo ver esa explosión y la de la casa en donde nos tenía cautivas a mi madre y a mi._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque mi madre estaba embarazada de Rei y eso para ella fue perfecto._

* * *

 _Mientras seguía escuchando la historia de Serena, Darien seguía sin creer que por fin la muerte de esas personas que consideraba sus tíos iba a ser aclarada y que Andrew estaría libre de ese dolor. No lograba entender como una persona podía tener tanto odio en su alma, provocar tanto daño y seguir haciéndolo a pesar del tiempo._

 _-Esa mujer está loca._

 _-Lo está... mi padre también es parte de un plan secundario._

 _-¿A que te refieres?_

 _-Después del cumpleaños de Hotaru, al día siguiente es su cumpleaños y lo celebrará aquí en Paris con una recepción en la embajada, lugar en donde ella ha sido invitada._

 _-¿Con qué objetivo?_

 _-Que ante su reciente enamoramiento con ella, le confiese lo que hizo con mi madre._

 _-¿Crees que lo haga?-viendo como su conejo afirmaba-¿Ahora todos son agentes secretos?-escuchando como Serena se reía._

 _-Sólo quiero justicia Darien... mi madre no merecía morir así._

 _-Y tú no merecías ser tratada así... y Rei no debía ser un peon en este juego de ajedrez._

 _-Es curioso que lo llames así... Seiya la llama la reina negra y a mi la reina blanca._

 _-Entonces habrá que hacer jaque mate derrotando a la reina negra._


	28. Cayendo en la trampa

Capitulo 28

 _¿Por qué deseas ir a ese maldito restaurante de nuevo Diamante?_

 _-Porque ahí esta algo que deseo en este momento-pensando en la hermosa dueña._

 _-¿Te refieres a la tal Bunny Winston?-diciendo molesta-¿Qué pasó con tu querida princesa de la Luna? ¿ Ya la olvidaste?_

 _-¡Claro que no!-diciendo furioso golpeando la mesa-Sólo deseo algo de diversión, además de que ella me recuerda a mi princesa._

 _-Definitivamente perdiste la cabeza desde que escapaste de la cárcel... ¿qué demonios te pasó ahí dentro?_

 _-Eso es algo... mi querida Neherenia... que no quisieras saber._

 _Escuchando como Neherenia se reía de él, no hacía mas que desear verla muerta, odiaba a esa mujer incluso casi al mismo nivel que Darien, pero él estaba seguro que su princesa de la Luna y la dueña del restaurante eran la misma persona y si no era el caso, ella estaba relacionada con su princesa y la única manera de averiguarlo era estando cerca de ella._

 _-¿No tienes algo mas que hacer?_

 _-¿A parte de burlarme de ti?-diciendo con sarcasmo- Prepararme para ver a mi querido rey._

 _Verla alejarse le daba la paz que tanto necesitaba, respirar el mismo aire que ella empezaba a cobrarle factura, cuando dejara de serle útil, se desharía de ella, así como lo hizo con sus hermanos Esmeralda y Zafiro._

 _-Ella terminará igual que ustedes hermanitos-haciendo una mueca maldita-Enterrada en la isla de Hokkaido._

 _Sin dejar de pensar en la dueña del restaurante, se arregla para salir y empezar su maquiavélico plan._

 _-Simplemente averiguaré si tu eres Serena Tsukino._

* * *

 _Caminando entre las mesas y hablando con los comensales, por alguna extraña razón se sentía incómoda, pero no le daba la mayor importancia, ese sábado sería la fiesta de la embajada y estaría presente como la princesa perdida de la Ciudad de Cristal, se enfrentaría a quienes le hicieron daño y no tendría piedad con ellos... principalmente con Neherenia Darkmoon._

 _Mientras hablaba con Unazuki, ve que Diamante Black aparece en escena con un enorme ramo de flores exóticas, por lo que respirando profundo no tiene mas remedio que acercarse a él._

 _-¿Usted de nuevo?-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Por favor señora mía-poniéndose de rodillas-Vengo a pedirle una cita-provocando que los clientes miraran a la extraña pareja._

 _-¿Es una broma?-riéndose-Soy una mujer casada señor Black, así que me temo no podré hacer lo que me pide._

 _-¿Casada?-levantandose rápidamente-¿Y dónde está su anillo?_

 _-Trabajo en la cocina, cualquier chef sabe que eso es antihigiénico-suspirando y tocándose la frente-Le pido por favor deje de hacer el ridículo, váyase y tómese una gran taza de café, su olor a alcohol pueden olerlo hasta España._

 _-¡No puedes rechazarme de nuevo Serena!-tomándola de las muñecas-¡Tú eres mía!_

 _-!Suélteme!-dándole una bofetada-¡Si no sale de aquí de inmediato llamaré a la policía!_

 _-Tal vez engañes a los demas... pero yo se que tú eres Serena Tsukino-señalandola._

 _-¡Debería ir a un psiquiátrico!-señalando al guardia para que lo sacara del restaurante._

 _-¿Serena Tsukino?-decía Unazuki, mirando detenidamente a su jefa._

 _-Un loco mas en Paris... por favor , coloca el anuncio de que se cerrará hoy a mediodía y mañana... debemos estar preparados para la fiesta de la embajada._

 _-No te preocupes-guiñando un ojo._

* * *

 _-¿Quién me busca?-decía el Rey de la Ciudad de Cristal, mirando a su hijo._

 _-La señora Neherenia Darkmoon, majestad._

 _-Dile a esa maldita mujer que...-siendo detenido por su padre._

 _-Pásala al salón de invitados Umino.-viendo como el joven se retiraba con una reverencia._

 _-¿Padre?_

 _-En algun momento tengo que verla... es mejor saber en donde estamos parados y que tanto sabe ella de Serena... necesito saber sus mentiras Haruka._

 _-Está bien padre-viendo como este se dirigía al salón._

* * *

 _Acomodándose en el gran salón, Neherenia veía una pintura con la familia real de la Ciudad de Cristal, observándola detenidamente, no dejaba de sentir odio por su prima, la mujer que le robó el amor de Rey, por lo que toma la copa de vino y se lo toma a su salud._

 _-Por que tu hija tenga el mismo destino que tú... querida prima._

* * *

 _Estando frente a la puerta cerrada del salón, el Rey tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, pedía a su amada esposa fuerza para poder resistir al monstruo que iba a enfrentar, no arder en rabia y dar el golpe final... tal y como estaba planeado._

 _-Mi querida Neherenia-dándole un beso en la mejilla-No puedo creer que después de tantos años nos veamos de nuevo._

 _-Que puedo decirte... después de tu boda con Serenity dejaste atrás a los amigos-acariciándole la mejilla, por lo que el Rey siente escalofríos._

 _-Mas bien, tú dejaste de venir a Ciudad de Cristal, incluso después de la muerte de mi amada esposa-remarcando esta última frase-Eras su único familiar, quería tenerte cerca después de todo._

 _-¿De verdad?-sintiendo como se le iluminaban los ojos-¿Por qué?_

 _-Hubieras sido la mejor figura materna para Haruka y lo hubieras sido para mi hija también... aunque tal vez no era lo correcto... no creo que a tu esposo le hubiera gustado... pero el hubiera no existe._

 _-Es una lástima-tocando su hombro-¿Qué te trae a Paris?_

 _-La familia real de Ilusión nos invitó a celebrar el cumpleaños de la mas pequeña de la familia._

 _-¿La familia real?-riéndose con sarcasmo-Si esa niña no es una princesa... que ridículo._

 _-Es la hermana del Rey Mamoru de Ilusión, del príncipe Darien y la princesa Lita... tal vez no tenga sangre real... pero es familia._

 _-Si tú lo dices... pero aun así pienso es una ridiculez._

 _-¿Dónde está tu hija?-desviando el tema radicalmente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

 _-Casada con un poderoso conde... y tengo un nieto precioso._

 _-Que suerte tienes... ahora que estas aquí, es la oportunidad perfecta para que estes presente en la fiesta... que mejor pareja que tú, mi querida Neherenia-besando su mano ¿me acompañaras?_

 _-¡Por supuesto! Y como me avisaste con tan poca antelación debo ir a comprar el mejor vestido de todos... nos vemos mañana querido-saliendo del salón como si hubiera recibido un premio._

 _-Ahí es dónde te quitaré la máscara-apretando los puños-El plan irá a la perfección y mi hija se enfrentará a ti-riendo con cierto toque maquiavélico-La reina negra va a caer... jaque mate._

* * *

 _A partir de mediodía los chefs y ayudantes de cocina no dejaban de preparar todo para las mesas de postres y entremeces, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y no podía estar mas que contecta con el equipo que había formado, no sabía si después de ese sábado todo cambiaría; dirigiéndose a su oficina no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez había arruinado el plan para acercarse a Diamante y por lo tanto a Neherenia, sentándose en su silla y mirando a través de la ventana, por mas que se lo dijera a su cabeza no podía permitir que ese tipo se acercara a ella y no porque sintiera miedo, sino porque simplemente no podía controlar el odio que sentía por él._

 _-No puedo-cerrando los ojos y respirado profundo- Lo intento pero no puedo._

 _-No te disculpes... el paso que diste fue muy importante, no te descubrió que es lo mas importante._

 _-Supongo-viendo a Taiki-Pero ahora de donde conseguiré un marido para que me crea... no puedo usar a Darien, mucho menos a Yaten, él lo conoce._

 _-Para eso me tienes a mi... querida esposa-arrojándole un beso, provocando la risa de joven._

 _-Lo bueno es que Amy no es celosa... querido esposo y además vivimos en el mismo edificio._

 _-Esta noche saldré contigo, de alguna forma debemos continuar con el plan, Diamante no se detendrá solo porque eres casada... estoy seguro que nos seguirá._

 _-Lo sé-cruzándose de brazos-Eso es lo que mas me preocupa._

 _-Deja de hacerlo preocupona... todo irá de acuerdo al plan-haciendo una señal de aprobación._

* * *

 _Esa noche siguiendo el plan de Taiki y después de haber informado a los demás, se fueron al departamento de Serena, ahí los esperaban Amy y Darien para conocer a mejor detalle los pormenores del plan._

 _-¿Creen que funcione?_

 _-No será por mucho tiempo... solo hasta mañana en la noche._

 _-Mañana en la noche-suspirando._

 _-¿Qué sucede mi conejo?_

 _-Veré a mi familia después de mas de 20 años... eso me pone un poco nerviosa._

 _-Ellos te esperan con ansia-decía Amy dándole animos a la rubia._

* * *

 _Después de que Taiki y Amy se marcharon, Darien sabía que a su amada princesa todavía le preocupaba ver a Neherenia, mas aun por la reacción de Rei._

 _-Deja de preocuparte por Rei-abrazándola por la espalda-Ella estará bien, después de todo también es una princesa._

 _-¿Lo sabe?_

 _-Es uno de los secretos que se descubrirán... creo que agradecerá no ser hija de esa mujer-viendo como su conejo lo abrazaba por el cuello._

 _-¿Es este el fin de nuestro destino?-recostándose en su pecho._

 _-No mi amado conejo-tomándola del mentón-Este es sólo el inicio de nuestro destino prometido-tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación-Un destino que no será interrumpido esta noche-besándola con pasión._

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero mi computadora pasó a mejor vida... junto con todas mis historias y el final de esta 😢 asi que empezar de nuevo, aunque creo que me quedó mejor 👍

Gracias por los ánimos y esperen el final... ya está listo 😆


	29. Empieza la partida del juego

_**Capítulo 29**_

 _Días antes Serena se había reunido con Malachite y Jedite, para discutir sobre lo que los hermanos Kou pensaban hacer la noche de la luna creciente, el día en que todo se descubriría._

 _-¿Qué crees que piense tu amado príncipe de todo esto?_

 _-Dirá que es una locura y que me encerrará en la torre más alta de un castillo para evitar lo haga._

 _-Bunny-decía Seiya- ¿Estas segura de esto?_

 _-Mi hermano tiene razón… estarás cara a cara con la Reina Negra._

 _-Eso es lo que deseo, no tenemos las pruebas suficientes de lo que ella le hizo a mi madre, a los padres de Andrew y a nosotras… no tenemos otra manera._

 _-Mi jefe me va a matar si algo te pasa-decía Seiya, pensando en Haruka._

 _-A todos-viendo a sus hermanos, a Jedite y Malachite._

 _-No pensemos en las cosas fatídicas que puedan pasar… si todo está como lo planeamos Serena llevará a Neherenia hacia la trampa… todo estará perfectamente planeado._

 _-Estamos seguros de que Diamante también estará cerca-decía Serena- Si ellos están juntos será más fácil atraparlos._

* * *

 _-¿Por qué nos haces esto?-preguntaba Serena con angustia._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿De verdad deseas saberlo?-mirándola con desdén- Porque puedo hacerlo-riéndose con malicia_

 _-¡Por favor devuélvemelas!-gritaba con desesperación._

 _-Tal vez la veas en el más allá._

 _La joven no dejaba de mirar la puerta, por donde había salido esa mujer con lo que más quería, de pronto todo comienza a ponerse negro y todo quedó en completo silencio._

 _-¡Serena despierta!-sacudía a su amada una y otra vez de su sueño._

 _-¡No!-abriendo los ojos de inmediato._

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-No lo sé-diciendo con una opresión en el pecho-Creo que fue un recuerdo._

 _-Pero gritabas… no las alejes de mí, una y otra vez._

 _-Creo que me vi reflejada en mi madre… ese es el último recuerdo que me quedó de ella… tengo miedo de que Neherenia haga algo parecido conmigo y con Rini._

 _-Eso no va a pasar-tomándola por el mentón- La atraparemos antes de que intente algo._

 _-Sabes… me atrevo a decir que, lo mejor es no decirle a Rei… creo que eso podría sernos de utilidad._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Tal vez Neherenia esté molesta, rabiosa conmigo… pero con Rei, no es así, estoy segura que la perdonaría si ella vuelve arrepentida._

 _-¿Crees que Rei acepte ser un peón en este juego de ajedrez?_

 _-Más que peón… creo que sería parte de la caballería-sonriendo y escuchando el llanto de su hija-Creo que la niña desea desayunar._

 _-Y no es la única-tocándose el estómago- Yo también muero de hambre Bunny-escuchando a su amada reír._

* * *

 _Mientras el Rey, tomaba su desayuno, no dejaba de pensar en los eventos que sucederían esa noche, sus amadas hijas regresaban a sus brazos y la mujer más despreciable iría a la cárcel por la muerte de la amada Reina y el secuestro de sus hijas._

 _-Padre… mi querida Serenity ha tenido una idea con respecto a Rei._

 _-¿Qué clase de idea?_

 _-Para que Neherenia no sospeche, Rei debe fingir con ella, de esa forma la tendremos más en nuestras garras y habría mayor oportunidad de tenerla en nuestras manos._

 _-No cabe duda que mi luz de luna es inteligente._

 _-Igual que mamá… es fuerte, si lo que dice Serena es cierto, mamá estuvo prisionera en la casa de Hokkaido por mucho tiempo._

 _-Eso es lo que más rabia me da hijo… tuvo a tu madre a su merced._

 _-Todo cambiará esta noche._

* * *

 _Mientras desayunaban, escucharon el timbre de la puerta lo que los puso en alerta por lo que rápidamente Darien se coloca detrás de la puerta con un arma, algo que sorprendió a Serena, cuando mira por la rendija de la puerta descubre que son Rei y Nicholas junto con los hermanos Kou._

 _-Tranquilo 007, son nuestros amigos-abriendo la puerta, dejándolos pasar._

 _-¿Qué hacías detrás de la puerta Darien?-preguntaba Rei._

 _-¿Tu qué crees?-guardando en arma._

 _-Me dijeron los Kou que tenían un plan para descubrir a mi madre._

 _-Así es… aunque no sé si a Nicholas le parezca… deberás arrepentirte de haberte escapado con él._

 _-¡Que!-decía Nicholas exaltado._

 _-Tranquilo Yamada-decía Yaten- Sólo va a fingir… lo que queremos es darle una debilidad para así poder atraparla._

 _-¿No estará en peligro?-viendo a su esposa._

 _-De eso nos encargaremos._

 _-_ _¿_ _Qué tengo que hacer?-decía una decidida Rei._

* * *

 _Un rato después de que todos se fueron, Serena se quedó pensativa y recordando todas las cartas que Diamante le había enviado, mirando a Darien, va a su habitación y saca todas esas cartas para entregárselas a su amado príncipe._

 _-¿Qué es esto?_

 _-Las cartas que Diamante me mandó a la isla._

 _-¿Qué?-diciendo sorprendido._

 _-Fue él quien nos disparó a Lita y a mí ese día… desde entonces me llegaban esas cartas recordándome esa noche._

 _-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-abriendo los sobres- ¿Es por eso que insistías tanto en irte?-viendo como ella afirmaba- ¿Sabías que era él?_

 _-Hasta antes de nuestra cena en Londres no… el resto tú ya lo conoces._

 _-¿Sabes cómo murieron sus hermanos?-viendo a la rubia negarlo- Murieron con disparos en la mansión Black…él también resultó herido._

 _-¿Crees que fue capaz de matarlos?-sorprendida._

 _-Si fue capaz de hacerte daño una y otra vez y ha intentado de todo para vernos separados… me atrevo a pensar que sí._

 _-¿Qué clase de bestia es ese sujeto?_

 _-Uno que creía conocer… por ahora dejemos de pensar en eso… tienes que alistarte para más tarde, yo me voy, una limosina pasará por ti y los chicos- refifiendose a Jedite y Malachite._

 _-De acuerdo, Mina se quedará con Rini, Ainon y Helios._

 _-¿Solo ella? Le diré a Yaten que se quede con su esposa._

 _-Como tú digas-besándolo delicadamente para verlo partir en la moto._

* * *

 _Mientras terminaba de colocarse el vestido, se decía a si misma que el plan iba a funcionar, ser la carnada de la Reina Negra tendría sus consecuencias para bien, terminaría la pesadilla y ella iría donde pertenece…al lado oscuro de la luna o por lo menos en un calabozo._

 _-Todo terminará hoy._

* * *

 _Subiéndose a la limosina pudo ver Darien con un esmoquin que resaltaba su masculinidad, a pesar del tiempo separados, Serena seguía amando a ese hombre que la había obligado a estar con él._

 _Al ver a Serena salir del complejo de departamentos, pudo verla en un entallado vestido color malva que acentuaba sus curvas, de hombros descubiertos y zapatillas con destellos dorados; el verla tan elegante y sofisticada hizo que su sangre le hirviera, por lo que no pudo esperar para besarla desde el momento en que entró a la limosina._

 _-Te ves radiante._

 _-Tú no te ves nada mal-guiñándole un ojo- ¿Nervioso?_

 _-Cuando mi familia te vea darán un grito en el cielo._

 _-Probablemente Hotaru ya lo sepa… le mande el pastel de rosas rojas._

 _-Así que por eso me mandó ese mensaje._

* * *

 _Esperando a la Reina Negra, el Rey de Ciudad de Cristal, respiraba efusivamente para así poder controlar sus emociones, si ella era la culpable de la muerte de su querida Selene, lo iba a pagar con creces; le desesperaba el hecho de tener que fingir afecto hacia ella, Haruka le había dicho que no tendría opción si quería que todo esto se acabara._

 _-¿Por qué tarda tanto esa mujer?-mirando su reloj._

 _-Siento mucho la tardanza querido, pero una mujer tiene que estar perfecta._

 _-Descuida-besando su mano- ¿Nos vamos?_

 _-Claro._

* * *

 _Entrando al teatro, Serena veía lo magnifico que era, con su larga escalinata, sus cortinas de terciopelo y sus hermosos murales._

 _-Hotaru definitivamente sabe cómo celebrar su cumpleaños… esto es hermoso._

 _-¡Sabía que eras tú!-decía la pequeña Tomoe corriendo a abrazar a su cuñada- ¿Dónde te metiste?_

 _-Por ahí… digamos que quise hacer sufrir un poco al bruto de tu hermano._

 _-Y vaya que lo hizo-abrazando a su esposa por detrás._

* * *

Ahora si... despues de tanto tiempo llegamos casi al final... gracias a todos por la larga espera :D


	30. Enfrentamiento entre Reinas

_**Capítulo 30**_

 _Mientras saludaban a Serena, Esta recibe una llamada de Rei, algo que preocupó a la rubia._

 _-¿Todo bien Rei, que sucede?_

 _\- No podremos estar presentes, Ainon se enfermó y no puedo llevarlo con los demás no quiero que los contagie._

 _-Alégrate Rei, no tendrás que fingir que te arrepientes de estar con Nicholas._

 _-Eso me da gusto-riendo._

 _-Descuida tal vez sea lo mejor-decía Haruka, que escuchaba la conversación, preocupado por la salud de su sobrino._

 _-Cuando todo esto termine Rei, tengo algo que confesarte-decía Serena._

 _-¿Es serio?_

 _-Te alegrará saberlo._

 _-¿Tendrán otro hijo?_

 _-¡No!-dijeron al unísono Darien y Serena._

* * *

 _Caminando por el pasillo, Neherenia se quedó estupefacta de ver a Serena junto a la familia real de Ilusión ¿acaso todo había sido un truco? Acercándose sigilosamente alguien la detiene de manera abrupta._

 _-¿Qué haces mi querida Neherenia?-decía el Rey._

 _-Creí ver a alguien conocido… es todo._

 _-¡Vaya pero si es Darien y su familia!-diciendo con un falso entusiasmo-¡Vamos a saludarlos!-jalando a la mujer que lo acompañaba._

 _-Si insistes._

* * *

 _Viendo cómo se acercaba su padre y la odiosa Reina Negra, Serena simplemente apretaba los puños y no dejaba de verla de reojo, Darien que lo había notado simplemente besa su mejilla._

 _-Tranquila… todo estará bien-susurrándole._

 _Saludando a los presentes, Neherenia no dejaba de ver a la rubia de arriba abajo, parecía más segura de sí misma con un aire de grandeza que no veía antes, algo en ella había cambiado._

 _-Veo que conseguiste engatusar a uno de los solteros más cotizados Serena-diciendo con sarcasmo._

 _-Y eso te lo agradezco a ti Neherenia-decía Darien abrazando a su esposa- Es a ella a quien supe amar y terminó siendo mi destino._

 _-¿Tu destino?-preguntaba el Rey- ¿A qué te refieres?-notando el nerviosismo de Neherenia._

 _-Hablemos de eso mas tarde-decía Serena- La función está a punto de empezar y no me la quiero perder._

* * *

 _Mientras el primer acto del ballet estaba en todo su esplendor, Neherenia no dejaba de mirar a Serena, pensaba cual era el momento perfecto para estar a solas con ella y hacerla pagar con creces._

 _-Tengo que acabar contigo princesa de la Luna._

 _-¿Decías algo?-preguntaba el Rey._

 _-Que hermosa se ve la bailarina con el brillo de la Luna._

 _-Es cierto._

* * *

 _Durante el receso del segundo acto, Serena le dice a Darien que irá al tocador, por lo que alejándose de la familia real, espera a que Neherenia la vea para ir detrás de ella._

 _-¿Está siguiéndome?-preguntaba por un auricular que tenía escondido en su oreja._

 _-Parece que juegan carreras-decía Taiki- Por favor ten cuidado Reina Blanca._

 _-Te aseguro que haré jaque mate… dile a Malachite que esté listo._

 _Llegando tras bastidores, Serena seguía caminando pareciendo como si estuviera perdida, inmediatamente entra a una larga bodega, cuando iba a salir finge sorpresa cuando ve a Neherenia frente a ella._

* * *

 _Cuando eran llamados para entrar de nuevo al teatro y dar comienzo al segundo acto, Darien buscaba de un lado a otro a su amado conejo, al no verla empezó a ponerse nervioso, por lo que se acerca a Haruka._

 _-¿Has visto a Serena?_

 _-¿No estaba contigo?-preguntaba nervioso._

 _-Fue al tocador._

 _-¡Vamos!-corriendo ambos al baño._

 _Yaten, Taiki y Richard, el guardaespaldas en cubierto que ni siquiera Serena sabía, se acercaron a los príncipes para llevarlos a la oficina de Malachite._

 _-¡Me quieren decir que sucede!_

 _-Llegó la hora de empezar el juego entre las reinas._

 _-¿De qué hablas Taiki?-decía un consternado Darien._

 _-Tal vez nos cuelgue después de esto alteza, pero todo fue idea de su hermana._

 _-¿Serena?-viendo una pantalla con Neherenia y ella solas en una habitación- ¡Estan locos! ¿Cómo pudieron permitirlo?_

 _-La princesa tiene sus razones… descubrir a la Reina Negra frente a todos… ustedes y el público en general verán la escena._

 _-¿Eso en que va a ayudarle?_

 _-Confíen en ella… es lo que ella quiere._

* * *

 _-¿Te perdiste también Neherenia?-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-No querida, la que se va a perder para siempre en este lugar eres tú… porque me voy a encargar de que nunca te aparezcas de nuevo en la vida de nadie._

 _-¿Tal y como lo hiciste con mi madre y los padres de Andrew?_

* * *

 _Mientras todos veían la escena, Andrew se quedaba sorprendido con lo que la joven decía ¿acaso ella sabía lo que les había pasado?_

 _-¿De qué habla?-mirando a su esposa._

 _-No lo sé… lo que yo quiero saber es que hace ella sola con esa mujer-viendo por donde estaba Darien, mientras seguían escuchando la conversación._

* * *

 _-¿Los padres de Andrew?-diciendo con sorna- Ellos fueron un efecto colateral, no sabía que ellos estarían en ese auto con tu madre y contigo._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-apretando los puños._

 _-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-sonriendo maliciosamente._

* * *

 _El público presente y los bailarines, no dejaba de ver la escena sorprendidos, esa mujer era ampliamente conocida en ese ambiente por haber sido la esposa de un famoso director de orquesta._

 _-¿Dónde están?-gritaba Andrew desesperado- ¡La voy a matar!_

 _-Andrew tranquilízate, decía el Rey… si ella dice todo, pasará sus últimos días en la cárcel._

 _-No si la encuentro primero._

* * *

 _-¡Claro que quiero saberlo! Hiciste de mi vida un infierno y nunca he entendido porqué._

 _-¡Porque odio a tu madre!-gritando a los cuatro vientos-Siempre la odie, por ser más bonita, más inteligente y por haberse robado a tu padre._

 _-¿Mi padre?-fingiendo sorpresa- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?_

 _-Yo lo amaba, pero cuando tu madre apareció, él dejó de interesarse por mi… eso me hizo odiar más a tu madre._

 _-¡Y por eso la mató!_

 _-¡Claro! Juré vengarme de tu padre por su desprecio y lo hice llevándome a su esposa y a sus hijas._

 _-¿Hijas?_

 _-Selene estaba embarazada, la tercera hija que predijo el oráculo… debía tenerla, por eso la dejé vivir el tiempo suficiente para poder hacerla pasar por mía._

 _-¿Rei?-diciendo molesta._

 _-Se parecía tanto al Rey que quise tener algo suyo para mí… aunque también tuve que quedarme contigo… algo de lo que siempre me voy a arrepentir._

 _-¿Por qué?-acercándose a ella- ¿Acaso no fui de utilidad? Vendiéndome a Diamante Black por una noche para obtener dinero._

 _-Debí dejarte con tu madre en esa casa de Hokkaido… para que explotaras junto con ella… todavía recuerdo sus palabras suplicantes-riéndose- Si estuviera aquí, lo haría de nuevo._

 _-¡Eres una maldita!-acercándose más a ella._

 _-Yo que tú no lo haría-sacando una pistola- Aunque pensándolo bien… matarte aquí no sería una mala idea._

 _-¿Qué te detiene?-decía Serena, pensando que ella estaba ganando la partida- Jaque._

* * *

 _Viendo la escena, todos se pusieron alerta, Haruka y Darien que lo veían en la oficina, así como las dos familias reales y el público, gritaban suplicante que no pasara nada._

 _-¡La va a matar!-gritaba Darien._


	31. La caída de la Reina Negra

_**Capítulo 31**_

 _Yaten que no dejaba de ver a los príncipes, como si estuvieran esperando una respuesta, este simplemente los mira con una cara de orgullo._

 _-¿De verdad creen que la dejaríamos sola en esa bodega?_

 _-¿Quién está con ella?-diciendo al unísono Haruka y Darien._

 _-¿Quién falta del equipo?-notando como los príncipes miraban de un lado a otro._

 _-¡Seiya!_

 _-Él ha estado en ese lugar desde que inició la obra de teatro._

* * *

 _-¿Vas a matarme aquí?-decía Serena muy segura de sí misma, sabiendo que Seiya la protegía- Cómo te dije antes, que te detiene._

 _-Antes de matarte, él necesita tenerte de nuevo._

 _-¿Diamante está aquí?-viendo a su alrededor, sintiendo un poco de angustia._

 _-Claro que no… no es tan estúpido como para presentarse ante la familia real y menos cuando ya saben lo que te hizo._

 _-¿Entonces no entiendo?-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Vendrás conmigo querida, lo harás sin titubear._

 _-Y si me niego._

 _-Creo que tu hija podría pagar las consecuencias._

 _-¡A mi hija no la tocas!-diciendo furiosa._

* * *

 _Darien que había escuchado esa parte, se puso nervioso, si Yaten estaba ahí eso quería decir que Mina estaba sola con tres niños._

 _-¡Contacten a Mina, ahora!_

 _De inmediato Yaten lo hace, no recibiendo respuesta de la rubia, por lo que inmediatamente llama a la guardia de la embajada para averiguar que estaba pasando con ella y los niños._

 _-¿Qué pasa?-decía Haruka nervioso._

 _-Diamante no se atrevería a entrar y tomar a la niña ¿cierto?_

 _-¡Claro que no!-cuando suena su teléfono- ¿Estás seguro? Gracias._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Están todos bien?_

 _-¡Yaten habla!-tomándolo de la camisa._

 _-Todos están bien, Mina no contesta porque estaba ocupada ayudándole a Luna a terminar con el baño de los niños- Darien ante eso simplemente le regresa la sangre al cuerpo._

 _-¡Dile a Serena!-viendo como la joven miraba detenidamente a Neherenia._

* * *

 _-¿Me crees tan tonta como para creer que Diamante entrará a la embajada de Ilusión o de Ciudad de Cristal para llevarse a mi hija?-habiendo escuchado a Yaten por el auricular-Está desesperado o es tan tonto para no pensar las cosas… los creía más inteligentes._

 _-Eres igual de orgullosa que tu madre-diciendo furiosa- Por eso me molestaba tanto que resistieras todos los golpes y abusos por los que te hice pasar._

 _-En cambio tú, eres tan débil que tienes que usar un arma para amenazarme, amenazar a mi familia, mi vida, mi futuro, pero sobre todo para ser capaz de matar por un amor no correspondido… eso mi querida Neherenia no es orgullo, sino cobardía._

 _-¡Cállate!-golpeándola con la pistola, tirándola al suelo._

 _-¡No!, ya va siendo hora de que pagues por todo el mal que hiciste por más de 20 años… por el dolor de mi padre, por la tristeza de mi hermano y por la desdicha de mi hermana._

 _Mientras la joven rubia se levantaba, Seiya sigilosamente se coloca detrás de la Reina Negra para apuntarle con una pistola, cuando Neherenia siente la culata esta se sorprende, viendo aun con más odio a la joven de ojos cual universo._

 _-¿Tenías todo planeado?-viendo a la rubia sonreír._

 _-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Seiya mientras aún tenía encañonada a Neherenia._

 _-Sí, no te preocupes._

 _Mientras Serena caminaba hacia Seiya, la Reina Negra le mete el pie para que perdiera el equilibrio ocasionando que Seiya se distrajera para tomarla en sus brazos, provocando que Neherenia atacara._

 _La Reina Negra, se acerca corriendo, toma la pistola y se arroja al piso disparándole a Seiya, hiriéndolo en el brazo. Serena que había visto todo se levanta y se acerca al pelinegro, justo en ese momento entran Darien y Haruka, por lo que Serena se da la vuelta para evitar que les hiciera daño, intenta quitarle la pistola a la Reina Negra, en ese forcejeo se escuchan dos disparos más, aunque nadie de los presentes saben quién los recibió._

 _-¡Serena!-viéndola levantarse con dificultad y sostenerla por la cintura._

 _-¿Estas bien Seiya?-decía Haruka._

 _-Sólo fue un rozón, no fue nada-viendo a la rubia-¡Serena!_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-decía Darien, sintiendo como de sus brazos su mujer perdía fuerza- ¡Serena!-notando una gran mancha roja que salía cerca de su pecho._

 _-¡Está herida!-gritaba Haruka._

 _-Ahora si mi venganza está hecha-riendo maliciosamente._

 _-Aun… no-miraba Haruka a Neherenia, dirigiendo la pistola hacia ella, disparándole causándole la muerte- Jaque mate._

* * *

 _Los espectadores dejaron de ver todo al momento en el que los príncipes entraron al lugar, por lo que no sabían que es lo que había pasado, rápidamente los encargados del lugar los fueron llevando hacia la puerta._

 _-¿Qué sucede?-decía Lita muy nerviosa- ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada?-siendo llevados por Richard junto con el resto de la familia hacia otro lugar._

 _-Lo sabremos pronto amor-decía Andrew que por dentro ardía de furia._

* * *

 _-¡Serena vamos despierta!-tomándola en sus brazos y sintiéndola muy débil, corría rápidamente hacia la salida de las bodegas para subirse de inmediato a la ambulancia._

 _-¡No te atrevas a dejarnos hermanita!-decía Haruka detrás de Darien._

 _-¡Vamos mi conejo, resiste, no puedes dejar a tu hija!_

 _Subiéndose a la ambulancia, los paramédicos hacían todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia, pero notaban que la rubia cada vez iba bajando más su ritmo cardiaco; el camino hacia el hospital parecía eterno por lo que Darien y Haruka no dejaban de gritarle al chofer de la ambulancia que se diera prisa._

 _Llegando al lugar, los médicos rápidamente atendían a la joven princesa, rápidamente se la llevaron a quirófano, no dejando entrar por obvias razones a Darian y a Haruka, en ese lapso de tiempo toda la familia real estaba presente esperando todo terminara._

 _-Esta espera va a matarme-decía Rei muy consternada._

 _-Tranquila verás que todo estará bien-decía Mina_ _._

* * *

 _-¡Doctor la estamos perdiendo!-decía la enfermera._

 _-¡No! Vamos inyecten adrenalina, no podemos dejar que se muera._

 _De inmediato la enfermera lo hace, y reacciona pero al poco tiempo Serena vuelve a perder ritmo cardiaco, por lo que el médico pide el desfibrilador para hacer su corazón reaccionar._

 _-¡Vamos!-sintiendo como la descarga de energía la recibía la joven-¡De nuevo!_

 _-¡Doctor, no reacciona!-viendo como el médico no dejaba de pedir mas energía._

* * *

 _Viendo hacia donde estaba el quirófano Darien no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, esperando una noticia, en ese momento ve al médico salir con una cara de descontento, imaginándose lo peor._

 _-¡No es cierto!-jalando de las ropas al médico-¡Digame que la Reina Negra no ganó!_

 _-Me temo que no son buenas noticias-mirando a todos los presentes, escuchando como algunas de las mujeres simplemente se quedaban sin aliento._

 _-¡Mi hermana no!-decia Rei desolada-¡Esa mujer no pudo haber ganado!_


	32. Agridulce, dulce final

_**Capitulo 32**_

 _-Hicimos todo lo posible..._

 _-_ _¿_ _Qué está diciendo?-tomándolo por la bata._

 _-Déjeme terminar alteza-acomodándose la bata-_ _La princesa está viva, pero aún no está fuera de peligro, perdió mucha sangre y eso la debilitó demasiado._

 _-¿Podemos verla?-preguntaba un rey consternado._

 _-Lo siento majestad… pero por el momento no, si ella pasa la noche entonces podrá verla mañana temprano._

* * *

 _Darien le pidió a todos los presentes que se fueran, ya que no tenía caso de que se quedaran ahí sino se podía hacer nada más que esperar, Haruka, Michiru, Lita, Andrew, Rei y Nicholas dijeron al unísono que no, no iban a dejar a su familia y amigos._

 _-Andrew lo digo en serio-diciendo un poco molesto._

 _-Pues tendrás que aguantarte hermanito, porque no pienso dejarte solo en esto._

 _-Yo tampoco pienso dejar a mi hermana, sufrió mucho por mi culpa para que yo simplemente me aleje… además tampoco puedo dejar a la que ya considero mi familia._

 _-Gracias Rei… tal vez nuestra boda fallido sirvió para que me diera cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien como Serena en mi vida._

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente, el médico fue a ver a Serena y la veía con mejor semblante, el color le regresaba al cuerpo y parecía reaccionar bien a los medicamentos, en eso ve como la joven princesa abre los ojos y dice con una voz apenas audible el nombre de su amado príncipe._

 _-Tranquilícese alteza, su esposo vendrá muy pronto-mandando a la enfermera por el joven pelinegro._

* * *

 _Darien que esperaba en la cafetería junto con todos los presentes, ve como una enfermera parece estar buscando a alguien, en cuanto fija los ojos en él, el pelinegro, sabe que algo sucede con su conejo, por lo que inmediatamente se levanta de la silla y corre para preguntarle a la enfermera, siendo seguida por el otro séquito real._

 _-¿Cómo está? ¿Ya reaccionó? ¿Puedo verla?_

 _-Está bien, reacciona favorablemente y pide verlo con urgencia._

 _-¡Ese es mi conejo!-corriendo hacia donde estaba la habitación._

 _Viéndola ligeramente recostada en la cama, tenía un semblante todavía pálido y notaba aun cierto dolor en ella, cuando lo ve parece iluminársele el rostro y le estira la mano pidiendo se acerque._

 _-Pensé que te perdía-besando su frente- ¿Tienes idea de la noche que me hiciste pasar?_

 _-¿Tienes idea tú?-viéndolo con sus ojos de cielo._

 _-¡Touché!-riéndose- La pesadilla se ha terminado mi conejo._

 _-Au no-diciendo con melancolía- El loco de Diamante Black sigue fuera… y eso me aterra… no quiero que se acerque a mi hija._

 _-No lo hará hermanita-entrando Haruka con Michiru- Me encargaré de que sea el hombre más buscado sobre este planeta._

 _-Te dije que eras mi hermana… el destino de este sujeto-señalando a Darien- Y al parecer no me equivoqué._

 _-Me alegro por eso-diciendo con un poco de dolor._

 _-¿Qué pasó con Neherenia?-viendo a los presentes._

 _-No te preocupes por ella… ya no nos molestará._

 _-¿Estará en la cárcel?_

 _-No precisamente… tal vez dos metros bajo tierra en una fosa común- decía Haruka._

 _-¿Murió? ¿Cómo?_

 _-Lo único que debe preocuparte es tu recuperación y tu futura boda con Darien-decía Michiru, intentando cambiar la conversación rápidamente._

* * *

 _Al pasar de los días, Serena iba mejorando considerablemente, aunque ante los demás ella se mostraba fuerte, no estaría del todo libre de su terrible pasado hasta que Diamante apareciera y pagara por lo que hizo, algo dentro de ella le decía que muy pronto lo tendría frente a frente._

 _-El día que vuelva a verte… será el día en el que te vea morir._

* * *

 _Meses después de los eventos en París, Serena había regresado a su lugar de nacimiento, estaba feliz de ver a su padre que por tantos años la había buscado, feliz de tener a Haruka y a Rei como hermanos, pero más aun de ver que el destino con el príncipe de Ilusión se hacía realidad._

 _Colocándose un hermoso vestido de novia, se veía en el espejo y parecía una verdadera princesa de cuento. El vestido llevaba encaje de rosas bordado, de hombros descubiertos y mangas ¾; el velo era largo y sencillo con el mismo encaje bordado, su ramo de rosas rojas acentuaba la delicadeza del vestido; frente al altar se encontraba Darien con su traje militar que llevaba con orgullo y que lo hacía ver muy guapo, llegando al altar de la mano de su padre simplemente le esboza una dulce sonrisa que Darien responde con un gesto de amor._

 _Mientras los presentes escuchaban los votos de ambos príncipes, podían sentir como irradiaban amor y felicidad con cada palabra, gesto y mirada; terminada la ceremonia se subieron al carruaje con su pequeña dama-Rini- a la que ella feliz sonreía y saludaba a todos los que encontraba en el camino provocando las risas de los habitantes del país._

 _-¿Eres feliz Serena?_

 _-¿Tú que crees?-viéndolo detenidamente con Rini en sus brazos- Eres mi destino-fundiéndose en un tierno beso._

* * *

 _Como Rini había caído rendida en los brazos de su madre, Serena la lleva a la habitación donde se encontraban también los hijos de Rei y Lita plácidamente dormidos._

 _-Veo que la pequeña dama cayó rendida-decía Hotaru, que se había ofrecido a cuidarlos._

 _-Eso parece… aunque no entiendo cómo es que prefieres quedarte aquí que estar en la fiesta._

 _-Simple… porque así puedo hablar tranquilamente con mi novio Sammy que está en Nueva York._

 _-¿Tu hermano lo sabe?-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿Bromeas? Es capaz de encerrarlo en un calabozo-escuchando reír a la rubia- Sabes lo posesivo que es con lo que quiere._

 _-Ni que lo digas._

 _-¿De qué se ríen?-preguntaba Darien entrando a la habitación- ¿Tienen su propia fiesta y no me invitan?_

 _-Cosa de mujeres Darien-tocando su rostro-Algo que no entenderías._

* * *

 _Despidiéndose de Hotaru y dirigiéndose al salón donde estaban todos los invitados, Darien la toma entre sus brazos para llevarla de incognito al jardín de las rosas._

 _-¿Sabes que te he amado siempre?_

 _-¿Desde que me viste entrar a la iglesia esa noche?-abrazándolo._

 _-Tal vez desde antes-besando su frente, pasando por su nariz y terminando en su boca._

 _-Vaya pero que bonito cuadro-decía Diamante con pistola en mano- ¡Aléjate de ella Darien!-apuntándolo con el arma._

 _-¿Vas a matarme?-decía Darien._

 _-Diamante por favor no lo hagas… haré lo que sea, pero no lo mates._

 _-¿Te irías conmigo?-estirando su mano._

 _-¿Dejarás a mi familia en paz?-diciendo con nerviosismo, viendo a todos lados del lugar._

 _-Tienes mi palabra… ahora ven conmigo si quieres que tu amado viva._

 _Mientras Serena caminaba hacia Diamante, no dejaba de pensar en que este tal vez sería la última vez en que lo vería, toma la mano de Diamante y siente que la jala a su lado para disparar al sujeto que tenía de frente._

 _-¡No!-escuchando otro disparo._

* * *

 _Viendo todo como en cámara lenta, veía como su amado caía al suelo por lo que rápidamente se acerca a él y comienza a tocarlo, pero no logra sentir la herida, al contrario, siente algo duro y frío cubriéndole el pecho._

 _-¡Darien! Abre los ojos-tocando su rostro._

 _-Estoy bien, mi conejo-diciendo con dificultad._

 _-¡Pero te disparó!- tocando el agujero por donde entró la bala._

 _-Amor mío… esto es una larga historia-notando como parte del séquito real se acercaba a ellos, pasando de lado del cuerpo inerte de Diamante._

 _-Lo hiciste muy bien Darien-decía Haruka- Este sujeto ya no volverá a molestarnos._

 _-¡Me pueden explicar que sucede aquí!-decía una muy alterada Serena._

 _Todos voltearon a verla inmediatamente, viendo cómo se abrazaba a sí misma y no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de Diamante._

 _-Vamos al estudio para explicarte todo, mi conejo._

* * *

 _La guardia real de Milenio de Plata, toma el cuerpo inerte de Diamante y se lo llevan a un destino desconocido, pero antes de ello Haruka lo ve detenidamente como si estuviera analizando el tiro perfecto que él mismo le propinó en la frente y que terminó con su vida._

 _-Te dije que algún día iba a acabar contigo._

* * *

 _Entrando al salón, Serena siente las piernas débiles e inmediatamente se sienta cerrando los ojos para olvidar la imagen de Diamante en el suelo._

 _-¿Acaso planearon todo esto el día de nuestra boda?_

 _-No precisamente-suspirando y despeinando su cabello- Pero mandó un video amenazando con hacer algo este día, no íbamos a permitir que te lastimara ¿me entiendes?_

 _-Pudiste haberme dicho… me asusté cuando te vi caer-abrazándolo._

 _-Perdóname-levantando su rostro para ver esos dulces ojos de cielo- Pero me negaba a perder el embrujo del cual he caído._

 _-¿Por el embrujo de mis ojos?-sonriendo pícaramente._

 _-Ya sé desde cuando empecé a amarte, mi amado conejo-acariciando su mejilla._

 _-¿Desde cuándo?_

 _-Desde que te vi persiguiendo a un conejo en el jardín del palacio cuando eras una niña, me enamoré de tu sonrisa y tus ojos de cielo._

 _-¿Sabes lo que pasará de hoy en adelante?_

 _-Seremos inmensamente felices, mi amado conejo._

 _-Eso sin dudarlo, pero… tendrás que cambiar muchos panales por lo menos por un tiempo._

 _-Ni tantos… Rini pronto los dejará._

 _-No lo digo por Rini-viendo la cara de sorpresa de Darien._

 _Exaltado de felicidad, Darien toma a su esposa entre sus brazos y comienza a dar vueltas con ella por todo el estudio, se perdió el embarazo de su hija, pero no se perdería este nuevo bebé._

 _-!Te amo, Serena!-besándola apasionadamente._

 _FIN._

* * *

Lamento haberme tardando tanto para subir el ultimo capitulo, pero unos cambios drásticos en mi vida me obligaron a detenerme, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero les agrade el final tanto como a mi, agradezco la paciente espera... GRACIAS.


End file.
